


Scars On My Heart

by Enterthetadpole, Whatsastory



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Rhett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Link, Coming of Age, Complete, Eventual Explicit Smut When Adults, Friends to Lovers, GMM - Freeform, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, M/M, Omega!Link, Top!Rhett, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory
Summary: There was nothing wrong with what Link is. That's what everyone keeps telling him. He's special. Unique. Sought after and prized. Still, Link doesn't want to be what drives other males wild. He just wants to be himself, with maybe Rhett by his side.Set in the A/B/O universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic does start off with the main characters under the age of 18, but any explicit sexual scenes will not occur until both are legal adults. The main plotline makes it needed to begin with Rhett and Link within this AU being younger teens. Still we thought it would be best to alert to this early as so that readers are able to use their discression when reading. We will also update tags when needed. Thank you. ❤️

Link’s been feeling… weird. Really, really weird for two days solid, and to be honest, he’s very well over it. He’s tired, his belly hurts and he’s been (this is embarrassing) a little weepy. He’s been crying at the drop of a hat, and it’s awful. The whole lot of it has made for an exhausting weekend, made only worse by Monday’s arrival.

Rhett’s there when he gets to school, waiting outside the front door with his shoulder supported against the red brick wall and his backpack slung to look just enough like he doesn’t care to be cool. Hie smiles brightly when he catches sight of his best friend and gives a little wave, but Link just doesn’t have it in him to return the gesture. 

“What’s up with you?” Rhett asks, playing off that he's a little offended. “And what…” he takes a step closer to Link and leans in, his nose twitching as he takes in the unfamiliar scent, “is that smell? You get a new deodorant or something?” 

“No?” It comes out as a question, because honestly Link has no idea what he’s talking about, and really, who starts a conversation by sniffing someone? 

“Smells like…” Rhett leans in again and inhales deeply, his brow furrowing in concentration. “Oatmeal, maybe? But not like the food, like the scent. Oatmeal and honey. Maybe vanilla?”

Link swats him away in an unusual show of irritation. Rhett’s always a little annoying, let’s be honest, but for some reason today he’s… extra annoying. He’s talking too much and standing too close, and it feels like there’s no oxygen left in the universe because Rhett’s taking it all with his exaggerated breathing. And for fucks sake, would it kill this school to turn on the air conditioning once in a while? 

“No, I’m serious, Link. I can’t… I need to place the smell. C’mere.” 

Rhett grabs his arm a little more forcefully than he’d intended, and Link squeaks in surprise. Doesn’t matter. That smell… that fucking smell is something else and Rhett needs to figure it out. Now. It’s driving him a little crazy that he can’t. It’s so… fuck, it’s so good. 

He presses his nose into Link’s hair this time, down the base of his neck and back up. It’s coming from everywhere, it seems, no real way of knowing just from where it’s stemming. 

“Dude, seriously. Get off of me. You’re bein’ super weird.”

Link uses both of his hands to push at Rhett’s chest, but he’s an immovable force, pressed up against Link like he’s glued to him. Like that’s the only place he can be. The only place he ever wants to be again. 

“I can’t... ugh, I can’t get enough. It smells... so fucking good. My mouth is watering.”

“What the fuck, dude?” Link finally snaps and shoves Rhett with every little ounce of strength he can muster, and it’s enough to send him back a few steps. 

The distance, though so small, helps to bring Rhett back to his senses. The look on Link’s face, one full of shock and terror, lifts the haze that had settled over him. 

“Dang, Link. I’m sorry. I… I don’t know what came over me. It was so weird. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Link still feels on fire from the places that Rhett was only moments before. The slight tingling of his skin from where hands had grazed. The warmth of the taller boys breath on the nape of his neck as he had inhaled - actually inhaled - Link like they were alone in some sort of world that existed right outside of the place they now were again. Both feeling slightly strange by the entire event.

“It’s okay,” Link responds, and adds a soft shrug to the end of the sentence, thinking that movement is needed. Maybe that can be a way to keep their minds in the mode for heading away from the awkwardness. “Mrs. Leeward’s probably lookin’ for us.”

Their math teacher’s name is enough to pull Rhett out of his thoughts, and he nods. The beginning shadow of mustache being rubbed with the back of his index finger. The nervousness is not lost on Link, who again wishes that it wasn’t so damn hot in the hallways. As far as actually getting anything done in Mrs. Leeward’s class, this is a whole other list of problems. Apparently concentration is also something that comes and goes with middle school, and Link is already had to hold back another wave of tears.

“Link?” 

His name is coming at him in a low hiss, and just behind him in class. If Rhett would just leave him alone, this would be so much easier to deal with. The bright lights, the sweat on the back of Link’s knees and his browline, and the way that everything just smells so intense is just too much today. Maybe too much for the next fifteen years.

“Link?”

Rhett is already trying to figure out the best way to really grab Link’s attention. His green eyes dart from the side of Mrs. Leeward’s face as she heads back over to the chalkboard, and then back to Link’s head. Maybe if he leans in just close enough to nudge the smaller boy’s shoulder he could finally see the blue glare, staring at him with a mix of gritted teeth and genuine annoyance.

Link’s nails dig in at the palms of his hands, leaving behind tiny crescent moons and a full ache. He’s looking anywhere but at Rhett, and if he’d just get it through his thick fucking head that Link needs two minutes of silence, his life would be better for it. 

Rhett’s persistence coupled with what smells like someone’s, or many someone’s, overpowering perfume or cologne is driving Link deeper and deeper into a migraine. He’s always hated scented sprays, but someone really overdid it today. There’s a pungent mix of flowers and musk swirling across his face, and it’s sick. It’s so strong and he’s so over it. 

He buries his face in his folded arms, trying to create a pocket of scentless bliss, and tries to drown out the rest of the world. It works, for the most part, with him having the gift of shutting his mind down when need be. It works so well, in fact, that he doesn’t hear the foot steps going past him and then stopping abruptly. 

“Hey, Link,” there’s a deep rumble of a voice that comes from above.

He pops up and sees his classmate, Joey Bowan, looking down at him. He’s staring, and it’s uncomfortable. He smiles when Link makes eye contact, and Link returns the gesture, though he feels nothing but confusion. 

“Hey…”

Joey’s breathing deeply, and he doesn’t say anything else for a moment, just stares and inhales, stares and inhales. It’s fucking bizarre. Link’s always been a little socially awkward, and this is just a little too much for him. 

Joey takes two steps closer, and Link can’t help but notice the way his pupils flex in dilation. He reaches a hand out, almost touching Link, when there’s a rough sound of a chair being scooted out. 

“Hey prick, you wanna back off of him?”

Link would know that voice anywhere. He whips around and sees Rhett at his full height, chest heaving and eyes burning. He’s spiraling further into his confusion, especially so as the knot in his belly tightens, and his own breath starts to catch in his throat. 

He can hear the distant sound of Rhett being chastised by their teacher, but her words are a dull roar, like Link’s head is underwater and he’s on the brink of suffocating. He can hear the two boys, though, both of them puffing up and challenging each other with their eyes. 

“You gonna make me, bitch?” Joey asks confidently, and Link thinks he may be close to passing out. What is happening? Why in the world would the two of them start an argument in class? As far as Link knows, they’ve always been cordial to one another. 

Mrs. Leeward’s there now, stepping in between the two of them before they can even get close to each other. She’s seen this before, having taught for several years. A room full of ninth graders is often riddled with testosterone and power shows. She’s not scared, though judging by the ferocity coming from both of the boys, Link thinks maybe she should be. 

“Link, sweetie...come over here for a moment.”

Or maybe he was wrong about his tiny Math teacher. Her tone is firm and full of the type of authority that make other alphas take notice, and sure enough, Joey Bowan steps away as if he has been growled at. No wonder Mrs. Leeward is so well respected. So, everyone sits back in their seat except for Link, who is moving as fast as he dares to the teacher’s desk.

The kindness in the hazel-blue eyes is astounding, and Link vaguely wonders why he is being looked at this way. Like a mixture of understanding and pity as his teacher leans over and whispers to make sure that only he could hear her. 

“You’re giving off your scent. I’m going to have you head to the nurse’s office to call your folks. Do you have...oh.”

The look of confusion is what makes the teacher connect something just as rare and wondrous to behold as her student’s status. Link has no earthly idea of what she’s talking about.

“You didn’t know you were one? That...that makes sense why you still came to school today…”

Link is beyond lost, with his teacher now staring down at her own drumming fingers on the desk. Her bottom lip is being bitten as she figures out the best way to talk about this in a room with at least three known alphas, and that was including Rhett and Joey. That is, even if it’s her place to say anything at all. 

“Ma’am?”

Link couldn’t stand not knowing what was going on, and more than ever he just wanted to be away from the staring faces. The odd sniffs in the air just seem to be adding to the enveloping fire all around his bones and mind. The aching muscles twinge, as if worried about being forgotten with everything else that hates Link today.

“Sorry, just…” 

Again, silence as Link waits for his teacher to get a fucking grip. He wants out of here, and away from every single thing on this planet that’s not his own bedroom. The need to just lie in bed for the next two centuries one of the best ideas that he’s ever had.

“For safety,” Mrs. Leeward mutters, seeming to coming to a decision, and then nodding her head to confirm Link’s suspicions. “You’re showing signs of being in heat, baby. Head to the nurse’s office. I’m going to have Tina go with you, okay?”

“Heat?” He asks a little too loudly, and she’s quick to shush him. 

“Don’t parade it around, honey. Come out into the hall with me for a moment, okay?” She heads towards the door as tosses a quick, “Everyone better be in their seats when I get back!”

Link steps out behind her and watches as she gently closes the door and turns to him with a kind and genuine touch of her hand to his shoulder. 

“Link, I’m thinking you’re about to go into heat… because you’re an omega. It’s-“

She’s cut off by a sharp yelp from Link, one that sounds like he’d just been smacked across the face. 

“An omega? I’m not a girl!” 

She chuckles and steadies him by his shoulders. The warmth of her hands is a comfort, he has to admit, but more so than that, it’s an oddity. He’s not used to getting this attention, especially not from a teacher, and he decides that this is absolutely the most horrifying day of his life. 

“Well, that’s obvious, Link. It’s okay, trust me. There are male omegas. They’re very special. Haven’t you read up on these things? Surely you must have had some inclination as to your sub gender.” 

Of course he’d heard of them. He’s not an idiot. He just never considered it a possibility for himself. If he had to take a guess, he was thinking that he might be a beta, if anything. Certainly not… oh, gosh. He’s going to be a laughing stock. 

Tears are welling up in his eyes, and he’s so fucking mad about it. Great, first he learns of his true identity and now he’s living up to very negative stereotype that there is. Perfect. 

“Honey, I know that you and Rhett are close, but I would suggest taking a few days apart, okay? And anyone else that’s an alpha. Just take it easy. Go home and kick your feet up. Eat a tub of ice cream. Watch tv. You’re going to be okay, I promise. When you’re a little older, you’ll learn to appreciate this quality in yourself. There’s not a thing wrong with it, you hear me?”

Link hears her. How can he not with all of his senses heightened to a dangerous level? The burning sensation pressing all around him no matter what he does to try to stop it. Even his boots feel waterlogged with his sweat. There’s no way that he can stay in school with the way that he’s feeling, but there’s also no way in hell he’s going to have to have a fucking guard go with him. Let alone Tina Kelton. That girl’s the biggest gossip in the entire school. She would just relish a front row seat to having to protect an omega on his way to the damn nurse to call his mommy and daddy to take him home. Screw that.  
.  
“I can go to the nurse by myself.”

“Ok...fine, just have the nurse give me a quick call once you get there.”

In all honesty, Link had been prepared to argue his points to his teacher. Have a debate that he has a right to go where he wants. That the nurse’s office is a very short distance, or that it could be a number of reasons he’s feeling the way he is. The flu was going around just a couple of weeks ago. This has to just be him getting it late. With another look to the right and the left Mrs. Leeward tilts her head to silently tell the boy to be on his way. His steps echo through the empty hallway, and with another small noise Link already knows that his teacher is back in the classroom. Probably scolding the others for gawking at him like the freak he absolutely is. 

“Damn it,” he grumbles, hands in the pockets of his jeans and wishing more than ever that he would just melt into a puddle right then and there. To not have to deal with whatever this was sounding like the best thing. Possibly ever. 

It’s the loud clang from a locker that has Link pay more attention than to just his own feet. Within a few yards stands an older, muscular boy who Link has only seen in passing. The dark brown hair and slightly dimpled chin much more familiar when he’s wearing his sports gear. Not that Link has been looking at him intentionally. It’s just that those tight football uniforms... The boy’s staring at him even more intently than anyone else today. As if trying to size him up, but still an odd curiosity is dancing in the dark blue eyes, then the crinkling of the small nose.

“Hey...what ya doin’ there?”

The question is weird. That seems to just be the word of the day for Link. Weird. Everything and everyone was acting weird, and looking at him like they hadn’t ever seen him properly before now. The unsettling sense of being examined from every angle, and the silent promises made by guys who were sending signals back. Some asking, while others like this boy, were telling Link something. 

“Nothin’. Going to the nurse’s office.”

Link groans to himself for his own need to be honest. Why in the world did he tell this guy where he was going?

“I can take ya there. On my way to class anyway.”

The tone is way too forced into politeness. The smile on the lips way too plastic in the way that the older boy shows all of his teeth. It’s almost a show of aggression instead of a grin. If anything Link’s body leans into this display, his mind rattled but his legs surging forward. The distance between the two males now close enough for the taller kid to really breathe Link in, lips wettening as he licks them with the tip of his tongue. 

Link’s… well, gosh, Link feels even weirder. It’s like his body is both pulling and pushing to and from this guy. His mind is screaming at him to hit the road and leave nothing but kicked up dust behind. But his body, oh his body is something else completely. His skin is tingling from toes to scalp, like late night static on the tv. He’s hot, so fucking hot, like his core is on fire, and he thinks maybe this guy can help put it out. 

But just as he steps into the other guy's space, he freezes. The little piece of his brain that still has functionality is putting on the brakes, screaming at him to stop being such an insufferable fucking idiot. He backpedaling, spiraling out of control and making a run past him and to the nurses office, but he’s too slow. 

There’s a hand on his arm, spinning him back around and shoving him against the wall like Link weighs less than a feather. His breath gets cut off from the force of the impact, not that it matters much, because he wouldn’t be able to breathe anyway with this guy all over him. He’s pinning Link, running his nose along his neck, taking in deep breaths and shuttering out the excess. 

“Fuck, baby. You smell so goddamn good. So fucking sweet. Wanna eat you up.”

While there is a part of him that might have wanted this only a moment ago, it’s certainly gone now. Link hates this, every second of it. His fight or flight is kicking in, and he’s struggling with everything he has to get away. He will not let himself be had. Not like this. 

“Get the fuck away from me!” He bellows, and uses his free hand to hit the guy with everything he’s got, which apparently isn’t enough, judging by the dark chuckle it brings out of him. 

“Oh, you’re a feisty one, huh? Bet I could fuck that right out of you. Have you worshipping at my feet if I wanted it. C’mon, baby. Lemme have you. Show you what a real alpha can do.” 

“Please… just… just let me go!” Link gives another half hearted yell, but already his energy is leaving him and his body is beginning to betray him again. 

He feels a dampness at the seat of his pants. It’s sticky and gross and completely unwelcome, but it’s there nonetheless, and Link, not for the first time today, curses his traitorous anatomy. 

“Shh. I know you want it. Could take you right here. Take all that pain aw-”

“Link?” 

Link snaps his head to the sound of his name and lets out a whimper. Never in his life has he been more happy to see his best friend. And never in his life has he seen him look so terrifying. 

His teeth are bared and his eyes are ablaze, so much more than they had been only moments ago in the classroom. Even from the distance provided by the hallway, Link can hear the deep, throaty growl ruminating from his chest. 

“Rhett. Please.” 

At the sound of his voice, the arm holding him still leaves his chest and pushes Link behind him, squaring up to the other alpha. He, too, is snarling now, like a rabid dog ready to attack. 

“You’ve got five seconds to get the fuck out of here,” he tells Rhett, but Rhett’s not moving. 

“Fucking make me. He’s mine,” Rhett tells him, and he’s moving now, but he’s moving toward them, unafraid and determined. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

There's a flurry of fists and kicks, a scuffle that soon turns into an all out brawl. They fall to the floor and roll around, each trying desperately to gain the upper hand. 

Link, poor, pathetic and useless Link stays in place, his heart beating like it’s time is running out and it’s trying to get the last few beats it’ll ever see. He’s scared. He’s so fucking scared, and he knows he should run for help, but it’s like his feet are glued to the floor. He can’t leave. He… oh, god. The way they move. The way they curse and hit and growl. It’s all for Link. It’s a show for him and he couldn’t miss the opportunity to watch. To choose. 

Rhett gains the upper hand and straddles the other boy’s waist, one hand pushed on his throat to keep him down, the other holding his own weight as he leans down and takes a bite at his shoulder. The other boy screams out, but ultimately shows his throat in a sign of submission. He’s lost, and there’s no point in continuing this fight. He tucks his metaphorical tail and whimpers, imploring Rhett to stop. 

Link whimpers, too, but it’s not a sign of submission in his case. Rhett catches the sound and looks to him, eyes still fierce and with his opponents blood coating his lips and staining the skin around his mouth a violent crimson. 

He’s off of him in an instant, and enveloping link in a hug that could easily crush him. He breathes him in, just as he’s done all day, but Link doesn’t resist this time. He presses himself against Rhett as best as he can, pawing at his chest and whining like a sad little puppy. 

“Please, Rhett, please. Need… need you…” 

Rhett’s eyes roll back in his head, that same cloudiness that had taken him over just that morning returning, blanketing him in a blissful haze that promises only the best has come back in full swing. He’s losing himself, considering ripping the cloth from Link’s body and throwing him on the floor. Taking him and claiming him as his own. He just… he smells so good. 

“Alpha…” Link tries again when Rhett doesn’t respond, the word feeling somewhat foreign on his tongue. If he were clearer headed, calling Rhett that would make him cringe in embarrassment, but now it’s the only word he can think to speak. 

“Link, we...we gotta get you out of here. Not safe…”

Link nods, but isn’t really listening to what the taller boy is saying as he holds him so close. The feeling of Rhett’s hands rubbing all over the back of his head. Then his shoulders and back. Something raw and rumbling inside of Rhett’s chest as he presses his face into it even more. The racing blood through their veins, and the noises of the defeated boy clamoring to his feet and getting away from the two of them. The rush of it is just way too much. 

“You can make me safe, Rhett.”

The allure behind the words are making Rhett drool. The coyness of Link is being further spun by the southern drawl that is slurred as Link begins to rub himself against Rhett’s groin. It causes Rhett to growl again, and Link’s jeans are getting even wetter. 

“Fuck, come on. We...you don’t want this, brother. Jus’...let’s get you to the nurse. You gotta get up off me.”

There is another whimper that leaves Link’s lips, and it rips Rhett apart. The embrace almost painful as they disconnect, both still aroused more than ever. Link’s hair is a mess of black curls and waves, the bangs flattened on his sweaty forehead. The blue eyes hazy and full lips so kissable that it takes all of the strength Rhett has not to taste them until both of their mouths fell off. Link is shuddering, eyes heavily lidded and charges at his best friend with the force of a semi truck. 

The kiss is brutal and god, does Rhett love every moment of it. The taste of honey and milk bursting through every single time Link presses his tongue into Rhett’s open mouth. 

“Link… Jesus Christ. You gotta stop, bo. Help me help you.” 

No words have ever caused Rhett so much pain to say. They’re fucking stupid, and all he wants to do is take them back. Force them down and never let them see the light of day again. 

“No. No, no, please. Take me.”

Link doesn’t really know what he’s asking for, he’s still so young. He knows the basics, of course. What fourteen year old wouldn’t? But really, the emotions, the required maturity… Link doesn’t have it in him. Not yet. 

“Can’t. Please. Come with me.” 

Link’s not listening, not even with the desperate pleading that Rhett’s throwing his way. Link’s too lost in himself, lost in Rhett. As much as Rhett loves Link’s smell, Link loves his twice as much. It’s earthy and woodsy and piney and clean and wonderful and perfect. He needs it. Wants to bathe in it. He leans in more, offering Rhett his whole weight, and gallantly, like a fucking white knight, Rhett takes it. He lifts him with ease, and with the new angle Link is able to lick and kiss and suck at his neck. It’s driving him wild, but he needs to get him to safety. 

He runs as fast as he can with the added weight to the nurses office, bursting in without the pretense of knocking, and is met with a shocked face. 

“Please. Something’s wrong with him,” he tells Nurse Avery. 

“Oh,” she gasps and stands quickly. “Oh, he’s in heat.” 

It’s easy to see, the way he writhes against Rhett, tasting him like he’s the only thing in the world he needs. She steps closer, weary of coming between an alpha and omega, but Rhett hands him over easily and throws himself against the far wall. 

She pushes Link onto the exam table, pressing him down as he struggles to get back to Rhett. He’s practically crying now, moaning out Rhett’s name and reaches to him, a heartfelt plea for him to come back. And Rhett wants to, he wants to so badly. 

“Link…” 

“You’ve gotta go,” the nurse tells him, but Rhett can’t hear her. He only has ears and eyes for Link. He needs him. He has to take care of him. 

“Alpha!” She snaps, and finally gets his attention. “Get out of here! You need to leave. Go home. You can’t stay here. You’re dangerous right now. I’ll call your parents so you don’t get in trouble. But you have to go.” 

“Is he okay?” 

“He’s fine. But your presence is driving him crazy right now. Is he yours?”

His? He’s his friend, of course. Of course he is. Rhett’s always felt a level of responsibility toward him, but its increased tenfold now. So he tells her the only thing he can think… 

“Yeah. He’s mine.”

“Okay. The best thing you can do for him now is to go. Your scent is too much.”

To her credit, she’s strong. She’s professional. She’s got Link subdued and she’s talking Rhett off the ledge. 

He nods and licks furiously at his lips, the lingering taste of Link still there. He takes quick steps to the door, but it’s so, so fucking hard to go. Even as the door shuts he can hear Link calling for him. So he does the only thing he can do. He runs home and shuts himself away in his room


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading our story. This chapter continues with both Rhett and Link underaged and dealing with the aftermath of Link beginning his first heat. There are no explicit sexual acts within this chapter, but there are hints of Link's self exploration, and some underaged holding and kissing. Please use your own discretion when reading. ❤️

The thing that Link had wished for only a week ago now feels like a horrible joke. Why in the hell did he want to leave school and stay in his bedroom? The first few days of being alone and allowed to use the training items given to him by his mother were embarrassing, of course, but gosh, the feeling of at least scratching the steady itch worth it. Sue, for her part, didn’t linger long after getting Link heat dampening supplies. The only instructions placed within a small book that still had that smell of newness within it.

Link already knew what some of the things were. Had seen them plenty of times in nights where he had been able to sneak into his father’s stash of magazines. His curiosity found and left in pages. The book is more for explanation and general information about his changing body.. Along with some terms that Link already can feel his face burn just as much as his loins. Then speaking of overwhelming embarrassment, there’s Rhett to think about as well. The nurse gave a small amount of information to Link as soon as his racing mind had calmed down, but Link still recalled enough of what happened between he and Rhett to want to just crawl into an actual hole and die. 

He had basically humped his best friend’s body. Humped him like some sort of horny and drooling canine. Licked his neck and kissed him so roughly that he practically knew what Rhett had eaten for lunch that day. Then to make it even worse, Diane had come over to see if Rhett had done anything to Link during the fight with the other alpha in the hallway. Rhett had practically confessed to his mother that part of Link being the way that the nurse found him had to be because of the fight.

Rhett was a martyr as much as a hero.

Yet still Rhett is on Link’s mind, and wow what a filthy place that is to be nowadays. The number of times Rhett’s name fell from Link’s lips over the past week would even make a seasoned omega blush. 

By the end of the week he’s feeling so, so much better. He can eat and sleep and keep a pair of pants on for more than two seconds without spilling them, and thank god for that. He can definitely, without a doubt say that being in heat is the worst thing that can happen to a person. Maybe. Probably not, it it’s definitely the worst thing that’s ever happened to him personally. 

His book tells him that he’s not fertile any longer, and it’s safe (in terms of getting pregnant) once again to have unsafe sex, and the thought makes his face feel on fire. Sex? Oh, oh dear lord. It’s the only thing he’d thought about every other day, but now, which a clear head and a clean body… the thought makes him shiver. 

And if he were to have sex… would it be with Rhett? Does he want that? Do either of them want it? It’s a question that lingers, one that even when he manages to think of something else, it’s always there in the back of his mind. Especially since he’s been cleared to once again visit Link once he gets home from school. 

When there’s a knock at his bedroom door, his heart flips to his stomach, and his stomach well past his guts. He’s nervous for the first time to see someone he’s known practically his whole life, and what a stupid way to behave. Still though, he’s pleasantly surprised to see that it’s his mom that comes in instead. 

“Honey, Rhett’s here. He’s down stairs. I just wanted to check with you before he came up. Is everything… okay?”

Link swallows hard, forcing the liquid from his mouth as he nods, though he must not be too convincing, because she crosses the room smoothly and sits on the edge of the bed. 

“You wanna talk about it?” She asks soothingly, so kind and understanding. Really, though, he absolutely does not want to talk about this with his mother of all people, but he has to. 

“I acted… really creepy last time I saw him. He’s probably going to hate me now.” 

Sue clicks her tongue at him and chuckles quietly. 

“Please, as if that boy could ever hate you. He’s down there dancin’ from foot to foot ‘cause he’s so excited. But listen, if you aren’t ready to face him, then don’t. You’ve had a rough week. No shame in a little healing time.” 

Link wonders how he got so lucky to have a mother like her. She always knows just what to say and just what to cook to make him feel better. She’s great. Perfect, even. 

“Do you think that we can still be friends? Y’know… after all of that?”

Link fidgets with his fingers and fights back the stinging warning of tears, hoping that his mother won’t perceive him as being weak. He’s going to get enough of that perception already with being an omega, he just knows it. 

“I think y’all can be whatever you wanna be. S’long as you’re both willin’ to put in the time. I know he is, Link. He misses you. Called here everyday to check on you when you were indisposed.” 

The thought makes Link smile. Of course he and Rhett would still be okay. If they could survive summer camp and slumber parties and fights and make ups, they could weather this, too. Sure they could. 

“Okay, mama. I trust you. You can send him up if you don’t mind?” 

She smiles and pats his hands, pressing a kiss to his temple before she stands up. 

“I’ll send him up. But no funny business, you hear me? We’re god fearing people, Charles. You wait until you’re mated. Hear me?”

“Of course, mama. I know. I’m okay now. The symptoms are gone.” 

She smiles again before she heads to the door, but gives a small tap on the doorknob as she catches Link’s eye again. The gesture is understood and with a quick call down to Rhett, Link can hear the other boy taking the steps two at a time to see him. The past week has taken a toll on both of them once they get a good look at each other. Rhett’s usually styled hair looks slightly disheveled and there are a slight shadow of bag underneath his eyes. Still, the smile is a radiant one, and Link can’t help but smile back.

“You doin’ all right?”

Link nods his head and thankfully Rhett doesn’t close the door. For a moment Link wonders if his mother already talked to Rhett about that, or if Rhett thinks that it would be better for everyone that they aren’t alone. 

“I want to...apologize for what happened, man,” Link begins, but pauses once Rhett sits next to him and touches his knee. The feeling of warmth makes him needs to take another moment, and hold onto the moment at the same time. 

“You got nothin’ to say you’re sorry for,” Rhett answers. “My folks explained it to me. They were real proud of both of us actually for keeping our heads.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you kept your head. I acted like a dang fool…”

Link looks down and gnaws at his lip, ashamed and embarrassed and… is it hot in here? Gosh. 

“Dude. You couldn’t help it. You weren’t a fool. Plus, obviously with you being an omega, you were no match for the most alpha of them all.” 

Rhett beams with pride and Link hates him. Not really, but, ugh, he’s the worst. He can’t help the hearty laughter that bubbles from his chest, or the punch he lands on Rhett’s arm. He’s annoying. He deserves it. 

“The most alpha of them all. Please. You ain’t nothin’ but a wuss. Probably couldn’t go through with it because you know I’m too much for you to handle. The omega-iest omega that ever walked.” 

Link laughs again, clutching at his chest before wiping away a few tears that he’s brought on to himself, but when he regains his composure, Rhett’s not laughing with him. 

“I wanted to…”

He says it in a whisper, like he’s not sure if he’s ready to tell Link, let alone himself. But the gates are open, and he might as well let the flood waters out. 

“You did? With… me?” 

Rhett nods and shrugs his shoulders, trying to find the words. He’s lost, the answer evading him. But he has to try. For the sake of their friendship he’s gotta give it his best effort. 

“Yeah, with you, stupid.” Okay, that was probably a bad start. So he tries again. “Link… I’ve never, and I mean never ever, experienced anything like that in my whole life. Your scent… I can’t get it out of my head, man. It was… dang, brother. It was everything I’ve ever wanted, wrapped up in a nice little package. And the way you wanted me, it was like that package was mine to take. You follow me?” 

Link does, and more than anything he really wants to follow. Things are more complicated now than it was the last time Rhett had been this close. When just the scent of his skin was enough to bring Link so close to climax already. The feel of everything hungry and rough and so incredibly intimate. That sensation is meant for times alone in Link's bedroom when everyone else is asleep. When his grinding on anything pliable and washable was part of his thought process. Yet now, the normalcy of being a teenager feels like something with more weight and purpose. 

His father has told him this too, but that was before his folks knew what Link was. Back when his father would smile at Link playing with sticks and rocks in the backyard like the man he just assumed he was becoming. Now, the books and tiny collections of sideway glances are just too much for Link to take. 

As many times as both his mom and dad tell him that being an omega is fine, Link knows that it isn't. It will never be fine. Maybe with someone like Rhett it can be closer to fine. 

“You would wanna take me? Like...you really mean that?”

Rhett gives a tight nod of his head, eyes connecting with Link's in a way that Link could tell that he's being told the truth. The knot in his stomach tightens even more, and Link feels like he's going to actually throw up. Rhett needs to stop looking at him. Stop saying such nice things. Just stop.

Slowly Link leans over, and so does Rhett. Their weight shifts enough on the bed for the taller boy to need to adjust his hips so that the kiss meets in the best way. It's not like before, where Link was barely holding on to his senses. The burning heat of that moment was way more intense than right now, but if anything the soft moving of their mouths means so much more. 

“Oh, Jeez,” Link groans, the last little flit of his heat burning deep in his belly. 

He pulls away instantly, his head clear and well aware of the desire simmering within. It’s intense, the simmer rising to a flame as he looks at Rhett’s hooded eyes. 

“Please tell me you feel that, too?” Rhett husks, and, oh god, does Link fucking feel it. It’s everywhere. In every corner of his mind. Every inch of his skin. He feels it and he wants it, and of it wasn’t for the fact that his door is wide open and his mom is downstairs, he’d probably have already given in. 

“Let me mate you. Mark you. Make you mine forever,” Rhett pleads, adjusting to his knees and towering over Link’s seated form. 

“Wh-what? Rhett, think about what you’re saying.”

He’s fighting it, contesting the possibility in his mind, but more than anything he wants to expose his neck and feel Rhett’s teeth sink deep within his flesh. He wants to be bound to him until he dies. Have him by his side for always and forever… but they’re so young, and people that mate that early tend to… have a reputation. And not a good one. 

“I am thinking, Link! You’re all I can think about. Fuck, if I loved you before, I fucking need you now. It’s… you’re in my blood or something. You’re like, like oxygen. I don’t know. My body wants you. My head wants you. I fucking want you, Link. Lemme have you…” 

Link’s jaw hangs limply from the socket, his eyes are blown wide and his breath is barely there. He’s never heard Rhett curse so much, never heard such deeply rooted words come from him. Never seen him on the brink of tears, whining like he’s physically pained. 

“Rhett… we can’t…”

“Link.” His name comes out in a whimper, and Rhett looks like he’s taken a bullet straight to the heart for how sorrowful he looks. 

“You didn’t let me finish. We can’t yet. But… I want you, too.” 

This is just enough hope to stop Rhett from falling apart, but just barely. The green eyes moving from the plump lips kissed scarlet and the shallow chest inhaling and exhaling as fast as he can. Link seems to be dying of thirst as he stares up at Rhett, and this is what makes Rhett calm his muscles. To settle in and listen.

“I love you, Rhett, and that’s not my heat talking. I’ve always knew what I felt and...even if I wasn’t an omega I would have told you.”

“Yeah?”

Rhett is already on top of him again, not letting Link answer with words but with actions. The slight pull of his hair when Link weaves his fingers through it, and the strong musky scent of woods invading his skin and nostrils. He’s so hard it hurts. Feels the knot in his stomach about to burst. 

“What the hell? Alpha!”

So lost in each other’s lips that neither one of them heard the light footsteps of Link’s mother, but boy did they hear her now. Rhett sits up and straightens out his shirt, his face seering in shame for being caught. Sue is pretty much like a second mother, and here he is groping her son like some sort of stray who crept in off of the streets. 

“Momma, I can explain. It was me that started - “

“You say nothing about this, Link. I’m aware that your heat is over. Never would have Rhett here if that wasn’t the case. This is just you finding yourselves in each other, but you aren’t doing that while under my roof. We clear?”

Both boys whimper in submission at the older woman, and then Rhett stands immediately at the wave of her hand over to him. The grip to his shoulder sends him to one knee, and he yelps in pain and the wash of shame is there again. Link shuffles to get up as well. To try to stop his mother from putting Rhett in his place. To shout that he loves him, and they want to be together.

“Omega, stay put.”

Link freezes in place, never hearing that type of authority in his mother before. The usually soft and gentle quality of her voice has disappeared, and in front of him stands a fierceness of a female protecting her den. In the next moment Rhett is pulled back to his feet, and though he positively towers over Sue, it is clear that she is in control.

“Don’t touch my boy unless you plan on heading this to marriage,” she snaps, and Rhett cringes underneath her burning gaze. “Ya hear me?”

“Yes ma’am,” Rhett splutters, his mind racing with what to do to make this better. He needs to keep Link’s parents happy with him. He needs to.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it baby?” Sue asks, looking over to Link's strained expression.

Rhett exhales at the furious way that Link nods his head, still not moving in any other way until is mother tells him that he can. Then it suddenly hits Rhett. This is Link saying yes to being more, and Rhett can’t help but to smile.

“Well, Rhett, there ya go, son. There’s your answer. And I’m happy for the both of you, truly I am. You’re a good boy and I know you’ll be good to my Link,” she tells him as sweet as a fresh baked cherry pie. “But lemme tell you one thing; I catch you gropin’ up on my boy like that again and I’ll turn the fire hose on ya. Hear me?” 

Rhett nods with fear in his eyes. Hell hath no fury like a mother that sees her son getting felt up, apparently. 

“Good. Now, I think it’s best that the two of you spend your time down stairs. Rhett, I’m gonna call your mama. Seems we have a bit to discuss.” 

She finally, mercifully lets him go, but even as she walks away he can still feel the sting of her nails in his skin. Doesn’t matter. Nothing does. Only his boy that’s looking back at him like he’s hung the damn moon, and pride swells in his chest. Wow, he’s lucky. 

“You love me,” Rhett grins, teasing Link good naturedly. And though he’s embarrassed, Link doesn’t care. He’ll listen to Rhett’s antics for the rest of his life. 

“Maybe. I dunno. Haven’t really thought about it,” Link shoots back, unable to keep the shit eating grin from his lips. “And you love me, too.” 

Link’s on his feet and moving to Rhett as nimble as a cat, swift and sure footed. His arms are around his neck and he’s tugging him down to kiss him again, though this time quickly, fast enough to keep his mom off of his back. They stay braced in each other’s arms for a moment longer, relishing the heat coming from the other. It’s perfect. And it’ll always be perfect


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link goes for his first check up after his first heat.

It doesn’t matter how many times Link tries to prepare himself for his first visit to his new doctor. His legs are bouncing like crazy as he sits and waits. Part of him wishes he had said that he would be fine to go on his own, but the thought of being there by himself terrifies him. He’s fourteen, but he needs his momma so badly, that it’s already having him breathe differently.

Sue, for her part, is overly understanding. Her demeanor is already back to what Link has been used to since he was a child. Warm and sweet and loving, with a touch of sass when it’s needed. Her hand gently brushing the small of his back as they sit in the empty waiting room, both silently thrilled that Link is the last appointment of the day.

“Charles Neal?”

The nurse waves Link over, and Sue follows him down the long hallway and into Room 3. The instructions simple enough, but still Link is having trouble getting air in his lungs. The palms of his hands so sweaty that the hospital gown he needs to put on feels sticky to the touch. His mother is kind enough to turn her head while he changes, and then folds up his shirt, boxers and jeans and places them onto her lap. Link’s boots are another matter, and are left just out of the way near the door.

“Good afternoon, Link….Mrs. Neal…”

Dr. Miller is tall with thick gray hair, and eyes to match. The laugh lines surrounding his gaze and lips help Link and his mom want to smile back. The white doctor’s coat fits the man nicely, and is paired with dark brown pants and black shoes. His strong looking hands grip the chart as he closes the door behind him.

“Morning, sir,” Link mutters back.

The older man glances over to Sue first and gets a small nod, then heads over to the boy sitting on the examination table. Link allows the doctor to place the back of his hand on his forehead, internally wincing at how gross all of the sweat must feel.

“Hmmm, still a little warm,” Dr. Miller says softly, and then looks Link in the eyes. “When was the last day of your heat?”

Link darts his eyes towards his mother, hoping that she can answer. How the hell does Link not know something like that?

“Last Tuesday, Dr. Miller,” Sue chimes in, and Link makes a mental note to thank his mother for staying on top of things. Even if he isn’t able to do so.

The doctor clears his throat to show that he understands, and then begins to check Link’s eyes, ears, and throat. Then his reflexes are documented along with his vitals. It is hard for Link to see how this visit is any different than the many he has had with Dr. Thomson. Until Dr. Miller pulls what looks like shiny metal handles out from the bottom end of the table that Link is sitting on.

“These are called stirrups, Link. You place your feet in there, and they allow me examine your genitals externally and also a pelvic exam.”

“But...I thought that I didn’t have anything to check…the book said so.”

Link is already so red in the face that he’s shocked that he’s not on fire. Sue gives a small shush sound, but Dr. Miller ignores her. His complete focus is on the scared teen in front of him.

“Well, being an omega is complicated, Link, but I’ll explain everything for you, all right?”

Link nods, feeling like he isn’t falling to pieces nearly as fast.

“The books your parents gave you to read are correct that you don’t have a traditional womb,” the doctor says. “Externally you are just as male as any other male. You have a working penis, and your testicles provide your body the testosterone it needs to grow a beard if you want when you’re older and to aid in muscle development. Just like your other male friends.”

The doctor pauses, and glances back over his shoulder to see Sue writing some notes down on a sheet of paper.

“What makes you unique…” Dr. Miller continues, “Is that you also have a functioning set of ovaries within your body, and along with that a working uterus for carrying a baby to term. These things are what allows you, along with females to go into heat and get pregnant.”

“So, that’s what makes me so _weird_?”

The doctor places a hand on Link’s right arm and squeezes it gently. The gray eyes are so soft as he sighs.

“You aren’t weird, Link. You’re unique. Special. There are so few of us around that - “

“Wait,” Link squeaks, and Sue huffs at his rudeness for interrupting, but Link doesn’t care. He’s too busy staring at this man as he truly connects what he’s just heard. “You’re an omega too?”

“Yes, son. I am,” he smiles, and then adds, “And I don’t think my alpha or our three children would appreciate you calling me weird.”

Link blushes a deep crimson, though it’s clear the doctor was teasing. It’s a good natured rib, intended to take a bit of the tension from Link’s shoulders. It works, somewhat.

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t intend to-”

“Don’t you worry, son. I understand how you feel, believe me. Puberty is hard enough without learning you’re different from most of, if not all of your peers.”

His eyes are so kind, and the squeeze on Link’s shoulder (a lot of people have been doing that lately) is so reassuring.

“But this is not a difference that you should be ashamed of. It’s a difference that should be celebrated. You’ve been given a gift, Link. You’re a man who can bear a child. Do you understand how special that is? It’s a medical marvel. A true miracle.”

Link’s at a loss for words. He supposes he hadn’t thought of it that way. He can have babies. Real, honest to goodness babies, made in his own body. Maybe Rhett… oh, would Rhett want babies? With him? Maybe someday. It’s a nice thought.

Rhett’s strong and protective and nurturing and so kind. He’d make a good father, Link thinks. Link would be proud to have his babies. But then again, he mentally slaps himself, he and Rhett have been together all of a few days and he probably shouldn’t get so dang ahead of himself.

“Thank you, sir,” Link tells him genuinely. His words were helpful, really they were, but Link still can’t help but feel a little uneasy at his status. It’s something he knows he’ll have to deal with over the passage of time.

The rest of the visit is awkward, but Link gets through it. It helps that Dr. Miller understands so many of his fears and embarrassment, going through some of the same things when he was Link's age. As far as the doctor could tell Link is very healthy and developing as well as any omega his age.

“I would highly suggest getting Link starting birth control,” Dr. Miller mentions, glancing from Sue to Link's startled face. “Not that you're going to be having sex. That's dangerous with your age and your body still developing, but it will help with keeping your heats more within your control, and if you do have a courting alpha, it will allow both of you to be around each other more with the worry of getting...too involved, if you catch my meaning.”

Sue coughs pointedly, and Dr. Miller looks back at her. There is a parent to parent dialogue happening silently between them, and Link isn't liking it one bit.

“I have a teenager too,” the doctor sighs. “They seem like a completely different species sometimes.”

Link frowns as his mother and doctor share a knowing laugh, and then after a small chat about a few other medical things, the doctor writes out a prescription for the birth control pills, and Link gets dressed and they head on their way to the pharmacy.

The order for the pills has already been sent over and Link sits in the little area near the pharmacy as his mom heads over to speak to the the clerk behind the counter. The woman seems only a few years older than Link, with her dark rimmed eyeglasses placed on the bridge of her freckled nose. Her lips form an almost perfect frown as she scans the computer screen, and then over to Link sitting nervously.

“I'm sorry, but I need to reach the doctor about this prescription. It should only take a few minutes.”

Sue is already eyeing this woman with suspicion.

“Why do you need to do that?”

The shift in his mother's tone is stunning, and the tech assistant is already getting herself prepared for having to tell the older woman off. Female on female fights could be just as vicious as anything males could do to each other, and Link is already wondering if he needs to get someone to intervene.

“The doctor may have given your son a prescription for the wrong - “

“My son is an omega,” Sue hisses, leaning heavily on the counter. “And if you dare do anything to embarrass my boy I will have your job _and_ your neck.”

Link has never seen the color drain out of another person's face until today. Yet here he is, watching his mother once again protect him with the barely contained authority that only a mama can.

“Don’t you pay any mind to that now, Link. Small minded people don’t mean a thing to us.”

Link both shrinks in embarrassment and puffs with pride. His mom gives him an award winning grin, and when the tech comes back with the prescription, she yanks it from her hands with breakneck speed, and the other woman looks like she’s near quaking with fear.

“Hopefully you’ll learn a few manners before we need to refill this again. Have a good day.”

Note to self; Sue Neal is not one to be messed with.

As their car pulls into the driveway, it would be impossible to mistake the towering figure sitting on their front porch, with a dancing, impatient leg and a smile that could split his cheeks wide open if he wasn’t careful.

“Well, looky there, Link. Your man’s waitin’ on ya,” his mom teases, and Link groans his disappointment.

“He’s not my man, mama. Don’t be gross.”

She laughs and pats his knee lovingly.

“Well, somethin’ else you’d rather him be called? Your intended? Or maybe your betrothed?”

She’s soaking in the heat from his cheeks like it’s life mana, a high pitched cackling laugh spilling from her parted lips. She’s having far too much fun at his expense, Link thinks.

“Please, mama. You’re so embarrassing.”

He jumps out of the car before she can say anything else and bounces up the steps to Rhett’s side.

“Hey, bo,” he greets cheerily, and those sweet rounded apple cheeks that he gets in return are more than enough to make up for his hellish day.

“Link, take your meds before you forget. Hello, Rhett,” his mother says before dipping into the front door.

“Medicine? You sick?”

The concern is palpable from both the words and the deep set eyebrows. His frown is so low that it looks as if his mouth might just fall off of his face, and Link can’t help but laugh at it.

“I’m not sick, Rhett. I… I’m gettin’ started on birth control…”

The amount of heat that his poor cheeks have experienced today is astronomical, so much so that it’s a wonder that they haven’t given up and packed their bags.

“You… oh… oh. Okay. Well that’s, uh…” he swallows so harshly that it makes an audible gulping sound. Gosh, has he always been this dang cute? “That’s somethin’.”

“Yeah, so I figure now we’re good to go. You know, without any protection,” Link tells him with a forced straight face, and when Rhett yelps in surprise he laughs harder than he has in a long while.

“Oh gosh, Rhett. It’s so my heats are a little more stable. Don’t have an aneurysm.”

“Don’t tease me like that, jerk.”

Link nods his concession and leans in to pull him into a tight hug, luxuriating in that same deep natural smell that he’d noticed before. It brings him home in a weird sort way. It’s strong and smooth all at the same time. It’s perfect.

“Missed you today,” Rhett mumbles into Link’s hair.

Link is way too into just the feeling of Rhett's warm touch onto his skin. Sure, they have been this close before, but that was before they knew what each other were. Back when Rhett would guess who would get a girlfriend first, or which one would grow the thicker beard. It seems like decades from that time, the roles of their lives flipped and turned until neither of them could barely tell which way is up.

“What's that?”

It's when Link is pulling away from the hug that he sees the small package right by Rhett's feet. The box is wrapped in dark blue paper decorated with yellow suns. Rhett smiles as he picks it up and hands it over.

“I know it's not traditional to be here when you open it, but...I was worried about someone takin’ it before you got home, so I just waited around until, you know…”

Link tilts his head, clearly confused, which doesn't help Rhett in his struggling at all.

“Anyway, I'll get goin’ so you can open it, and...yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow morning, bo.”

Rhett starts to leave, but Link is already grabbing his arm so tightly that Rhett isn't going anywhere. The box is shaking in Link's other hand, and there is no way that Rhett is leaving right now. Link knows what's in this package. An offering that an alpha gives to the one that he has decided to date. A small item that is brushed with his scent to show his intention to court.

Usually it is placed at the home, with the alpha away to allow the choice to be made without any chance of feeling corroced. As if that was possible for Link to ever feel with Rhett.

Yet, Link isn't about to let tradition stop him from holding Rhett so tightly that he may break an arm bone or two. So there the taller boy stands, awkward as hell, his green eyes averted as Link opens up the package. Inside of it is a small brown teddy bear with black button eyes and a blue ribbon around its neck. Link drops the box to the ground and inhales the fur as deeply as he can. It's earthy and woodsy and everything so wonderfully Rhett. It's a question that Link has longed to answer for longer than he even realizes.

“Yes,” he whispers, and Rhett’s smile returns.

“You sure, Link? I… you can take a while to thi-”

He’s shut up by Link’s kiss on his lips, and even as they stay pressed together, they’re giggling though it, lost in the absurdity that their life long best friend was now something so much more.

“I love it, Rhett. Thank you. And I’m sure. I’m really, really sure.”

Rhett loves that he loves it. The word swirls around in his mind, mixing and melding with every memory he’s ever made with Link. Loves the summer afternoons spent at the river. Loves that Link chews on the ends of his pencils when he studies. Loves that even though Link is way too old to be such a picky eater, he still insists on cereal and peanut butter. Loves his eyes and his smile. Shit, he might just love Link. And Link might just love him back.

“Let’s go inside and tell my mom and dad,” Link insists and holds his hand out to help Rhett up. It’s his job to take care of Rhett just as much as it’s Rhett’s job to take care of him, in his opinion. Traditional roles be damned.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s hard to believe where the time has gone by. It’s not like anything has changed in the last four years since that day on Link’s doorstep. Even now, the little teddy bear is still resting the the head of Link’s bed. The eyes are not as shiny as when it was brand new, but still as fluffy as ever. The fur is slightly worn in places where Link has placed his nose on nights when he misses Rhett like crazy. 

Yet soon enough the distance will be gone between them, along with the hurried kisses on the way home from dates. Hugs and heated moments in the back of Rhett’s truck are all wonderful, of course, but it’s nothing compared to them finally having a place of their own. Their families have already given them access to the first home funds for those who want to mate right out of high school, and man, that is totally what both Link and Rhett want to do. The discussions uncomfortable and direct, but both of them were set on what they wanted, and in the end that’s all that matters. 

It is this talk about moving in that has the two of them sitting in the coffee shop today. Rhett looking slightly older than eighteen with the beard he has decided to sport. Link also looks more mature with the help of him finally breaking down and getting glasses. His eyes looking even more of a dazzling blue than ever before. 

“You still haven’t sold me on movin’ into that small duplex down on Michigan Ave,” Link huffs. His coffee at this point cold as he places all of his attention on the the classified ad between them. The red house in the advertisement looks so tiny that his legs feel a cramp just at seeing the photos.

“It’s cozy, yeah..” Rhett mutters back, instinctively placing his hand on the necklace that Link had given him almost four years ago. The small blue stone glistens in the artificial light as the long fingers rub it. “It’s what we can afford, man. Part time jobs don’t make much money and with us goin’ to college... Our folks can only help with the deposit and first and last.”

“I know, but… ugh, we’re just gonna be on top of each other, and-”

“That ain’t such a bad thing, baby,” Rhett interjects and Link rolls his eyes and kicks him playfully under the table. 

“You’re a one track minded animal, you know that?”

“Well look at who I’m with. How could I not think of having you every minute of everyday? You’re beautiful, Link.”

Link blushes so heartily that it makes him feel hot. Like all of the blood in his body is taking up residence right under his skin, making it tingle and burn. Suddenly his lukewarm coffee is still a little too hot for him, and he thinks he might need to take an ice bath. 

He looks to Rhett, to tell him that he needs something, but Rhett’s already looking at him with his pupils so wide that he almost looks demented. 

“Rhett?” His voice is nearly as shaky as his hands, and at the sound of his name Rhett takes a sharp breath in, flexing his chest and bulking his frame drastically. 

“We need to leave. Now.” 

Link yelps when his arm is grabbed and he’s yanked out of his chair, with barely enough time for his feet to catch the ground before Rhett’s arm is protectively around his shoulder and he’s pulling him toward the door. Link can hear a low, threatening rumble emanating from Rhett’s chest as he glances around the room in warning. 

“Where are we going?” Link whines, and Rhett is still in awe about how he can be so oblivious to his own body, even after all this time. 

“Shh, you’re going in heat, baby,” he whispers close to Link’s ear, sending him into a fit of shivers. “M’gonna take you home.” 

Oh, well shit. How that slipped past Link, he has no idea but now that he knows, he really knows. He clutches onto Rhett, his legs going from strong and sure to jelly in an instant. But Rhett’s there with strong arms to hold him up, and he’s in no danger of falling, not now or ever. 

“Alpha…” Link murmurs and kisses at the side of Rhett’s face as he’s placed delicately into the car and buckled in. Rhett gives him a quick kiss in return before he pulls away and shuts the door, quickly sliding into his own seat and putting it in drive quickly. 

Link’s miserable already. He’s clawing at Rhett’s arm, squirming in his seat like he’ll never be comfortable again. He’s half tempted to click away his seatbelt and climb into Rhett’s lap, but his symptoms are only just showing and he’s still got half a brain. 

“Rhett. Please. Just pull over. We’re both legal. We can… you can… please, Rhett, please?” 

“No, Link. Hush now,” Rhett tells him with a voice much smoother than his frazzled nerves. 

“But we can. You can fuck me, now. I want you to. I really, really want you to fuck me, Rhett. Need it.”

Link’s husky voice and sultry eyes are distracting enough, but couple that with the sweet honeyed scent rolling off of him, Rhett’s surprised he can concentrate enough in driving. 

“No, Link. Stop now. We’re almost there.” 

“Alpha,” he nearly shouts. “Pull over! Now!”

His tone is not one that can be tolerated, and Rhett’s temper is rising at his insistence. Still though, he understands that Link’s a bit altered, and truthfully, so is he. 

“Baby-” he tries again, but Link’s quick to cut him off. 

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I swear to go-”

“Omega!” Rhett snaps, and the arm that Link’s been clinging to is thrust against his chest, pushing him against his seat. “I said stop! Calm yourself down. Get it together!”

Link whines, but does what he is told. In his fevered mind he hates that he needs to obey. Hates it just as much as he wants to have Rhett inside of him, raw and viciously banging him until both of them are almost howling into the sky. He groans, his mind already playing out the scene. Rhett on top of him, shoulders sparkling with sweat as his muscles flex in time with Link’s own hips. Link’s calves over those same freckled shoulders, toes curling as Rhett works them both to the first climax they have ever had together.

“Hey, Link, stop doin’ that!”

It’s a compromise in Link’s opinion. If Rhett won’t fuck him then why not fuck himself? He’s done it over the past few years, so why not now? So there Link is, with his hand down his unzipped jeans and pumping himself like he’s trying to win a contest. His right arm a blur as he strokes up and down, and his left hand in the back of his pants and spreading his cheeks. 

Rhett is beside himself, barely able to keep control over the truck or his own hormones. Wave after wave of the honey and milk scent that he adores is invading his nostrils. Begging him to just pull over the goddamn truck and take what’s his. To grab the ebony locks and have Link on top of him and let him give his omega what he needs. What they both need.

“Please...Rhett,” Link slurs, his blue eyes clouded over and mouth puckering as he continues to pleasure himself. “You know you want this. Ya told me so.. Kissed me so many times. I think about you every single time I do this in my bed. Jus’ look at what ya do to me…”

“Jesus Christ,” Rhett whimpers, stupidly glancing down to watch his own private show. His body already refusing to listen to anything but the pained whimpers in the seat next to him. Just a few more blocks is all he needs. He presses the gas pedal and the truck whips to over twenty miles over the limit. If he hears sirens then the cop will just need to wait until he’s in Link’s driveway to give him a ticket. 

“Oh, god...I’m so wet,” Link squeaks. “I’m gonna come.”

The smell of Link’s climax is like an eighteen wheeler, slamming into Rhett hard and fast and disarming him ever so slightly. He’s near tears now, needy with want and hating that he can’t take him right there in the front seat of his old truck. Hates that Link doesn’t already have the scar of a bite on his neck that lets everyone else know to back the fuck off. 

“Rhett, oh Rhett,” Link’s hips are still writhing, rolling and enticing as they pull into his driveway.

Rhett works diligently to tuck Link back into his pants, moving his fingers past the harsh smacks that Link delivers to ward him off. He’s trying stay unclothed, trying his best to stay free and able to sink down into Rhett at a moment’s notice. But his parents are just inside, and it’s probably not the best idea to deliver him half naked and screaming. 

Rhett’s tugging him out of the seat and throwing him over his shoulder before Link knows it, with his arm slung across the backs of his knees to keep him in place. Link’s still clawing, scratching and moving against Rhett as he kicks the door and prays that someone will answer it quickly. 

Charles is there after what seems like an eternity, confused and concerned as to why someone was pounding on the door like they’re trying to break in. 

“Oh, Rhett! What’s-”

“Take him. Here.”

Rhett throws Link off of him, careful not to let him fall, but as soon as Link’s feet his solid ground he’s charging back toward Rhett, and he’s forced to hold him at an arm's length as he struggles against him. 

“Charles,” Rhett breathes, “Please, please grab him. I won’t be able to stop myself-”

Before Rhett can even finish his sentence, Link’s caught in his dad’s embrace, kicking his legs up and struggling to get free. 

“Let me… let me go! I need him! Rhett! Rhett, don’t let him take me away from you! Please, alpha!” 

Rhett’s already backing away, ashamed that he can’t be of more help, but if he stays for one second longer, he’s going to be in a fight with Link’s dad, and what a stupid, stupid thought. So, as if to remind himself of this, Rhett takes another step back. His body is throbbing from the top of his head to the soles of his feet, but they are so close to being able to be together. They just needs to control their urges until they graduate in a couple of weeks. 

“Sue! I need help!” Charles shouts. “Get the door!”

The yelling snaps both Link and Rhett out of their desires for just the fleetest of moments, but it’s enough. As if she is has the racing skills of an olympic runner, Sue Neal at the front door. Her hair still in pink rollers from her obviously styling and setting her hair. Her eyes dart from her son, sweaty and red faced to her husband, who is looking more confused than she has ever seen him in the twenty plus years of their first mating.

“Charles, get Link upstairs,” she barks. “Rhett, stay here and don’t move ‘til I get back to the door.”

At once, Charles begins to pull Link away from the door amid a fresh wave of tears and howls for his alpha. Rhett is shaking so badly he feels like he may throw up at the sight of his omega in pain. He’s the biggest pile of shit on the planet for hurting Link the way that he is.

“I said stay put,” Sue reminds, and Rhett realizes that he must have taken a couple of steps forward. He doesn’t move again, and Sue closes the front door and there is the loud click of the lock. 

Now the only noises that can be heard are the sounds of Link being dragged up the stairs by his father. The cries of Rhett’s name on Link’s lips is way too much, and Rhett begins to pace back and forth. The door opens again in what feels like an eternity, with Sue giving Rhett what looks like bedsheets and the shirt that Link was wearing just a few minutes ago. 

“I need you to scent these sheets,” she says quickly. “Just like you did last month, ok? Had no idea his heat would come early like this. Ya’ll weren't doing nothin’ you weren’t-”

“No ma’am!”

Rhett might as well be being x-rayed by the way Sue is staring him down, but eventually she seems to believe him.

“The shirt is to...help you out,” she continues, looking slightly pink herself. “Bring ‘em back as soon as you can, or Link will be wailin’ for you all night.”

“God damn it,” comes a shout from what must be Link’s bedroom. “He bit me! That son of a - ”

“Charles! Language!” Sue calls back as she slams the door behind her, leaving Rhett a stressed out wreck on the Neal’s porch. 

Rhett can think only of Link as he speeds back home, flying through stop signs and red lights. He doesn’t care. Let him get a ticket. Let him get arrested. Doesn’t matter. 

“Oh, hello, Rhett!” His mother greets him warmly as he slams through the front door. “Where’s the fire?” 

“Link’s in heat,” he tells her without pausing to properly say hello. 

He takes the steps two at a time, and by the time his bedroom door is closed, he’s already got his shirt off. He tosses it on the floor along with the sheets and Link’s own scented shirt and strips his boots and jeans off, and lastly his boxers. He flops down on top of them and cocoons himself inside, rolling back and forth and writhing all over them. He moves to his stomach and pushes himself harshly against the floor, as flashes of Link fill his head. 

Link whining, clawing, gasping. Link with his pants down not long before. Link moaning his name. Him growling Link’s name. God, he’s so fucking gorgeous. So, so fucking perfect in every way, and the next time he’s like this, so out of control, Rhett will be able to have him in every single filthy way that he wants him. The thought is so intense that he can nearly taste it, and before he knows it, he’s sticking to the sheets, glued to them from his own release. It’s not quite the scenting that Link’s mother had in mind, Rhett’s sure, but the thought of Link sleeping in his DNA is too sexy for him to really care. 

After pulling his clothes on and balling up the sheets, careful to hide the stain, he goes back down stairs, much more calmly. 

“Everything okay?” His mother asks, concern laced in her voice. 

“Link’s in heat,” he tells her again. “Sue asked me to scent some things for him.” 

“S’at why you’re all scratched up?” She mentions and nods to his forearms caked with little bits of dried blood. 

“Oh. Yeah. I had to get him home quick. He… didn’t want to go.” 

“I remember those days,” she chuckles, and Rhett scrunches his nose in disgust. This is not at all what he wants to talk about. “Well, best not to keep him waiting, Honey. But I’m very proud of you. You sure turned out to be a good man. Link is lucky to have you.” 

Rhett smiles at the compliment, though he’s not sure about that, after he just left his omega crying in pain. 

“Thanks, ma, but I’m definitely the lucky one. I gotta drop these off, but I’ll be back soon, okay?” 

Diane gives a small smile as Rhett heads out of the front door, and the drive back over to Link's house is this time slightly more calm. Rhett isn't going to press his luck with speeding for a third time today. It's only when the door is flung opened again that Rhett second guesses his decision about racing back. Charles is looking worse for wear when he leans against the door frame. His salt and pepper hair is sticking up like he stuck his finger in an electric socket. His cheeks and forehead sweaty and blue eyes narrowed in severe frustration. 

“I brought the sheets,” Rhett says weakly, holding them out in a crumpled heap. When Charles reaches out to take them and Rhett notices the bandage on his right hand. 

“He really does love you,” Charles grunts, looking from Rhett to the top of the stairs. “Can't believe he's not an alpha with as strong as he -”

“Charles, who's that at the front door?”

Sue isn't one for waiting too long for an answer, and although her curlers are still in tact, the older woman looks like she also has been having a rough time with her only child. Still she looks thrilled to see the sheets back, and has Charles heading back up to Link's bedroom with them.

“Just toss em in, honey,” she says to Charles' retreating back. “You don't want to be seein' what Link's gonna do with 'em.”

Rhett can hear an uncomfortable groan as the footsteps continue up, but he tries his best not to cringe in front of Link's mother. 

“You know the drill,” Sue sighs. “You need to stay away for at least the next five days. If you get phone calls from him, you answer appropriately. No winding him up more than he is.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Sue hums at the obedience, her hand reaching up to touch the blue jewel of the necklace Link had given Rhett years ago. 

“Still as pretty as the day he gave it to you,” she coos. “You wear it proudly. Shows how much you love my special boy.”

“I do. I really do,” he grins, lost in thought for a moment when he hears a sharp yelp from inside that definitely came from Link’s father. 

“Rhett?” Is the next thing he hears, and soon he sees a flash at the top of the stairs, followed quickly by his boy running so quickly down the steps that it almost looks as if he doesn’t have feet. He looks a mess. A hot fucking mess. He’s wearing only sweatpants, giving Rhett a clear view of his splotchy red chest, sparkling with sweat. His hair… oh man, it’s never been wilder, nearly as wild as his wide blue eyes. 

“You came back!” 

Rhett braces himself for impact, but before Link can get there, the door is slammed shut followed by the sound of a deadbolt being locked into place. 

“Link, dammit!” Charles yells, but it’s barely heard over the feral sounds of Link as he slams against the door. 

Rhett whimpers, wishing more than anything he could get in there. This is bullshit. He’s eight-fucking-teen and if he wants to fuck his omega, he should have every right to. He should be in there, shoving Link’s face into the pillows and hollowing out his insides. He should have his teeth sunk so deep into his flesh that he hits the bone. Fuck them for keeping them apart. 

But there’s still the logical side to him, the one that’s keeping him from giving himself over to his instincts, and boy, is that side of him a fighter. He knows that he has to wait, just a little bit longer, and then he’ll be all his. Just. A. Little. While. 

There’s the sound of something glass shattering, followed by more yells from Link’s parents, and just as Rhett’s about to beg to be let back in, the door swings wide open and Sue is dragging him in by his shirt collar. 

“We can’t tame him. Help us,” she pleads, and as soon as Link catches another smell of Rhett, he wrestles free from his dad’s grip and leaps into Rhett’s arms. 

He’s kissing his face from forehead to chin, grinding himself against Rhett as much as he can. His legs are wrapped around Rhett’s waist, and Rhett’s supporting him under his thighs. Rhett’s eyes roll back at the proximity, and soon he’s kissing Link back, hot and heavy and sloppy. He’s so close and so warm and willing and ready and…

“Alpha! Put him in his place!” Link’s mom screeches, clearly uncomfortable with the lewd display playin out in her pristine living room. 

“Link,” he groans, every fiber of his being (except for one little baby fraction) is telling him to throw Link down and claim him, but that little baby fraction is imploring him not to. Fuck. 

“Link you gotta… gotta get back upstairs,” he pleads with a voice that’s far too scratchy. 

“Come with me.”

“No, Link. Not right now. Please, go.” 

“No!” 

Link’s teeth and lips and tongue are grazing his neck, and while his head lulls to grant more access, he’s mentally kicking himself. 

“I’m serious,” he tells him sternly, and moves to drop him, but Link clings on tighter than he ever imagined possible. 

“You don’t love me!” He wails, and finally, Rhett’s had enough of his childish behavior. 

“Omega!” He bellows, and not for the first time today, and Link stills immediately. “Get down!” 

Rhett’s still yelling, and he hates that he has to, but how else can he get his point across. Link lets his feet slide back to the ground, but still his arms are wrapped around Rhett’s neck, and he’s so close to Rhett’s ear, whining and crying like Rhett’s the worst person to walk the face of the planet. 

“I said, get down!”

Link drops to the floor and onto his back, his neck exposed in submission. It makes Rhett feel powerful, his ability to control him when he needs to, and he’s pleased to find Link’s parents nodding to him appreciatively. 

Charles moves to scoop Link back up, but he’s still fighting him. He snaps at him like a wild animal, and while it’s sort of endearing, it’s incredibly irritating. 

“To your room! Now!” Rhett commands, and while Link looks like a toddler that’s just been scolded, he walks slowly back towards the stairs. 

“Link,” Rhett says quietly, and Link turns back with a hopeful look. “I love you. Even if you think I don’t right now. Now go.” 

There is contempt in the blue eyes that stare back. A visceral rage that is barely being held back, but still Link doesn't come back again. His bare feet stomp on each end every step as he heads back to his bedroom, the door slamming behind him. 

“He'll be alright, Rhett,” Sue says, her expression as kind as she can muster. “He knows that you love him. Heats are so rough in the beginning.”

Rhett prays that she's right. The very thought of Link doubting his love is breaking him apart from the inside out. 

The ride back home is full of frequent stops. The tears are too many for Rhett to drive home without the need to pull over to dry his face. He can't get the vision of Link so sad and wanting out of his mind. Maybe he'll get a phone call from Link later tonight once he's calmed down a little. 

By the time Rhett gets back his father Jim is already home from work, and waiting for him on the sitting area on the front porch. The older man is still in his business suit, but already halfway done with his beer. The white hair rustling in the evening breeze. 

“Hey Rhett,” Jim mutters as Rhett takes a seat beside him. “Your momma told me you've had a rough day with Link. He's doing better now?”

“Yeah, just thinks I don't love him.”

Jim takes another sip of his beer, and then sighs.

“Had to put him in his place, huh?”

Rhett stares at his father, mouth slightly opened. Jim chuckles and takes another sip.

“Had that same look when I had to correct your own momma back in the day. Man, she was so ready to have babies, but we needed to be safe until we got a proper home. Thought she'd poison my dinner with the glare she gave me, but she was fine. Link will be, too. If he wasn't you still wouldn't have that on your neck, boy.”

With a glance to Rhett's necklace, his father chuckles again. The blue jewel is just stunning in the low light of the evening. 

“I didn't think that...omegas could take their gift back?”

“Sure can, son. Nothing is permanent until you bite each other. Until then, you both have every right to leave, and it looks like neither one of you are leaving anytime soon.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rhett looks around his room, or well, his old room, now. The boxes are packed haphazardly, mostly with things that were spatially close rather than like items together. Link’s boxes, he’s sure, will be the exact opposite. Probably packed immaculately with neat little bubble wrapped pockets for the breakables. 

He smiles to himself, so excited to finally close the last bit of distance between them. They settled on that tiny little apartment that Link was against, and he’s not thrilled to hear the constant stream of complaints that he knows are coming, but there’s little that could happen to dampen his mood. 

“Rhett,” he’s drawn from his thoughts as he hears his mother yelling for him from downstairs. “Link’s in the phone.”

Rhett rolls his eyes and chuckles softly, of course his impatience was getting the best of him already. 

“Hey, baby,” he drawls smoothly as he takes the phone from his mom with a nod of thanks. 

“Rhett! Are you almost finished? Will you be here soon?” 

Link’s speaking so quickly that it makes Rhett’s head spin. His boy is a lot of work. Everyone’s told him so, especially Link’s own parents. He’s stubborn and demanding, but fuck, does Rhett love him. He’ll love him through all of the tantrums he throws and through all of his stomping and huffing. Because he’s absolutely perfect. 

“I told you I’d be there at one. Do me a favor and look at the clock. It’s only eleven.” 

“Rh-ett,” Link sighs. “I’m just so excited. I can’t wait to go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning. I love you.” 

Rhett’s heart flutters in his chest, so overcome with emotion. He wants all of those things, too. So, so badly. 

“Aw, Link. And here I just thought you couldn’t wait for me to fuck you everytime you want.” 

On the other end of the line Link is giggling at how dirty his alpha is. The phone cord is twisted around his right index finger as he smiles. His mom and dad are luckily not around to overhear where this conversation is going. Both finally going on that movie date they had been talking about all week. 

“Well, that's a given,” Link slurs. “Where do you think we should enjoy each other first? The kitchen table? Or maybe just take me right on the living room floor?”

“Gosh, Link...you kiss your momma with that mouth?”

“Not anymore after today. My lips are only for you, alpha.”

Rhett groans into the receiver, his face most likely a shade of red that doesn't exist in the world. The phone almost slides out of his sweaty hands. 

“I better get back to packing...before this phone call gets us both doing things that we’re better off doin’ in person.”

Link chuckles darkly into the receiver, enjoying where this conversation is going more and more, but Rhett has a point. 

“Is that a promise, baby?”

“Oh, you have no idea what I'm gonna do to you once I see you in our new home.”

The growl in Rhett's voice is intoxicating, and Link is relishing the flirty nature of their past few chats. Even his mom has stopped trying to curb their side glances at each other when Rhett has been over. It's like she already knows that at this point it's better to just stay clear of the inevitable collision. 

“Oh gosh, Rhett. Yeah. I’m gonna let you get back to packin’. But Rhett?”

“Yeah, baby?” 

“Hurry. I love you.” 

“I love you, too. See ya soon.” 

If his packing was shitty before, it’s a complete cluster fuck now. He’s throwing shit in boxes that doesn’t make a lick of sense, and to be honest, he couldn’t care less. He just has to make a quick stop by his new apartment to drop his things off and head to Link with an empty truck. 

As if just meant to be different Link is as relaxed as can be. His boxes stacked neatly near the front door and he’s whistling as he waits for Rhett to arrive. He even makes a point of taking another shower. They aren't planning on getting frisky right away, but it's always good to be ready just in case. 

Rhett is moving through the new place after he empties the truck. The voice of Link inside of his head reminds him to make sure that the water and electricity are both turned on and running properly. The plan is to get Link and his things and head over to the house, then grab a quick lunch and then come back to their new home to unpack and well, finally have sex for the first time. 

By the time that Rhett is backing into the driveway of Link's house, Charles and Sue have returned. They are all grins and hugs as they help pack up. The extra help is really needed with all of the furniture that Link's mother has gifted them. Now they have a small dining room set and the full sized bed from the guest room. Lots of dishes for the kitchen and Charles even gave them a brand new television. 

“Make sure you two call us once you get your new phone number,” Sue says sweetly. “And make sure you let all of us know when you have given each other your mate bites.”

Link rolls his eyes, but Sue pays him no attention. 

“Take care of each other,” Charles adds as they finish up, and adds in a smirk to Rhett. “He's your problem now.”

“Gee, thanks, dad. Love you, too.” Link scoffs, but he’s reminded of his antics when his dad holds up his teeth scarred hand with a laugh. 

Link gives his mom one last hug as she dabs at her eyes, and they’re back on the road. The road to freedom. Finally. 

“So you’re my problem now, huh? You gonna give me grief, Link?” 

Link grins back at him, teeth showing a pearly white and his eyes glittering through his dark framed glasses. 

“Every minute of everyday. You up for that, alpha?” 

“Don’t test me, omega. You’ll be put in your place before you can even say, ‘please, daddy,’” Rhett laughs, and it amps up when Link hits him from across the center console. 

“I will never call you daddy. Get that through your meaty fucking alpha head right now,” Link giggles back. 

“I dunno, babe, I’ve heard you say some weird shit when you’re in heat. Never say never.” 

Link’s cheeks flare up as he thinks about his previous heats, embarrassment flooding his system. Ugh, he’s ridiculous, and boy does he know it. Rhett catches sight of him shrinking down in his seat and reaches for his hand before giving it a tight squeeze. 

“Hey now, I think it’s sexy, Link. Don’t be shy. I love hearin’ all about how much you want me, and I ain’t teasin’. I mean it. I love it.” 

Link feels a little better now. It’s still, well, it’s awkward as hell no matter what, but after four years of him being fucking insane every now and then and Rhett’s still with him… it can’t be all that bad. 

“I just can’t wait until you say all’a those things and I can show you how much I love hearin’ it. M’gonna make you feel so good, Link. Been waiting for this for what feels like forever.” 

The husky quality of Rhett's voice is doing so many things to Link now, and again he feels just as hot and bothered as he did the last time they were driving along in this truck. Granted, the memory of that day was hazy. That just came with the territory with heats, but Link definitely remembers that he had gotten off in this same passenger seat. All while Rhett was driving.

“Maybe we can umm, skip the lunch and just get to what happens after?”

Rhett feels the warmth of Link's hand on the top of his knee, and then as it slowly slides to his inner thigh. He groans at the sensation of Link teasing him already. 

“Sounds like the best idea you've ever had, baby.”

The truck is barely in their new driveway before Link is leaning over to catch Rhett's lips with his. The familiar tickle hits both of their bellies but this time there is anticipation that is so strong that it makes their heads spin. 

“I got blankets in the house already,” Rhett mumbles between kisses. “Already laid out with a few pillows.”

“Good,” Link moans back. 

They take the steps up to their apartment with Link leading the way, though he’s going up backwards so that he has access to Rhett’s lips. During any other time, Rhett would be concerned for his safety, his poor sweet, clumsy boy always finding a way to hurt himself. But he doesn’t have time to think of that now. He only has time for Link. And what he’s doing to Link. And what he’s about to do to him. 

They fumble the front door open and Rhett’s quick to direct Link to the bedding, knowing that he’ll want to nest it in some certain way. That he’ll want to scent it and make it is own. 

He can’t help but chuckle as he watches Link flip around on the blankets. He’s making sure to mark every square inch of fabric, in pure Link fashion. He’s anal retentive almost to a fault, and of course even as he’s gearing up for his first time, he has to make it just so. 

“Okay, Rhett. I, uh, think I’m good now. You can… come over here.” 

Rhett hadn’t realized just how nervous he was until he starts taking steps toward Link. Each time he gets a little closer, his heart pounds a little harder. This is like, a really big deal, okay? It’s… well, it’s a defining moment in their relationship. It’s huge it’s… oh, fuck. 

Link’s stripping his clothes off like it’s a marathon, and honestly it sort of rattles Rhett. He’d planned on doing that for him, but slowly so that he could properly appreciate the hard lines of his body. But by the time he’s close enough to touch him, Link’s already completely naked and waiting. 

And gosh, is he ever pretty. 

“Why are your clothes still on?” 

“Um…” he’s not really sure how to answer that, so he settles for taking his shirt off and unbuttoning his jeans. 

“C’mon, Rhett. Quit makin’ me wait.” 

It’s odd how this is playing itself out in Rhett’s mind. The fact that in every fantasy he has had, and he’s had a lot of them, they were already fully in the act of love making. Link on top of him slamming down onto him, or Rhett behind him, his hands squeezing the globes of his ass as he watched Link fall apart time after time. The starting off though, was just not something that Rhett had considered in his eighteen year old brain.

“Rhett? What are ya waiting for?”

Link is laying right in front of him, looking better than Rhett ever pictured him in his dirtiest dreams. The tanned skin speckled with dark hair in just the right places. His glasses already removed and placed off to the side so that they wouldn’t get damaged, and his length already erect and laying on his flat belly. 

“I...I’m just not sure what…”

Rhett looks around in vain for a way to explain what is going on in his head. Maybe some sort of instruction book will fall from a crack in the ceiling and show them how to actually begin being together. It’s like they have the basic melody down of a song that they have heard, but the lyrics are still being learned. Plus, it was simpler when the only times sex was really their only focus had Link being the one flinging himself on Rhett, with Rhett just having to sit back and enjoy.

“Jus’ come here,” Link whispers, his arms opened wide as Rhett gets on his knees and lays on top of him. “We’ll just take it slow, all right? Nothin’ we do is gonna be wrong. We’re just learning together.”

That means more than Rhett can comprehend right now, and he presses a kiss onto the soft lips underneath him. A bloom of heat surges through both of their bodies, as Link sighs into Rhett’s opened mouth. Soon Rhett is pushing his index finger into Link’s soft entrance and growls at the silky wetness that begins to gather onto his fingertips. The smell is so sweet, and Rhett can’t get enough of it. The scent is lighter than when Link is in heat, but still makes his member twitch and eyes roll back in his head. Soon Link is twisting in pleasure, his eyes shut tightly as Rhett continues to open him up. The milk and honey of Link’s body absorbing through every place that Rhett’s skin is touching him, and the low moans are becoming higher in pitch. 

“Alpha,” Link whines, his hands gathering bundles of the bedsheets that surround them. “You feel so good…”

That’s all Rhett needs to spur him on, and he presses in deeper. His green eyes watching for any sign of discomfort, but nothing but bliss is on his omega’s face. The eyebrows relaxed, and jaw slackened into a silent scream.

“Link,” Rhett whines, the pain in his lower region increasing as he goes untouched. “Can I…”

“Yes, yes please.” 

He crawls up on his knees, careful to line up just right. He presses in as slowly as he can manage, centimeter by centimeter, all the while listening and watching for signs to stop, but none come. 

“Tell me if… if you need me to stop, okay?” 

“Yeah, Rhett. Sure. Just… just keep…”

Link’s already breathless, the moment he’s been waiting for for what seems like his whole life is finally here, and he’s eager to be in the throes of passion… or something like that. Maybe something that sounds a little less… he’s ready to be fucked. Yeah, that’s better. 

Rhett’s soon seated completely to the hilt, and he holds steady there, panting heavily already. Link doesn’t seem to be in pain, the opposite really. He moves his hips in a small circle, testing out the intrusion and the new feeling of being so full. 

“C’mon, man. I’m waitin’.”

It’s all the invitation that Rhett needs, drawing back and moving forward again, this time much faster, but still not too hard. Because even though Link wants it, he’s never been good at knowing his own limits, and Rhett refuses to be something that hurts him. 

He builds up a steady rhythm with both his thrusting and his breathing. He’s starting to sweat, the heat creeping all over his body. Who knew this could make you so hot? 

Link’s whimpering each time he rotates his hips, and it may just be the best sound he’s ever heard. And the way Link looks at him, with half closed eyes and a wide open mouth, it might just be the best thing he’s ever seen. One thing is for certain though, Link is for damn sure the best thing he’s ever felt. 

He’s new at this, let’s all remember. So it’s not too terribly long before he feels his quickly approaching release. He feels so close to Link in this moment. Feels like Link (and maybe a little food) is all he’ll ever need in life. Nothing else even comes close to mattering. 

“I love you, baby. I love you so much,” Rhett tells him as he dips down to kiss at Link’s neck, earning a deep groan of satisfaction. 

“Love… you, too.”

“Lemme… lemme bite you. Please.” 

Rhett knows better. Really, he does. While Link’s happy to let his mother and father think that they plan on making it official, he’s told Rhett time and time again that he’s not about that. Not yet. Not until after they graduate, and maybe not even then. Link will know when the time is right, and Rhett will be the first to know when he does. 

“Not… not yet.” 

Link’s getting closer too, and honestly, if he hadn’t been so firmly rooted in his beliefs, he’d probably expose his neck and tell Rhett to clamp down with everything he has. But he’s a man of principle, and his principle is that he doesn’t need a man to claim him. He needs a partner. 

“Please, baby, please.” 

Rhett’s near tears now, nuzzling into the place where Link’s scent is most concentrated. He’s losing himself in his instincts, and while he’s holding himself back, he’s letting himself go, deep inside of Link, and Link loves it. 

Link opens his eyes just enough to see Rhett just hanging on to his senses, his hips losing rhythm as he gets even closer to orgasm, and the brush of his nose against LInk’s scent gland. Just a yes is all Rhett needs to bite down and make Link and him forever bonded, but Link can’t say it. They need more time, and Link needs more than instinct to be what keeps them together. 

“Rhett...come inside me,” Link moans, his hands grasping onto the broad shoulders. “Make me feel it like I need to feel it. Alpha…”

It’s the title that makes Rhett thrust and shake into his fall, with Link only a few moments after him. The feeling of Rhett’s knot growing until his release is filling Link up, and fuck does it feel like everything that Link ever dreamed of for all those years when he and Rhett first promised themselves to each other. Link holds Rhett as tightly a he can until Rhett gives him every ounce of what he has inside, and turns them over to their sides so that they can cuddle until Rhett’s knot releases them. All the while they inhale the scents that they have adored. The blended smells are so soothing that Link is already dozing off while Rhett rubs his lower back and shoulders with his strong hands.

“I really do love you, Link. M’sorry I kept pushin’ to bite. Didn’t mean to pressure you,” Rhett mumbles into Link’s shoulder as he presses deep kisses on it. 

“S’okay.”

“No, it’s not. I know that you don’t want it yet, and I just don’t want you to feel like I don’t respect your decisions. When we finally really mate each other, and I know we will, you’ll want it just as much as I do. Until then, just keep tellin’ me no, okay?” 

“Okay, Rhett. I will.”

Soon Rhett’s softened enough to pull away from Link’s body, though when he moves to stand up Link pulls him back down and curls up on his chest. 

“You’re not goin’ anywhere, man. Nap time.”


	6. Chapter 6

Link is able to sleep quickly no matter where he is. This is just a fact, like how he loves peanut butter and hates olives. Give him a few minutes and a relatively comfortable surface and he is snoring, mouth opened wide and eyeglasses askew. Rhett is aware of this weird phenomenon, yet it was different when the only time he would be dealing with Link's morning breath on the side of his face and sharp elbows and knees colliding with his sensitive back was on the occasional camping trip.

Now, even with a full sized bed to help give an illusion of distance, sleeping Link seems to take this as a challenge. Rhett's body craves being so close right before and after sex, but personal space otherwise is nothing more than a fantasy since they moved in together. 

Only a week in the new apartment and Rhett is fairly certain that Link is part feline. The way he stretches his way over the entire bed, the low rumbles right in his ear and hiss in his face whenever Rhett even moves a millimeter out of bed before 10:00am. This is all living proof that Rhett is in love with a moody housecat. 

“Bo, I gotta get up.”

Link grunts in his sleep, and holds onto Rhett more tightly than before. They both give moans of annoyance, but Rhett has seven inches of height and a full bladder that assist in muscling his way out of Link's arms.

“Where ya going?” Comes a muffled voice from the mound of pillows. 

“Work,” Rhett replies, already looking for some clean socks out of the dresser drawer. “Then off to my Biology class.”

“No, don’t do that,” Link whines, his voice coming out in a pitiful mixture of sleep and pure displeasure. 

Rhett chuckles at the sleepy bit of blue looking up at him through the blanket, and never in his life has he seen something so freaking cute. Adorable. Perfect. Radiant. 

He sits on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through the tussle of black at the top of Link’s head, and loves the sweet little happy pur that he gets in return. He moves to stand back up, but Link’s smaller hand is on his before he can and moves it back to his hair. 

“Pet me.” 

“Oh? Like you’re a little dog?” Rhett teases, and Link groans. 

“No, like I’m your boyfriend who wants you to stay with him. All day everyday.” 

“See, and you were worried that we wouldn’t have enough space. Something about us being on top of each other all of the time? Am I remembering that correctly?” 

“Don’t use my words against me. I’m half asleep and sore and I can’t fight back right now.” 

“Sore?” Rhett’s stomach does a little flip at the word. No, this won’t do. His instincts to protect are kicking in, and while rationality tells him that it’s probably nothing, the alpha in him is telling him to help. 

“You did a number on me last night,” Link giggles, and the need to help blooms into a little bit of pride. Still, though, he feels a little bad. He never wants to hurt Link. Not ever. 

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not,” Link whispers coyly as he tries to sit up, but the wince is clear as day, and Rhett bites at his lip. 

“Gosh, Link. I really do feel bad. How can I help?” 

“Give me sex healing superpowers? But I'll take a massage if that's not available.”

Rhett rolls his eyes as he hovers over the best decision he has ever made and kisses him deeply. The necklace tickles Link's chest as the blue jewel softly scrapes along his skin, and both of them sigh as they melt into each other once more. 

It's Rhett that pulls away first, with the slight twinge of his groin warning him that peeing needs to come before anything else. 

“Jus’ let me handle some plumbing first, then I'll gladly rub your gorgeous body down for a bit before I have to go.”

“M'kay,” Link mumbles, his accent so thick Rhett is sure that he could swim in it for a lifetime. 

After using the restroom and washing his hands, Rhett heads back into the tiny bedroom with the body lotion. With a flutter of his heart Link is already in the middle of the bed turned over onto his belly. The smooth back gently tanned with the rays of the morning sun creating highlights on his spine and shoulders. Still naked, Rhett admires the curve of his rear end just covered by the thick blankets. 

“Never have I seen somethin’ as beautiful as you, bo,” Rhett whispers, and Link smiles against his pillow. “Makes it hard not to lose control of my senses and jus’ never let you leave this bed.”

“If ya promise to give me more of what ya did yesterday, you gotta deal.”

Rhett smirks, already figuring out how to make Link feel as good as he can before needing to take his shower and dress. A couple of squirts of the lotion and he’s rubbing his large hands together, warming up the solution as much as he can, and pressing at the top of the smaller man’s shoulder. Link groans like a porn star, and man, are the sounds doing things to Rhett already. 

“Feels good, I assume?”

“Shut up and keep goin’,” Link chuckles back.

He continues, spreading the lotion on the narrow shoulder blades first, and loving the way that Link’s natural smell blends so nicely with the floral scent. The long fingers dig into the tense muscles of the small of Link’s back, and with a few more well placed pumps, more lotion is applied to the slender hips and pink buttocks. Link groans even louder, the languishing sensation of Rhett the only thing in the world that he ever wants. How could he have thought when the little boy who took him by the hand and pulled him into the forest to find worms and bugs to play with would be the same man adoring his body like this only twelve years later?

Every warm bit of skin under Rhett’s palms are sending waves of electricity up his arms. Who knew making someone else feel good would make him feel so good? The soft little moans falling from Link’s opened mouth are like music to his ears, loud and all consuming though they’re quiet in reality. Just little hums of bliss. But Rhett hears them completely differently. 

He keeps kneading his hands across his back and shoulders, working his way up and down his spine. He’s biting at his cheek to keep from ruining this moment by saying something stupid, and he’s doing a pretty good job of staying quiet, leaving only the sound of Link to fill the silence. 

Link smells so, so fucking good. His scent unwashed and pure, just that same sweetness with a slight tangy after smell of his sleep sweat. It’s, god, it’s so fucking good. Mouth watering, even. 

Link’s so warm. His skin is putting off heat and soaking into Rhett’s hands. It’s so good, in fact, that he lowers his forearms to assist in the ministrations, though admittedly this is more for him than Link. 

Link tastes amazing, can he just say that? He’s better than the best desert. Sweeter than sugar, even. Perfect. Oh, oh he’s so perfect. 

And Link’s so, so amazing. He’s all Rhett can think about. How pretty he is. Fucking handsome, actually. Sexy. Yeah, he’s sexy alright. And he’s all Rhett’s. He’s Rhett’s to have and to hold and to use. Yeah, use him. He can use him whenever he wants. Use Link to make himself feel good. He should. Link is his. His! No one else. No one can have him. Only Rhett. Only Rhett forever. 

Link should be claimed. He should. Because Rhett wants him to be. He needs him to be. Not like, he won’t bite him, because Link isn’t ready. But claimed in every other way? Yeah, yeah he should. If Link’s willing and able, Rhett will have him however he wants him. Because he is his. His. His. His. Mine. Mine. Mine.

“Uh, Rhett?” 

Rhett grunts his response, but otherwise doesn’t stop. He wants to touch him. Touch him so much more. Wants to feel him. Wants him. Needs to feel him. Needs him. He needs him he needs him he needs him. 

“Rhett, you know I love you, but, uh, my leg. Really?” 

Rhett’s not listening. Not listening. Can hear the voice but not the words. His voice. Oh his voice. It’s fucking maddening. It sounds so beautiful. Oh that voice. He could listen to it forever. He will listen to it forever. He wants to hear more. 

Link is looking over his shoulder, the blue eyes still slightly sleepy, but definitely noticing Rhett's grinding down on his calf. Moving so firmly that Links entire body sways along with the bed underneath them. The hardness of Rhett's member is clear about what he wants to happen next. 

“Rhett, baby? Are you...what's going on with you?”

The grab on both sides of Link’s hips is fierce and bruising, and Link yelps as he is turned over onto his back. It's the green eyes, fully dilated, staring into his face that finally gets his groggy brain to catch on to what's happening.

“Shit. You're rutting…”

A sudden growl rumbles inside of the man on top of him, and Link’s breath hitches as stays as still as he can. His mother had warned him about the facts on alphas and ruts when they first found out that he was an omega. Ruts were similar to heats, but usually only lasted a day at most within a month. The date was always random, so Link would need to be prepared to be claimed. That Rhett, or whatever alpha who Link chose to be with would need to be able to use their mate or willing partner for as much as they needed. The instinctual need to spread his seed would be the only thing in his primal mind. 

“Rhett, just...just calm down a bit, all right? I just need to get ready for ya.”

Link opened his legs, and Rhett growled again. His teeth bared and nose sniffing at the air around him.

“Mine…” 

Rhett's voice is so low now he might as well be whispering, and something about the heat and the power of him is already getting Link so aroused. The smell of Rhett's woodsy aroma is so strong that Link might come even before he is really touched. 

“Need to make you mine,” Rhett groans, his hands enveloping the tops of Link's knees and spreading the smaller man's legs wider. “You're mine...mine.”

Link gasps as Rhett rushes forward, the last bit if restraint gone as Rhett slams into him, his pajamas barely pushed down past his hips. Thankfully Link is already wet enough to handle being filled so quickly, and within just a few quick thrust he's coming all over Rhett's bare chest and stomach.

“Oh fuck,” Link screams, his eyes rolling madly as Rhett continues to hit his prostate with incredible precision. His teeth biting hard as many places on Link's shoulders and chest as he can manage. Grunting loud and low as he licks off some of the spill left on his own skin. 

“Mine, all mine,” Rhett roars, his hair wet with collecting sweat. His hips slamming again and again into Link's sensitive entrance, barely seeing anything but the only chase to his release. 

Link’s rolling, physically and mentally. Reeling from the intensity in Rhett’s movements, in his voice, in his eyes. He’s never been one to feel like he wants to “belong” to anyone, he’s his own man, afterall, but fuck if he doesn’t love this. Loves feeling like a tool for Rhett to use. He’s moaning nearly as loudly as Rhett, even more so as he feels the bites… everywhere except where he needs to be mated. Even in Rhett’s hazy fog, he’s still respectful, and that’s all that Link could ever ask for. 

Rhett’s body has an incredible amount of stamina. It’s absolutely astounding. Link doesn’t have to do much, with Rhett moving him back and forth as he wants him, but even he’s slick with sweat and exertion. He’s already finished twice, a feat that he really didn’t know was possible, and Rhett’s only just now starting to give sloppy movements in his hips. 

His pace is uneven, and Link braces his ankles together around Rhett’s back and squeezes tight, hoping to help him along, and thankfully, it does. 

Rhett collapses on top of him, breathing hard and deep, and he’s groaning like he’s never felt anything like it before. And maybe he hasn’t. Link can’t recall him ever mentioning it, and he hopes that he was able to be there for his first time. 

“You okay?” Rhett grumbles into his shoulder, voice hoarse and weary, the haze only just beginning to clear… at least for a little while. 

“Uh huh.” 

Link’s still… well, he’s still a little out of it, his body still stinging in the best way. He’s just so, so tired. But he’s content. 

“Guess you’re gonna have to take the day off of work, huh? And you’re gonna have to give me a better rub down if you’re gonna keep using me like that,” Link chuckles and kisses the crown of Rhett’s head


	7. Chapter 7

“You should have come to me at least a couple of days sooner.”

Over the years since Link had begun to see Dr. Miller, he has learned to really spot that tone of concern in the older man's voice. Even now he still looks the same, with his eyes as gray and soft as his hair. Though now sporting a close beard to match the rest of his classically handsome features.

“Sorry, it's...that day was such a blur and then with school ending, then graduation...I didn't want to miss - ”

“I get it, Link,” Dr. Miller mutters, only the top of his head visible as continues to examine Link's entrance and inner thighs. “I was your age once too, but that is part of the reason that aftercare for the first ruts with your alpha are so important.”

Vaguely Link does recall Dr. Miller's soft warnings about warm baths and lots of rest, but there were so many other things on Link's mind during that visit. Getting ready for the move and groceries were just a few. These excuses are met with nothing but deep sighs from the his doctor, leaving Link feeling as exposed mentally as physically right now.

“Well, at this point you'll be going home with some bruising cream, and you need to give your body  _ actual _ time to heal. Also no sex for at least a few days. I'm sure that your alpha will be able manage until then.”

Dr. Miller gives Link's shoulders a quick pat after removing his gloves, and a small smile.

“Yes sir,” Link says, smiling back.

“Speaking of your alpha,” Dr. Miller continues, looking slightly more serious, “I highly recommend him seeing his primary care physician regarding his ruts. It's possible that from the way everything happened that he might have be dealing with scent overload. It happens to some couples, and it's not  _ necessarily _ something to be concerned with, but it's good to know if he has.”

The puzzlement flickers over Link's face, and Dr. Miller smiles again.

“Scent overload occurs when an alpha is so deeply connected to his partner that it causes additional ruts. Usually it is due to the scent of his lover being so pleasing that it sends his brain into needing to mate. It's in a way a compliment to you. Your alpha is so attracted to you that the desire to claim you and spread his seed overloads his system and rut occurs.”

“Wait, what?” Link questions, but joy, sheer fucking elation spreads through his veins like nothing else he’s ever felt, and he’s near tears with how happy he is. “You’re serious?”

“I am,” the doctor grins back. “It’s a good feeling, isn’t it?”

Link waits at home, impatiently, for Rhett to get back from work. The apartment feels empty and cold without him, and Link’s so thankful for his scent lingering on the furniture. It’s soothing in a way, warm and familiar and cozy. It almost makes him dizzy with how strong it is, how incredibly intoxicating it is.

Slowly but surely 6:30pm comes and goes, and Link has chewed his fingernails down to nothing as he’s been waiting to Rhett to return.  _ Finally  _ the front door lock clicks and the door opens to reveal the taller man looking exhausted as he walking inside. The dark blond locks are still holding strong with the mountain of hair products, and the red and white fast food uniform from  _ Take a Dumpling _ looking patchy with sweat. The green eyes only connects that he is about to be tackled moments before it happens, but just like every single time in their lives together, Rhett is always there to make sure Link doesn’t fall.

“You  _ do _ know that I smell like a gym locker right now?”

Link giggles as he nods his head and then presses a deep kiss onto the mouth of his boyfriend. Yes, Rhett has smelled better before, but right now he just wants to enjoy the warmth that only Rhett can give him.

“How was your visit with Dr. Miller,” Rhett asks, somewhat sheepish once Link has both of his feet down on the ground.

“Fine,” Link answers. “Just yelled at me a bit about waiting until I could barely sit to finally come and see him. Gave me some creams to use and said to take warm baths for a while. No sex for a few days, though, just to be sure.”

“Oh, so no reason for me to stay here then, huh?” Rhett teases, a grin playing across his face.

“Oh, har-har, you’re hilarious,” Link pouts. “But seriously, um… he did say that you should probably see your doctor too…”

“Oh?”

Rhett gives Link a quick kiss on the forehead and moves past him to put his things away and take his shoes off, and even this small little gesture strikes Link as so domestic that he nearly cries. This is the way things are meant to be, calm and peaceful.

“Yeah, apparently you uh… your rut, may have been triggered because of a scent thing. Or something.”

“A scent thing? Or something? You’re losin’ me here, bo.”

Link’s not sure why he’s embarrassed to tell him, just a short while ago it made him nearly giddy. It still does, he’s sure of that, but it’s just plain old weird to come out and say, hey! My smell is so strong that it does things for you! Like, maybe even medical things!

“Like, my scent… it triggered something in you. They need to make sure that it’s nothing out of the ordinary.”

Honestly Link isn't sure how exactly he was expecting Rhett to react to this type of thing. He hadn't thought of the best way to tell him this except just come out and say it. However Rhett throwing his head back and laughing like a hyena was definitely  _ not _ in the top three.

“What the heck's so funny about that?”

The way that Link is staring Rhett down, hands on his small hips and mouth in an incredible frown doesn't help the situation. If anything, it makes Rhett double over in even louder giggles.

“It's...it's just…”

Rhett's voice is high pitched as he tries to push through the fit of laughter, barely able to see as he brings his hands from the front on his thighs to the eyes to wipe away the tears that are collecting there by the bucketful it seems. Link frown becomes almost cartoon like.

“Sorry, baby...but...not to be fallin’ out over what Doc Miller said, but...I've been rutting  _ way _ longer than I've been around your scent. I'm sure that it was just a coincidence that you were all naked and pretty when it just happened this time around. Not like I wouldn't have found you to - ”

“You sayin’ my doctor doesn't know what he's doin’, huh? Like  _ you  _ know more about your dick than a medical professional?”

Rhett blinks at his boyfriend, trying to figure out if he's really mad. Like really  _ actually _ mad about this. Of course Rhett doesn't think Dr. Miller isn't knowledgeable. He's a doctor for gosh sake. Rhett has even met him a couple of times in the past, and likes the man a lot, but still…

“Dr. Miller isn't, ya know...an alpha,” Rhett says, looking baffled at Link staring at him, jaw tensed at this answer. “So, yeah in this  _ specific _ situation I think I  _ do  _ know my dick better than him, bo.”

At once after saying it, Rhett is already regretting his choice of words. Knowing another person for as long as Rhett has known Link is both a blessing and a curse, but at the moment Rhett is about to be on the receiving end of Link's lightening fast temper. If he doesn't defuse it soon, there will definitely be a bomb going off.

“I'll head to Dr. Walters office first appointment they have,” Rhett says. He takes a very measured step towards the angry face, and when Link doesn't growl back, he knows that it's okay to get even closer.

“It doesn't hurt to make sure everything is ok,” Link mutters, still red faced, but looking happier. “Jus’ want us to stay as happy as we are, bo.”

“I’ll always be happy with you, Link,” Rhett smiles warmly, the apples of his cheeks rounded below his eyes. “Even if I’m half dead,” he laughs, and gives a hearty grunt as Link lands a hit to his gut.

“You’re not funny.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he tells him, though his proud smirk is betraying his sincerity. “I’ll see the doctor. Don’t you worry about me


	8. Chapter 8

Link’s stomach hurts. Bad. Like, bad, bad. He’s spazzing out, he realizes, but what can he do about it? He’s got practically no time left before his classes begin, and already he’s a full semester behind Rhett, with him having chosen to take summer classes. Link doesn’t know why he decided to give up his last summer before college. At the time he thought it was stupid, really, but now? Now he’s only thinking of how far behind he’s going to be. 

He’s no where near prepared. He feels like it’s in an uphill battle that he’s just too tired to fight already, and if this is the way that college is going to be? He may as well save his money and stay at home. 

He’s nauseous, the way he so often is when things start to spiral. He’s biting at his lip so hard that it’s a fucking miracle that he hasn’t drawn blood, and his blood pressure is probably so high that he should expect a stroke any moment. This is just the beginning of the end, he thinks. Might as well dig his own grave while he’s still able. 

There’s an array of supplies laid out on the table when Rhett gets home, and Link’s leaning over them taking inventory like it’s end of the world rations. He’s looking over them like he’s judging how long they’ll keep him alive. He’s panicking, Rhett’s well aware. He’s seen that look too many times to count, but it’s okay, he knows just how to make him feel better. 

Link hasn’t noticed Rhett’s arrival when he feels him sneak up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He’s only startled for just a moment before he sinks into the hold, already his heartbeat is slowing. 

He surveys again the school supplies laid out, this time with a clearer head. Black and blue pens, folders, notebooks. Highlighters of different colors, sticky notes and binder tabs to separate his classes. He can be organized. He will be. This is going to be okay. 

“Looks like you’ve got it covered, baby,” Rhett murmurs against his skin before he plants a gentle kiss at the base of his neck. 

He should know. He started school in the summer, under the pretense of wanting to get a head start. And he did want that, but he also wanted to have a bit of experience so that he could walk Link through it. Link is organized, sure, but Rhett’s the real planner of the duo. 

“I don’t know. I’m just worried I’m gonna fail.” 

The word fail constricts in Rhett’s stomach. Link, failing? No. How could he think he could fail when he’s perfect in every way? 

“You’re not gonna fail, Link. Even if you walked in there with just a pencil and a single sheet of paper. No way in hell you wouldn’t succeed.” 

Link turns in the embrace, wrapping his arms around Rhett’s neck and pulling him in close. How does he always know just what to say? Maybe it’s years of being with Link, maybe it’s just the innate quality of comforting. It doesn’t matter. It’s everything. 

Warmth blooms through Link’s chest as he breathes Rhett in. Everything about him can settle Link’s more often than not frayed nerves, a skill that no one else in the world could match. 

“What if I do, though? You still gonna love me?” 

Rhett shifts his weight for a moment. The idea comes to to him to make sure that Link is far enough away from him to avoid getting a smack when he says ‘Of course I will. What a dumb thing to say!’

But he doesn't, already feeling in his bones that it's so much better for Link to stay as close as he can. Feel Link's heartbeat as they are pressed together so tightly. The way that Link has since childhood trembled when he's scared, and how only Rhett seems to be able to stop the smaller man's mind racing during these times. 

“I'm gonna love you 'til the day we die, and in the next life after, I'll find ya again to start all over.”

It wasn't just the words, but the tone that has Link trembling even more. The softness and sincerity that only can be whispered quietly enough for Link's sharp ears to hear, but just loud enough for his heart to know was as truthful as Rhett could display. 

A chill runs up Link's spine and he shudders, then laughs at himself for not being able to recognize Rhett's hand as he rubs his back with the palm of his hand. The black locks of Link's hair still rippling as Rhett inhales his scent in like it's the only thing that matters. 

Link's stomach stops hurting as much. The constant throbbing of pain becoming much more of a manageable tinge. 

“I love you, too, Rhett.”

The words come out as easily as breathing, nothing so natural has ever happened in the history of the universe, Link thinks. There’s never been a moment in time where anyone felt something so wholly, he’s sure, it’s an impossibility. 

Rhett smiles at him the same way he has for far more than half their lives, and a quirk of his brow tells Link that he’s up to something. 

“I have an idea,” is the confirmation, and at this moment in time Link would go anywhere with him. To the center of the sun if that’s what he wanted. He can’t imagine ever, not ever, leaving his side. 

“Do I get to be privy to this idea?”

Link already knows the answer to that question. Rhett isn’t going to tell him, of course he isn’t. He’s a fan of surprises, especially when he thinks that it’s a good one. So when he shakes his head in the negative, Link isn’t disappointed. He’s excited that Rhett has ideas for them, he always does, and the warmth that Link feels for him can only grow. 

Rhett tells him to put on a pair of comfy shoes, but beyond that, doesn’t give any indication of where they may be headed. But that’s okay, Link trusts him implicitly, and if this is what Rhett think Link needs in this moment, he’s probably right. 

It’s only a short ride down a few winding streets until they’re climbing out of the truck at a nearby park, and Link’s actually a little confused. This isn’t at all what he expected, and when he looks at Rhett with questions etched on his face, Rhett only smiles. 

“Race ya to the swings!” 

Before Link can comprehend what he’s said, he’s kicking up dust behind him, leaving Link to trail behind. His boy, he giggles to himself, he’s something else entirely. 

The park is a familiar one. One they’d spent many days playing at. Memories of Rhett tagging him and heading for the hills swirl in his mind, and gosh, does he ever love him. Memories of the two of them seeing who can cross the monkey bars the most are playing now, and he wants to kiss him. And finally, when he catches up and sees Rhett panting by the swings, he sees him not as a grown man, not as his lover, but as that same gawky little boy that he grew up with. And he wants to win. 

“We havin’ a swingin’ contest? Gosh, we haven’t done this in years!” Link yells and jogs up next to Rhett. 

“Think you can handle it? My legs are longer. Your ass is toast,” Rhett laughs back and seats himself, already getting the motion down and climbing higher each time. 

The razzing has the desired effect, with Link's lopsided grin fully in place and his feet flat on the grassy ground. Completely prepared to teach Rhett that it's not about length of body, but the skill that mattered in this type of thing. 

“On the count of three?”

Rhett smiles and nods that this works for him, and waits for Link to call out the countdown. 

“One...two...three!”

Both of them swing forward like a rocket, with Rhett taking a small lead within the first few swings. This is expected, since his height does carry with it a small advantage on the initial back and forth. Link doesn't worry about this much. This contest is about endurance, which Rhett just doesn't have. Between the extra wind resistance because of his longer frame, plus his notorious back problems, it will not take long for him to buckle. 

The swings creak with the weight of two grown men riding it, but it takes the strain. It was built when things were meant to last, and though it could really used a fresh coat of paint here and there, it was always going to be there. Probably long past everything and everyone else is long gone. 

“I think I'm inching out in front here, McLaughlin!”

It’s hard to tell but Rhett knows that he might be in trouble. At least from his swaying view of Link soaring towards the sky. His black hair ripples in the cool breeze as he giggles, and once again Rhett realizes how lucky he is. The epitome of sweet and sassy, compassionate and neurotic, sexy and innocent. Link is a delicious dichotomy in skinny jeans and he loves every single bit of him.

“I still got some fight in me, Neal. Never underestimate the power of a big man!”

To make his point better shown, Rhett sways back in the swing on the next lift. His sneakered feet raise as high as they can and the timing is perfect. He gets at least another foot out of his swing, and cheers at his victory. 

“Doesn’t matter how high you go. Matters how far you jump. You ready?” 

Rhett voices his acknowledgement, and it’s a last ditch effort on both parties parts to kick as fast and hard as they can. Both of sets of thighs are feeling the strain, both sets of lungs are burning with exertion, and both have a willpower that won’t quit. 

“Again on three!” Link announces and gives another quick couple of pumps. There’s a lightness in his chest that couples well with his overworked muscles, a delightful tingling that comes with being carefree. And he’s happy. He’s really and truly happy. 

And so is Rhett. He looks over to see the toothy grin and his blue eyes so full of life, black hair whipping in the wind. He’s so, unimaginably, painfully, maniacally happy. He couldn’t ask for anything more. Nothing in this lifetime could ever compare to having his boy by his side. Nothing could even dream of coming close. 

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he’s forgotten to keep his legs moving, and when Link shouts a loud ‘three!’, he almost doesn’t realize it. His jump falls short of Link’s, obviously, and Link’s celebrating as if he’s just won the lottery. Jumping and laughing and pointing at Rhett, declaring him the loser. It doesn’t matter, because Rhett is absolutely the biggest winner. 

“I won fair and square, Rhett! What’s my prize?” 

Link bounces up to him and snakes his arms around Rhett’s neck, pulling him close and giving him a quick kiss. He pulls back and looks up to Rhett as if Rhett could literally move mountains. Like he could and will accomplish anything he sets his mind to, and he looks that way because Link really, honestly believes it. Beige it with his whole heart and soul, because Rhett’s strong and Rhett’s capable and Rhett’s smart. Because Rhett just can. 

“Me. I’m your prize,” Rhett tells him, and to Link, that’s perfect. 

“How do you always do it?” Link asks in wonderment, quietly, like it’s more to himself than to Rhett. 

“Do what, baby?” Rhett whispers back and squeezes him a little tighter. 

“Make me forget without making me realize.”

They are staring at each other, the clouds the only witnesses to something like this. Something like them. Link sighs as he places his head against Rhett's chest. Their heights making it a perfect fit, like always. 

“Guess I should add to more of you feelin’ like a winner today,” Rhett mutters into Link's hairline, and then is greeted by the upturned gaze of confused blue eyes. “Got a phone call from my doctor earlier today. Wanted to tell you when I first got home but you were so stressed that - ”

“Rhett,” Link starts, the tone now one of gentle concern. “Just spit it out.”

The taller man chuckles, which isn't helping at all.

“You and Dr. Miller were right,” Rhett continues, softly enjoying the dawning comprehension on Link's face. “Ran some tests and I've been officially diagnosed with scent overload. You drive me literally wild, Linkstar.”

Link takes a step back, eyes wide in surprise. His mind racing if he should stay so close.

Rhett rolls his eyes, and Link can feel his face turning red. 

“It's nothing major,” Rhett chuckles again. “Just means that I need to watch for signs of additional ruts startin’ up. If you are around and available, then just means extra fun. If not he already wrote me out a prescription for rutting help.”

The smaller man's shoulders relax, and he takes the steps back needed to be in his alpha's arms again. The ability to not tease Rhett about this is overwhelming, but he'll be mature at least for the time being. 

Tomorrow though, Link promises nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Rhett stands outside the bathroom door where Link left him, insisting that he stay out and away as he empties the contents of his stomach for what must be the third time today. He waits patiently, though he’s fighting against every cell in his body that screaming to run to Link and hold him through this. He should be in there, helping him to feel better in anyway that he can, even if it’s just being there for him. But no, he’s pressed up against the door like a dog waiting to be let in. 

Finally he hears the toilet flush and the sounds of Link washing his hands (and probably rinsing out his mouth) before the door opens and outsteps the palest man he’s ever seen. 

“Oh, baby. You don’t look so good,” he says sympathetically, and chooses to ignore the scowl that he gets in return. 

“Thanks. That’s helpful.” 

“I’m sorry. What can I do? Get you some water? Wanna try to eat somethin’?”

Link shakes his head and skulks to their bedroom, flopping down on the bed and snuggling the plaid printed comforter up to his chin. He’s shivering, that much is obvious even from a few feet away. Poor thing. 

“M’so cold,” he tells Rhett through chattering teeth, and Finally Rhett sees a much needed opening to help. 

He climbs in bed carefully, doing his best not to jostle his sick companion too terribly much, and scoots in to wrap an arm around his waist. If he can give him nothing else, he can give him his body heat. 

“M’sorry you don’t feel good, bo. Wish there was somethin’ I could do to make you feel better.” 

His words are spoken lowly, and he kisses the back of Link’s shoulder as delicately as he can manage. Link leans back against his chest, allowing himself to be cradled like a baby, even if he wants to maintain the image of being independent. Rhett’s touch is just too comforting to deny himself of, and he smiles to himself when Rhett pulls him a little tighter to himself. 

“You are making me feel better. You always do.” 

Rhett smiles down at Link in his arms. His soft face relaxed as he allows his eyes to close. The only thing that Link can feel is the warmth of Rhett around him. Keeping him safe and sound as he fights off whatever this is. There are reports going around that the flu has been everywhere.

Another throb of pain ripples through Link's body and he gives a mighty groan. Part of him wishing that Rhett would stop holding him so dang tight. Now he feels like he's on fire instead of freezing. The sweat already sticky on his skin and he feels wet from head to toe.

Rhett shifts underneath him, a small bubble of a growl erupts from him chest. The grip on Link's body slackens as Rhett shuffles off of the bed, looking slightly shaken.

“Why'd ya get up?”

Link gets a sniff as an answer, and Rhett is pacing back and forth as he watches Link watch him. Link grunts again, his body aching with pain and something incredibly familiar. 

“...Rhett? Am I….”

Link moves his right hand gingerly to between his own legs, and a small trickle meets his fingers. Rhett growls again, his muscles fighting with his logic. 

“Need you...alpha…”

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. It’s come on so fast, and the only thing that makes sense is that his illness was masking the scent. It’s the only way that Rhett would have gone without noticing. It doesn’t usually happen so… oh, oh god. 

What the hell is Rhett supposed to do with something like this? Well, he knows what he’s supposed to do. He knows. He’s been here a few times before. He fucking knows because Link is his and it’s his job to show not only Link, but everyone else, that he’s his. Fucking his. 

But Link’s fucking sick. He’s just spent the morning bent over the toilet like he lives there. His body is a mess of pain and shivering and fevers. He can’t take him this way… he can’t… but even while he’s sick his scent is so fucking intoxicating that it makes Rhett’s head swim. 

“Please baby,” Link whines. 

He’s up on all fours and crawling across the bed to Rhett like a fucking sexed up porn star, and oh, fucking hell. That look in his eye. The way he moves. The way he begs. He’s Rhett’s. He is. 

“You’re sick,” Rhett reminds him, but even as he says it he’s walking to Link. He’s moving slowly though, giving him the chance to tell him to get lost. Rhett will leave if he tells him to. He’ll pack a bag and go to his parents house until Link tells him to come back. But holy shit, he hopes he won’t say that. 

“Doesn’t matter. You’ll make me feel better,” he pleads, and then he goes in for the kill. “Take care of me, alpha.”

What kind of man would Rhett be if he left him wanting? He’d be a shit partner and an even shittier alpha. He’s not. He’s good. He’s Link’s, and Link deserves the best. No matter what he asks for, Link will get it. 

In a moment Rhett is on him, and with a gasp Link is grabbed and picked up into Rhett's arms. Link shudders at the strength, another wave of the sweet heat slamming Rhett directly in the face. It's everything that Rhett could ever dream of, and Link is already so hard against his hips. The smaller body grinding and moaning, blue eyes cloudy with such desire that Rhett needs to bury himself inside of Link now. 

This is the first time that Rhett can actually enjoy Link like this. Writhing in pleasure and totally yearning for his body to be filled. Sex with Link has always been amazing, but heat is truly when Link didn't just want to make love, but wanted to truly be fucked. 

“Rhett, please….want it,” Link slurs, groping and clawing at Rhett's body as he stands at the foot of the bed. “Gimme your dick...let me suck you dry…”

The arousal Rhett is feeling is just too much, and with a final growl he grabs Link's wrists and pushes him back onto their bed. Then still on top of Link as he pushes down Link's pajama pants to reveal Link already red and close to climax. The slick between his legs making Rhett drunk with lust. 

“Do it,” Link rasps, knees opened wide and trembling. “Make it stop hurting...Ah!”

The first thrust inside of him causes his mind to go almost white with unbridled pleasure. Link's body relaxes into the steady rhythm of the toned body on top of him. His ears vaguely understanding the grunts of praise from Rhett, but adoring the tones. 

Rhett is lost as well. Swimming in the overwhelming smell of the only person he ever wants to be with for the rest of his life. His thrusts precise and deliberate as he is so excited that he drools. Droplets of liquid fall like rain onto Link's reddened chest. The bed creaks at the strain of the two creatures on top of it.

“Fuck….I'm not gonna last long,” Rhett groans. “It's too much...your smell….M’ losin’ my mind.”

“That’s okay. You don’t need it,” Link tells him. His voice is deep, rough like it’s too painful to speak properly. But it’s not pain; it’s pleasure seeking. 

Rhett’s rhythm started off slow, but it’s only been a few moments and he’s picked up the pace, snapping his hips with everything he has. One hand is on Link’s defined waist, the other gripping at the headboard for leverage. And he uses it, takes advantage of it and molds it into a harsh movement that Link loves. 

He’s squirming on his back, doing his best to meet Rhett’s thrusts with one of his own. He’s almost crying with relief. It’s cooling and burning all at once, a fucking beautiful dichotomy of relief and need, and it’s everything. It’s so much and Rhett’s so much and it’s so, so, so fucking good. It’s euphoric even. He feels so fucking perfect inside of him. Link feels amazing, grateful, needy. He feels… sick. 

“Rhett,” he warns, hitting at his chest. It’s not something he’s ever experienced, clawing out of his cloudy, heat filled brain, well enough to need a break. But he does, and he needs it, and Rhett’s still moving but Link’s still pushing and pleading. Finally he breaks through to his alpha, and Rhett scrambles away from him, and the need to protect is back again. 

“Shit, come on.” 

It’s incredible, really, that Rhett’s always so able to get himself under control. He’s strong, he’s so fucking strong, both mentally and physically, and even as Link empties the contents of his stomach again, he’s so in love with him. 

He lets Rhett in with him this time, and it’s nice to have someone pat his back. It’s comforting in a weird sort of way. Almost as soothing as Rhett’s mellow voice telling him that he’s there and it’s okay. 

And it is okay. It really is, and after what seems like a decade of puking, Rhett is still making it okay. By first helping Link to his feet and taking him to the sink to wash out his mouth and brush his teeth. Then holding on to him as they shower and head back to bed. By the time Link's heat flares up again, both of them know that Link won't make it through another sex attempt, but still Rhett takes his warm length in one hand and presses inside him with the other and relieves the ache.

Rhett watches Link as he head tilts up and spine curves to the ceiling as he is stroked. The orgasms moving through him like waves and Rhett's right bicep showing the nail marks of his steady work. Hard and throbbing Rhett waits until Link is nearly passed out from all the stimulation before he slips out of the bed, then grabs a flesh light out of the drawer by the bed to take care of himself in the shower. 

After he returns, he wraps his arms around Link's sleeping form, knowing that the smaller man is way too exhausted take another shower until at least morning. So instead, Rhett places gentle kisses on to he slack jaw and sweaty cheeks. Finally falling asleep to the mumbling man against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Link holds the small plastic package between two fingers, and gives it a few quick slaps against the other hand. He’s chewing at his cheek, a signature nervous Link move if there ever was one, and now more than ever, he’s feeling it. He’s a mess, if he’s completely honest. He’s lost in the void of his own mind, and he’s only got eyes for the directions laid out against the counter. 

He scans them once, twice, a handful of times more before he rips open the packaging and takes the test out. Now’s the easy part, he thinks. He can do this. He can. 

Rhett’s not there, but if he was, he’d tell Link over and over that he’s strong and that he can do this. Rhett’s sweet voice would wash over the back of his neck and give him cold chills, and he’d forget all about being an emotional, scared fucking wreck. But he’s not there and Link’s on his own, so he has to channel the will from within, a task that he’s unfamiliar with. He can do this. He can. 

He does what the directions say to do; lays the test face up on the counter, and waits. It’s all he can do. Five excruciating minutes of waiting and pacing and feeling like he’s going to puke all of his food up that he’s ever eaten in his entire life. 

He leaves the test on the counter and heads to the bedroom to lay down and pass the minutes that are sure to feel like hours. It’s a terrible, terrible feeling; the waiting. 

The bed still has the mild scent of Rhett and him on it. Even now after the inconvenience of having the flu in the start of his heat and tons of washes and dries, the sheets still smell like their raw passion. Rhett had been amazing. Soft and controlled during the first few days where Link was crying out to be fucked Rhett did everything he could while still keeping Link comfortable. How many cold showers had Rhett had to take after helping Link come is too many to count right now. Still, Link made a point of thanking Rhett in the last couple of days once he finally was feeling better. He had never seen Rhett speechless before, but Link made sure that only he did the work. 

Even now a shiver runs down Link's body as he recalls Rhett staring up at him, eyes heavily lidded as Link was on top of him. Both of their skin drenched in sweat and Rhett moaning like crazy. His strong hands grabbing Link's ass as squeezing tight as Link fucked him like a sex doll. 

It had been incredible, but now Link looks over at the clock, and continues to wait. Five minutes might as well been five hours. He flips over onto his back and rethinks the last week. He had been feeling odd for a while, but no, it couldn't be pregnancy. Birth control pills were part of his everyday routine. He even got them down when he was sick with the flu. 

No, he couldn't be pregnant.

Another look at the clock and he gets himself prepared for what the test announces. One line, his life continues as normal. Two lines and he falls apart at the seams. Here goes everything.

“One line,” he whispers to himself as he opens up the bathroom door. “Please be just one line.”

With breath held in his burning lungs he flicks the light back on and takes a tentative step forward. He doesn’t want to look. Really, he should wait for Rhett. He should wait so that if he has to kick and scream and cry, Rhett will be there to pick up the pieces. But Rhett’s not there and he won’t be for a little while, and Link was never one for patience. 

“Oh.” 

There’s a moment after he looks where he’s in a little state of shock. There’s not much feeling beyond just outright being cold and numb. He’s on auto pilot when he sets it back down on the counter and walks back to their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the wall as if it might have some answer hidden within the white paint. 

There’s little flashes that go through his buzzing mind. An image of him telling Rhett, and Rhett’ll be happy, that much he knows. There’s a flash of him holding his baby for the first time. And he’ll love it, sure he will, he’s not a monster. There’s a little snippet of birthday parties with everyone wearing silly little hats and Christmases filled with presents from Santa. There’s Sunday morning services where the baby will be committed to the church. There’s happiness and wholeness. There’s a family with Link and Rhett forever. 

But then the flashes morph. There’s a flash of Link’s body changing. Of him being uncomfortable and sick and miserable. There’s him going through the pain of labor. There’s blood tests and weeks and months of puking. There’s him being way too young, not even mated. There’s judgement from his mom and dad. 

And school? Oh, Jesus Christ what about school? Is he supposed to just give it up? Be barefoot and pregnant? How can he be himself with a baby when a baby was never part of the plan? 

Is he going to keep working? Will Rhett want him to work, or stay at home and raise the baby? He doesn’t want that, oh god, he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want someone to take care of him like he’s incapable. It’s fine for some people, sure, but not for Link. Never for Link. 

Where will the baby even sleep? There’s not shit for room in their tiny little apartment. They’re already living on top of each other as is. There’s just… there’s no fucking space and he can’t breathe! 

How are they going to afford this? They’re barely scraping by as is. So that does it. He and Rhett both have to drop out of school and get full time jobs and neither of them are going to amount to anything because how can they when their lives don’t matter anymore!? It’s not about them. It’ll never be about them anymore. 

Will Rhett even love him still? He didn’t ask for this, either, after all. He had plans, too. Big plans that involved needing to be flexible! They need… they need time. To be able to do… whatever they want to do! They don’t have the time for this. Certainly not this. 

He can’t… he can’t do this. Not this. Anything but this. And he’s a terrible, no good, god awful person because he wishes it away. He hates it, actually. He hates his fucking baby. What’s that say about him? It says that he’s going to Hell, and he deserves it. The flames are gonna lick away his skin and he’s going to be okay with that because it’s what’s coming to him. 

He’s crying and he didn’t even realize it until his tears are soaking into the neckline of his shirt. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want it! He didn’t ask for this. He’s never asked for this and it’s not fair and it’s awful and he’s awful and he hates Rhett because he’s awful, too. Because they’re both stupid and they should have taken better precautions and now it’s too late and their whole lives are fucking ruined. 

He’s not okay. He’s not okay and he needs Rhett and Rhett’s nowhere to be found. He doesn’t hate him, and he hates himself for even thinking that. He loves Rhett and Rhett loves him and they’ll be okay. Rhett will hold him and kiss him and tell him that they’ll make it through this because they’ll be together. He just needs to hold on until he gets home. He can do this. They can do this. Together.

Part of him needs a drink, and he chuckles darkly to himself about that random thought. Link has never been a drinker, yet now with a baby floating around his first instinct is to pour alcohol down his throat. Father of the fucking year already.

There is the sound of a door opening and Link looks up from where he still is sitting. He vaguely wonders how time sped up to Rhett getting home. How the hell long was he sitting there with his own racing thoughts?

“You okay?”

Rhett is standing in the doorway between the hallway and their bedroom. His golden hair is looking better than usual after a grinding day of Wednesday courses, and Link breaks out in what must be a violent sob with the way that Rhett is dropping to his knees and looking at him with such concern. 

“Hey..hey...what's wrong? Something happen in your Human Resources course? I know you've been worrying about your last - “

“I'm pregnant.”

Rhett's mouth drops at the words, but his eyes don’t seem to connect the meaning. Link would have found it such a funny expression if it was happening to anyone else but them.

“Wait….what?”

Link narrows his eyes at how slow Rhett is on the uptake, silently praying that dumbness isn't hereditary. Residedly he realizes that it indeed is. 

“I've been feeling weird so...I took a test. It came back that I'm pregnant, Rhett. We're...gonna have a baby.”

“Oh.” 

Rhett sits back on his feet, knees bent at an extraordinary angle that must be so damn painful, and ordinarily Link would worry about it, but right now he can’t bring himself to care. Rhett stares past him and into the same wall that Link looked to for answers, eyes glazed over in such a way that make it seem as if he’ll never regain his senses. 

“I don’t know what to do. I’m so scared,” Link whimpers, and that does the trick. Rhett’s off the floor and sliding Link into his lap, resting his chin on the top of his head and running his palms over Link’s sensitive skin. 

“This is big, Link.” 

“I know!” He sobs, and again he questions Rhett’s mental capacities. Their poor, poor baby. 

“It’s really big but… it’s gonna be okay, baby. Why all the tears? It’s… well it’s a lot sooner than either of us would have guessed but… but it’s gonna be okay. We can do this.” 

Link cries a little harder, if that’s even possible, burying his face in Rhett’s shoulder, bunching the fabric of his shirt in his fists as if to ground himself. Ground himself to Rhett, just the same as he always has and always will. 

“I love you. So much. So fuckin’ much, Link. Y’hear me? We can do this. I’m here for you. And for…” his voice trails off as his hand slides from Link’s shaking back to his quivering tummy, and he rubs it so gently, so much so that it’s obvious he thinks he’s going to break Link in half. “For both of you,” he finally finishes, and though Link is so incredibly unhappy with this whole fucked up mess, he’s so incredibly grateful for the wonderful person that is his best friend. His forever and always


	11. Chapter 11

Rhett knew from the very moment he first met Link that he was unique. Small for his size until he spouted up in ninth grade, with a smile and a set of gorgeous blue eyes that had Rhett questioning his sexuality way before Link got his first very unexpected heat. His omega, who ran a battery of tests in the in the how the hell did this happen? I was on the freakin’ pill! mystery entire investigation ended with figuring out the he must have thrown up the birth control before they had dissolved in his stomach during the first days of the flu.

His boyfriend, so anally retentive that he organizes their sock drawers as if they might be arrested for indecent folding by some home version of the fashion police. The father of his baby who is sitting in his doctor’s office right now. With legs spread out in stirrups, and trying to explain to a trained medical professional who had delivered at least 100 yearly babies from females and omegas that he knows better.

“I’ve just been reading so much about natural childbirth,” Link says, his voice slightly high pitched. “It’s supposed to be so much better for the baby, so what is the actual - “

“It’s an issue,” Dr. Miller explains calmly, for at least the third time. “Because you have a functioning womb, Link. Not a functioning vagina. You, like all omegas, including myself, have to undergo cesarean births. You can’t just…bend at the knees and let gravity do the rest.”

Rhett tries to swallow a laugh, but he fails miserably. Both of the omegas in the room glare at him, and he clears his throat. It’s subgenders in this together, and Rhett is more aware than ever that he is outnumbered.

At least this visit is full of more interesting information for Link to latch on to. The third month has him finally looking more than somewhat puffy, and even a couple of his classmates have given him sideways looks. 

Link, thank goodness, has settled down considerably. Sure, there’s been a few rogue crying sessions, but that’s to be expected. His hormones are raging after all, and if he sees a puppy do something cute on a commercial, then he’s gonna cry if he wants to, dammit. But it’s endearing. It’s so darn cute that Rhett wants to wrap him up like a little blanketed burrito and hold him until his arms give out. And he has, on more than one occasion, and Link’s grown to love the attention. He fucking loves it. His alpha has been so supportive and so damn sweet, lavishing Link in kisses and sweet words. Link’s excited. 

“When can we find out what it is, doc?” Link asks with wide eyes and a smile so full of wonderment that could melt pure steel. 

“It’s a boy, I already know,” Rhett grins down at Link and snorts at the heavy roll of his eyes. 

“Well, she’s actually a girl, but I’d like for you to be able to tell this thick headed alpha that he doesn’t always know what’s right,” Link informs the doctor assuredly. 

“We’re taking bets already? The two of you don’t waste anytime, do you?” Doctor Miller chuckles and pats at Link’s thigh, a sign that he’s finished with his exam and Link can get into a more comfortable position. 

“Oh, there’s a lot on the line here,” Link says. “If it’s a boy I have to let this doofus name him. My son’s gonna end up with a name like… like Basketball or something weird.” 

“Basketball,” Rhett scoffs. “You really have no faith in me, do you?” His voice is laced with sarcasm, but he can’t help but press a kiss to the crown of Link’s head. He smiles down at him and Link practically purrs in appreciation. 

The doctor grins at the both of them, happy that even though they’re so young they’re so obviously happy. They’re so in love and it’s infectious, and he can’t help but wish that same type of love for his own children. 

“Now, Link. We’ve talked about this, too. You’ll need to be a bit further along before we can tell. But don’t worry, son, it’ll be worth the wait. I’m sure little Basketball won’t mind.” 

Rhett and the doctor share a laugh for way too long, which isn’t helped by the slight cringe on Link’s face. So go help him if Rhett actually goes for the name Basketball. Not on his life.

“So, your next visit will be in two weeks. Keep on the vitamins and off of your feet as much as you can,” Dr. Miller says warmly as he begins to leave the room to give Link a chance to change into his clothes again. Then he glances over at Rhett. “And I expect you to make sure that he actually does what I’m recommending, Rhett.”

Link rolls his eyes again at the firm nod that Rhett gives to his doctor. Granted, Link has never been the most relaxed person in the world by a longshot, but he can destress if he needs to do it. Anytime he wants to, absolutely. 

The doctor bids his farewell and steps out to let Link get his clothes back on, and of course Rhett’s by his side to ask if he needs help, despite Link’s grumblings. 

“I don’t need help getting dressed, babe. I managed for years without you. Nearly two entire decades. I can still do it.” 

Rhett bites back his snark, but relents nonetheless. He can let Link live his life a little, quietly and from the corner… if he must. Link can still tie his shoes, and does so with only a little twinge of his eyebrow, but they’re on and they’re finished, and the proud look of accomplishment that he sends Rhett’s way sends Rhett’s stomach fluttering. How? How after all of these years does he still feel this way? It’s simple. He loves him. 

“Still think it’s a boy,” Rhett tells him when they step back out into the bright sunlight of a gorgeous fall day. It’s grown colder and certainly crisper, and Link tightens his jacket around him before Rhett tightens his arm around him to share his ever present body heat. 

“And it’s okay to be wrong. Especially when your boyfriend is there to correct your errors.”

“And Thank God for that.” 

It doesn’t matter that they’re out in public. It doesn’t matter that there are eyes and ears all  
around. The only thing that matters is that Link’s lips are on Rhett’s, and they’re clasped together like they’ll never be torn apart. There’s Link and there’s the baby, and that’s all Rhett could ever ask for. 

And there’s Rhett and there’s the baby, and Link’s content, though he never thought he would be. Never thought he’d be so happy to have a growing family. But he is, and they are, and he’s just so, so incredibly blessed. Even more so when Rhett pulls away to whisper a quiet declaration of love, so much love for the both of them. And with a little tear in his eye, Link’s telling him back, and what more could they need? 

As far as the reactions from their parents to the impending birth, they had been exactly as expected. Sue and Diane both cried with a mix of grandmotherly joy and slight nervousness that their babies were having babies. Charles and Jim clapping Rhett on the back and gave Link a gentle hug of congratulations.

Still, Link is preparing for the eventual conversation from his mother about them not being mated yet. The soft eyes narrowing slightly when Link changes the subject whenever even a passing mention of marriage is involved. Rhett honestly has wanted to be mated since before their first time together, but as always he goes with what Link's wishes are.

“So, what's for lunch,” Link chuckles, leaning in for another quick kiss. “I'm starvin’.”

“You're always starvin’ nowadays.”

Link sticks out his tongue, his maturity fully on display, and Rhett gives a loud laugh. Today they head to a small little pizza place near their apartment and dig into thick slices of pizza with large sodas. Rhett is in awe of how much Link is able to shove into his mouth, trying his best to keep his mind out of the gutter as he watches Link's cheeks puff out. 

“You're starin’ at me.”

“Can't help it. You're hot.”

“Shut up,” Link grins at him through a mouthful of greasy cheese. 

God, if the baby is even as half as cute as Link, Rhett can’t help but think he’s probably the luckiest man alive. No one, never, and seriously, not ever, has been as fortunate as him. Sure, things are happening a little bit sooner than expected, but that’s just more time to be together as a family. 

Link takes another oversized bite and hums happily as the flavors explode in his mouth. He’s practically on the verge of tears as his belly fills, and the way Rhett keeps looking over and smiling that silly little lopsided smile, the one that pushes his round cheeks up and makes his eyes squint… well, this has been a good day if there ever was one. There’s only one way to make it better and Link knows just the trick. 

“Um, Rhett… d’you… d’you think maybe we could go shopping? Maybe grab a couple of things for the baby?” 

That gets Rhett's heart beating so fast that he's feeling light headed. It's not like Link has ever been a stick in the mud over things that were specifically domestic. Link has layers, just like any other person, but the very idea that he would ever want to do something like shopping…

“You're starin’ at me again.”

“You...you hate the mall. Too many crowds and - “

“It's different when I'm going for somebody else!”

The smack that Rhett gets in the arm for laughing again is a hard one, but fuck it. The laugh is more than worth it. 

A couple of things grew to over five bags, and each one of them overflow with baby items that Link seems to have done an intense amount of research on. Rhett wishes now more than ever that he had been blessed with more upper arm strength. His muscles are straining under the weight of toys, books and God knows what else. 

It's worth it though to see how excited Link is as he zips ahead of him on the way to the car. His hands all over the place as he talks about what color they should paint the baby's room.

“I'm thinking of a bright yellow,” Link says. “Someone neutral, but still happy.”

“That sounds great, baby, but we don't have a spare room, remember?”

Link waves away such petty details. Rhett needs to keep his focus on the important things. Like places to take the baby for playtime like the park and the museum. Their baby is going to be as active and creative as possible, dang it. 

“I know what you’re thinkin, Lincoln,” Rhett passes a sideline glance to the passenger seat, and can’t help but notice that little furrowed brow cast overtop of his glistening crystalline eyes. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that James?” 

“You don’t need the food processor right now. Baby won’t be eating people food for another, like, year or so.” 

For Link to be so amazingly smart, he could also be a bit of a goof at times, an this was certainly no exception. Silly to a fault, but fiercely protective of the little one already, insisting that he make any and all food that heads the baby’s way, and Rhett’s proud. He’s so proud of Link. Proud of himself for choosing Link. They’ve both done good. It should be fucking celebrated. 

“Yeah, okay. That’s true. But I just wanna be prepared for anything…”

What more could he be prepared for? Rhett wants to ask, but he knows better. Link is… nesting? He’s preparing himself as best as he can, doing and saying any and everything he deems necessary to make a happy and healthy home, and Rhett respects that. He’ll be supportive. It’s his job. It’s ingrained in his dna. 

It's only when Link is eyeing the baby area of a small furniture store that Rhett finally puts his foot down. With a place with barely enough room for the two of them, the very notion of squeezing in an oversized crib and changing table is beyond comprehension until they make some changes in the apartment. As in getting rid of stuff to make sure that the baby will even fit.

Rhett ignores the pouting like a champ, knowing that eventually Link will get over it, and find something new to zero his mind onto. By the time they arrived back at the apartment, Link is already chatting about colleges that their daughter - or son, as Rhett reminds - should consider. Not even born yet and Link is already making grand plans. Link couldn't be acting more like Sue if he tried. 

The rest of the late afternoon is for a long warm shower and a well needed foot massage. Rhett smirks at the loud moans that are coming out of Link's mouth as he enjoys his aching toes and arches getting relaxed in Rhett's strong hands. 

“Those noises are makin’ me want to make another baby with you.”

“Shut up,” Link giggles back, his cheeks looking much pinker than before. 

“Or else what?” Rhett challenges with a smirk that could kill Link if he let it, but it’s been a long, long day, and Link just doesn’t have it in him. 

“If I wasn’t already half asleep, I’d have half a mind to show you ‘or else what.’ Consider yourself lucky, McLaughlin.”

Rhett chuckles to himself. Those sleepy eyes that are mostly closed with no sign of opening again for a few hours are anything but intimidating, but he’ll let him think otherwise. Anything to make him happy. Anything at all. The shirt off of his back. The skin from his bones. His total, complete and undying support. Always. 

“Noted. Take a rest, baby. Looks like you both need it.” 

Link gives a hearty yawn in response, stretching all of his limbs in tandem and nuzzling back into a more comfortable position. 

“You’ll be here when I wake up?” Link asks with one eye cracked open (with an obvious effort).

“Where else would I be? I love you, Link.” 

“Love you, too, Rhett. Don’t let me sleep too long, now. Hear me?” 

Rhett nods his agreement, though he doubts Link even cares enough to check and make sure. He’s exhausted, it’s clear and rolling off of him in waves. Soon he’ll wake up moderately refreshed, and he’ll be starving, so Rhett mentally prepares a menu for the night. He’ll make dinner, and Link’ll be so happy for it, and… there’s already a light snore coming from the other end of the sofa, and Rhett’s not surprised. Link, his Link, has always been able to conk out quickly, now more so than ever. 

His head is lolling off to the left, with the dark hair sticking up in every direction. His mouth slightly opened as small puffs of soft snores meet the air. His long body is stretched out like a oversized housecat, with just a hint of a curve to his otherwise slender belly. Rhett feels himself smiling as he slowly walks over and gives a quick glance up to make sure that he won't disturb Link's nap, places his hands gently onto his belly.

Link mutters softly, but doesn't stir at all.

“Hey there,” Rhett whispers to the tiny bump under his finger tips. “I know that you're probably tryin’ to sleep too, but...I just want to tell ya how much I'm lookin’ forward to meeting you soon.”

Rhett slides his right hand into small circles, hoping that he's being careful enough. Link sighs in his sleep. Rhett chuckles and leans down and gives the small tummy a light kiss.

“Gonna warn you now that your daddies are a little scared about all of this, buddyroll,” Rhett admits, his voice as quiet as he can make it. “But we both promise that we are gonna love you with everything we got. Protect you, and make sure your life is full of as many hugs and laughs as we can.”

Another kiss, and another soft rub.

“Just keep in mind that I never wanted to call you basketball. Totally your other daddy's idea, okay?”

There’s a bit of milling around. A little bit of tidying up so that everything was perfect. A little bit of cooking. 

And when Link wakes up to hot spaghetti, his tummy grumbles happily at the sight. He smiles brightly with each bite, and an outpouring of gratitude is thrown Rhett’s way. Compliments on how he always knows just what Link wants and needs. How talented and perfect and marvelous he is as a partner, and is sure to be all of that and more as a father. 

There’s a hot shower, and then another. There’s side by side brushing of teeth, with Rhett bumping Link’s hip with his own, and Link rolling his eyes playfully back. There’s a warm bed with cushy pillows and plush blankets. 

There’s Link, shockingly, being half asleep. There’s a soft purr as Rhett’s hand cradles his tummy when he snuggles in. There’s happiness and love. There’s sweet dreams of an upcoming family. There’s snuggles and touches all through the night, neither of them moving more than an inch away from the other. And when they wake up, they’ll get to live the same sweet day over again, for the most part. There will be more talk about the baby. More kisses and more hugs. More love. So much more love. A never ending supply. Tomorrow will be bright and sunny, and not just because of the weather.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Passing mention of thoughts of suicide and loss of pregnancy conversation.
> 
> Also, this is an emotionally heavy chapter. Please use discretion when reading.

If there isn't enough ice cream in the house, Rhett will know very quickly. Link's eating habits have always been all over the place, with him grabbing on to peanut butter and hissing at anything with tomatoes or olives. Strangely enough the baby seems to be just as odd. Wanting ice cream with pretzels on top and chocolate bars with marshmallow fluff. 

Still Rhett can’t help but smile at every breathy command from Link. The way his blue eyes sparkle as he bashfully asks him for seconds and then thirds of whatever crazy mixture of food combinations that come to his mind. The way Link groans in such pleasure that Rhett’s heart skips a beat when biting into something incredibly sweet or insanely salty. Then there is the sex drive. Oh my gosh. It’s not like Link was ever a wilting flower when it came to making love, but with the hormones he’s practically insatiable.

It’s a quiet Saturday morning when Rhett feels a smaller set of hands grabbing at his right arm and tugging softly. Then grunting away, Rhett opens a bleary eye and turns his head to see Link over top of him, eyebrows knitted in what is absolutely a look of concern. 

“You okay?”

Link shakes his head no, his hands now over his belly and rubbing it gingerly. 

“Been feelin’ off since last night,” Link begins, his face slightly redder than normal. “Thought at first it was all the bacon and eggs I ate, but...I don’t know...feelin’ some cramps.”

Rhett can almost feel his heart constrict in his chest, an awful, nauseating feeling that makes him almost think he’s going to be sick. But not now. Now isn’t the time with the way Link looks to him for guidance. He needs Rhett now; maybe more than ever. And while his brain is running a mile a minute, he has to try. 

“Well… cramping… that’s normal, right, baby? The doctor said you’re going through a lot of changes. It happens. Don’t worry so much.” 

Link bites at his lip and leans back to sit on his feet, hands crossed sweetly in his lap. There’s a terrible shade of pink that tinges the normally pearly whites of his eyes, and Rhett hates it. Hates that he doesn’t know what to do. Hates that Link feels this way. 

“I don’t think so. Not like this, Rhett. This… this hurts. It hurts really… bad.” The last word comes out in a sob, and the quiver in his chin only makes Rhett more anxious, with his instinct to protect going into overdrive. 

“We should go to the doctor, okay? I’ll call him and I’m sure he’ll tell us that everything is okay. Please don’t cry,” he tells Link softly, using the rough pad of his thumb to dry a rogue tear down Link’s cheek. 

“I’m so scared. What if… what if it doesn’t make it?” 

In this moment Rhett doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so… so broken. So beaten down with worry that they may never be the same again. His palms are clammy and his skin stings with a sweat that he’s broken out into, an unwelcome reaction from his nervous system. All he wants is to let himself break down, let himself notice that Link smells a little different, that Link’s looking a little pale, and that there’s a shake to him that Rhett’s never seen before. But hope blinds him, and he looks past it as he picks up the telephone to ring the only man that can set his mind at ease. 

Within the next few minutes, Dr. Miller answers all of Rhett’s questions with the same gentle warmth that he always has, and Link is trying his best not to crack under the stress. The cramps haven’t gotten worse, but the pain is constant enough that Link needs to go to the hospital. Dr. Miller promises that he will be heading to UNC REX before the next hour. In the meantime, he advises that Rhett do as much as he can to keep Link calm. Omega pregnancies can always be complicated, and to try not to worry too much. 

Rhett putting on a brave face for Link is as old as time itself, and he makes sure that Link gets himself into the car as carefully as possible. Rhett starts the quick drive the medical center, and they’re about halfway there when Rhett realizes that something is incredibly wrong. There is a sharp yelp of pain from Link, who is gripping the seat and breathing heavy. Then an odd smell that Rhett takes a moment to recognize, and then his face shifts in horror as he connects what the scent is.

“Fuck, Rhett..I’m bleeding!”

Rhett turns his head quickly and looks down at Link’s light colored jogging pants. They are stained crimson and the dark puddle is growing in size. 

“Shit,” Rhett yelps, and he presses the gas pedal to the floor. Both of their heads whip back at the momentum, and Links cries out. His cheeks are red and tear stained as he sobs and wails in pain and misery. Why the hell is it taking so long to get to the hospital?

“Rhett,” Link groans. “The baby...what’s happening to the baby?”

Rhett can’t bring himself to look over. Not now. Because if he does then he’s gonna fall apart, and neither of them can be afforded that luxury. 

“You’re gonna be okay, Link. Just hang in there for me. Okay, baby? Can you do that?” 

Rhett makes promises to Link, but not the little one that he’s cradling through his belly, because Rhett doesn’t know if it’ll be okay. He wishes he did, more than anything he wishes he did. The only thing that he’s certain of is that Link will pull through, because if he doesn’t… well, if he doesn’t then Rhett’s gonna die, too. What’s a world for Rhett without Link? 

As soon as they’re parked at the front entrance, Rhett’s out with blazing speed, yelling to anyone who’ll take a second to listen. Please, he screams, please help him. 

“Rhett, don’t… don’t let them take me away from you.”

Rhett holds his hand for as long as they’ll let him, but in the interest of available space in the tiny examination room, he’s pushed aside and forced to watch from too far away if you ask him. Link’s eyes stay glued to his as they attach monitors to wires, and wires to his skin. Iv’s are placed at the crook of his arm and he’s coaxed from his clothes, a light gown taking their place. And still, it’s blue to green, neither of them willing or able to breathe, to function beyond grounding the other to earth. 

Finally the familiar blur of Dr. Miller appears and rushes past Rhett into the room, and the grey eyes try to assure Rhett that they will do everything that they can. The light blue scrubs of all of the nurses and Dr. Miller bustle along, and soon Rhett realizes that they must have given Link something to calm him down. His dark hair is plastered to his forehead, but his face has slackened and is against the small pillow of the bed. 

“Keep him stable,” Dr. Miller's voice calls out. “He's losing a lot of blood.”

The doctor glanced back over to Rhett before leaning over to one of the nurses, who nods and heads over to Rhett. Her face is pink and mouth set in a straight line.

“Mr. McLaughlin,” she begins, “It's best for you to head to the outside waiting room until we get your mate stabilized.”

Rhett doesn’t even feel the need to correct the young woman about the fact that Link isn’t his mate yet. That would just further complicate things, and besides, Rhett always saw Link as his mate regardless of them not having bite marks. 

“He needs me,” Rhett rasps instead, although he isn’t fighting off the small hands leading him into the small room off to the left. “Our baby…”

“We placed him under sedation to help his body stop with the contractions,” the nurse explains kindly. “He's in the best possible hands, and he will need you as calm as possible. Please, we promise that we will keep you updated on both Mr. Neal and your baby.”

She leaves him with his head in his hands and his heart on the floor. If there’s anything more painful than this, even death itself, he doesn’t want to feel it. Not ever. Because as is, it feels like his body is being ripped apart, fragile piece from fragile piece. His skin is burning without Link there to soothe it, and his mind is playing the terrified look on his face like a broken record stuck in a loop. 

If only there were something, anything that could be done. But there’s not, and he hates himself for it. 

“Rhett?” 

He looks up and finds Dr. Miller gazing down at him, looking as if he were about to tell him the worst news he could bear, and for a horrible, seizing moment Rhett thinks, this is it, Link’s gone. In that fraction of a second, he considers a hundred ways to end himself, because he doesn’t want, no, he absolutely can’t go on without Link. He won’t. 

“Link’s okay, but… we need to talk.” 

It seems like it’s a lifetime later that Rhett’s finally able to go into the room with Link. He’s where he left him, propped up in bed with pillows surrounding him like a halo, but everything is different. The whole world is upside down, and there’s no plausible way for Rhett to flip it right side up. 

“Hey, honey,” Rhett greets him quietly, careful to keep the ‘b’ word from his lips. 

“Rhett- I… oh, god,” Link’s calmed face distorts into something awful and pained, more so than Rhett’s ever seen. His heart breaks, if it’s even possible to shatter further, as he crosses the room and eases into Link’s bed. If he can’t offer anything else, he can hold Link tight. It’s all he has. 

“I… I lost our baby,” Link cries, full sobs that wrack his entire being, and Rhett can’t think of a thing to say. 

“I’m so sorry, Rhett. I didn’t mean to. I-I… please. Please tell me you don’t hate me.” 

Link is shaking so badly, it takes all of the strength that Rhett has to keep him from sinking into the abyss of everlasting sadness. It’s not Link’s fault at all. He knows this, as does Dr. Miller and all of the nurses and medical staff who desperately tried to save their baby’s life, and Link’s life as well. Dr. Miller had been very direct about the fact that Link’s heart had stopped twice on the little bed. They brought him back, but the baby was gone. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Rhett mutters into Link’s right temple. “You were so brave, honey. Dr. Miller said your body was working so hard to save…”

Rhett couldn’t finish the sentence. Everything is just too much right now. He almost lost them both. There in a wonderful instant and in the next evaporated in a cloud of silvery dust. Neither one of them knows how long they lay there together. Minutes, hours, days. Time isn’t the type to let you know when you should begin and stop mourning what was still being created. 

After a few hours Link is moved to a larger room in recovery, where there is a television for him to watch, but he doesn’t look in that direction at all. Instead he stares out of the window for hours, and all the time Rhett is there. His classes and work abandoned to watch Link as he breathes in and out, occasionally sobbing and calling out for his touch, and of course Rhett goes. He holds his boy until his shirt is soaked with tears, and he cries too. More when Link finally sleeps, in the bathroom by himself. His long arms around his knees as he sits on the cold tile floor and dreams of happier times when he and Link were in stores buying toys for a baby that he will never be able to hold.


	13. Chapter 13

He shouldn’t have expected anything else, but when Rhett comes home from work to find Link in the same worn down chair and staring out of the same window, with a look that says he’s far away, he’s a little disappointed. Not in Link, no, of course not. It takes time to heal, and a month really isn’t anything in the grand scheme of things. A month is shit when you held a life in your body, only to have it ripped away in a surgical suite from doctors you don’t know, and nurses who have seen the same thing a few times, but still don’t have the right words to make it better. 

So, no, Rhett’s not disappointed in Link. He’s disappointed in himself, because he hasn’t found the way to make this better yet. He’s tried, god how he’s tried. With flowers and cards and sweet touches and words. But it hasn’t made a difference, because fundamentally, Link’s different, and Rhett has to learn him all over again. Years and years of learning him have been flushed down the drain, and one month just isn’t enough time to get back to where they were. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” he whispers and presses a kiss to the crown of Link’s messy head. 

“Hey, bo,” Link says softly, with a smile that doesn’t reach his dulled eyes. 

“You, ah, you have a good day? Get anything accomplished that you set out to?” 

As soon as he asks, he regrets it. He should have known better, as he should have known yesterday and the day before. 

“No, Rhett,” Link sighs. “I didn’t. Okay? You happy? S’at what you wanted to hear?” 

Of course it isn't what Rhett wants to hear. He wants to see Link how he used to be. With the same bright smile and silly laugh. The pawing over his school work like it might disappear if he looked away for only a moment. The way that Link would sigh right before and after they made love. Any little hint of which Link used to be would be magic in Rhett's eyes, but it not there. 

“You at least eat somethin’?”

Link shakes his head no, and Rhett frowns over at the fridge. It's full of homemade meals from both of their mothers. Each week like clockwork either Sue or Diane leaves them on the front step with a small note asking and then begging for Link to call them. He never does. 

“You can't just live off of water and peanut butter, bo.”

The stare that Link gives him is full of a warning to back off that it's almost frightening, and Rhett can't take another fight. They never used to argue, but since the first day Link got back from the hospital they were at each other's throats. It wasn't only Link either, as much as Rhett wants to be the patient and understanding boyfriend in all of this. He's just as angry and depressed. He just can't sit and let the pain swallow him whole. He has to keep a roof over their heads. 

“At least call your momma,” Rhett offers. “She's worried sick about you, Link.” 

“Seems to be a lot of that goin’ around, huh? Why should I call her, Rhett? So she can tell me the same shit as you? I’m tired of hearing it.” 

“And I’m tired of saying it!” 

Link stands up, toe to toe with Rhett. Fine, if this is how he wants to play, then they can play. He can’t find it in himself to bite back his vicious tongue, not when Rhett looks at him as if he’s made of glass. If yelling is the only way to prove him wrong, then so be it. He will not break. 

“Then don’t fucking say it! For once in your fucking life, Rhett, just don’t say anything. Just shut your mouth and leave me the hell alone!” 

Rhett licks his lips and nods his head, shoulders deflating like the very life force is being drained out with no sign of stopping. And in a weird sort of twisted way, it makes Link feel better. Like he has some semblance of control. Rhett’s there, and if Link can make him feel as bad as he does… it’s fucked up, sure. But so is Link. 

“Fine, Link. I won’t say anything.” 

“Somehow I doubt that. You’re always stickin’ your nose where it doesn’t belong. Your… god complex, it won’t let you leave me alone. Just… just mind your own business!” 

Link’s red faced and panting, and Rhett’s fighting back tears. Why he’d say those things is so far beyond him, and he’s lost. He thought he showed Link love all of those years, but he guesses he was terribly wrong. 

“You are my business, though. At least I thought so. I just… wanted you to be happy.”

There is just too much sincerity in Rhett’s tone, and it isn’t what Link wants. He is tired of Rhett being loving, and kind and gracious to him. Tired of him doting on him like a poor sheep who has lost his little lamb. He hates the way that Rhett is afraid to bring up the baby in any sort of way. Even the word baby is never uttered anymore. Maybe Rhett was trying to stop Link from thinking about the pregnancy. The items that were collected gone in a matter of days when Link got back. Rhett didn’t even seem to want to even ask if Link wanted to keep anything to remind him of their loss. Like it was only his right to decide how Link fucking grieved. 

“I can be happy without you having to dictate how that should be,” Link hisses back, and part of him feels good about the hurt in the green eyes. “You didn’t have to wake up with...nothing inside of your heart anymore, Rhett!”

The blows are much lower than Link had considered, but they were landing. He might as well have been hitting the taller man over and over again with how he winces, but it feels freeing to lash out. Happiness isn’t a possibility now, but there is a wave of relief that is washing over Link’s scarred body, and he’ll take it. He’ll embrace the rage until something softer can replace it. 

“You know what I think,” Link continues, and Rhett is still staring at him with a blending of fear and concern. “I think that you never really got what it meant when I said that I didn’t want to be bonded. To you it was just me tryin’ to be difficult. To just be the weird omega freak who didn’t want to be tied down barefoot and pregnant. Against all the values that you’ve been taught, wasn’t it Rhett? Just a fuckin’ hole for you to - “

“Shut up,” Rhett growls, and for the first time in their entire life, Link shrinks away at the aggression in Rhett’s voice. “Don’t you ever say that about how I feel about you, Link. You...you have never been anything but the most wonderful and precious person in the world to me.”

With a quick motion Rhett pulls out the blue jewel hanging from the necklace from under his shirt and holds it up in his shaking fingers. Link stares at it, and then at the angry bearded face. 

“This will never come off,” Rhett rasps, eyes full of tears. “Ya hear me, Link? No matter how much you yell and shout and...hate what happened to us and to our baby, I will always carry it with me. Because I love you so goddamn much that it hurts.”

“Yeah?” Link asks, hating himself for the free falling tears that are warming his cheeks. “Well maybe I want it to!” 

There’s a silence that settles over them, heavy and hot and cold at the same time. It’s one that prickles at their skin, itching it away and leaving them with raw, exposed nerves. It hurts, the both of them struggling to find a way to smooth this over, but Link said it and it’s out there now. He’ll never be able to take it back. 

“You really mean that, Link? You want me to go?”

Though he’s dying, Rhett’s voice is calm and steady, and maybe he knew that this was coming all along. Maybe he was in denial and… maybe he was stupid to think that they could carry on. That they could be… them… again. But they aren’t them. They’re two shells of human beings that are empty and hollow, save for the deep blue sorrow that circulates through their veins. 

“No, I… maybe?” Link’s tears turn to a full on sob, and though he hates himself for it, he launches in to Rhett’s waiting arms and buried his face in Rhett’s chest. “I just… I don’t know how to, to live anymore, Rhett. When I see you… I see everything that got taken away from us. I can’t reconcile it in my mind that we’re here, and that the baby, that she’s gone. She was supposed to grow up, Rhett,” Link whimpers and pushes away from Rhett. 

“She was supposed to be born! She, she- we had all of her things ready for her! We were going to love her! Fuck, I- we did already love her. And now she’s gone. God dammit, we didn’t even know she was a girl until… until she died! She died, Rhett,” Link yells, and he’s not sure why. He just knows that his legs are too weak to hold him and his lungs can’t possibly be holding enough air. He sinks to the floor on his knees and Rhett follows him, because he always does. 

“She was a person. And I let her down. And I let myself down. And worst of all, Rhett, worst of all I let you down. And when you’re here, and looking at me like that, all I can think is how I’m such a fucking let down to everyone I love.” 

“Link, that’s not…” Rhett reaches out to touch him again, just offer him a little bit of warmth, but Link swats him away like a pesky gnat that he wishes would just get the fuck away from him. 

“Don’t say it isn’t true! Because it is! My body… my fucking body killed… it killed our baby, okay? And there’s nothing… there’s nothing that we can do about it.”

So there it is, hovering in between them. The veil of what all of this is really about, as raw and ugly as it is. Link blames himself for everything that has gone wrong, and Rhett is doing the same. They are both in such pain that comfort can’t even be in the furthest reaches of their own minds, let alone each other. Rhett sways from side to side, needing to keep moving. The stillness of everything that is still so hot in the air can’t keep him rooted to any one spot.

Link, always the opposite is frozen in time. The only image in his head when he closes his eyes are a small bundle of yellow blankets that he holds for just long enough to say hello, and then goodbye to the only person who he ever needed him. Lost to his body not being strong enough to keep her safe until she was ready. Until they all were ready. 

“Please,” Rhett whispers. And though he wants so badly to wrap his arms around Link he stays put. “Don’t do this to us, bo. We can get through this. We can.”

Link turns to look up into the face of a man who he knows is as much agony as him. The light colored hair reminds him too much of the wisps of feathery strands that floated down onto the hospital sheet after everything was over. Even now Link wonders if she shared Rhett’s beautiful eye color too.

“Maybe you can,” Link whispers back, “But I can’t. I’m sorry.”


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing Link notices when he wakes up is the intense, fucking excruciating headache that’s pounding away at his brain. His eyeballs aren’t even exposed to the air yet, and already they feel like they’re about to melt out of his skull. For a moment he tries to think of just how many drinks he had last night, but it’s a task that he’s just not up to right now. 

The next thing he notices is the heat pressed to his back, and instantly he wants to tell Rh- whoever this guy is that he needs to back off a little. Because, it’s just, it’s a lot. He’s hot and he feels sick and why the fuck is he so close?

“Hey, man,” Link rasps, nudging blindly behind him with his elbow. “You need to go.” 

There is just enough of a grunt from the heavier body for Link to know that he has been heard. Then the dark brown hair and chiseled jaw of an alpha yawns right into Link's face. There is a sour smell of morning breath coupled with stale beer that hits Link with full force. Granted that Link had no plans of seeing this guy again, but the too close for comfort way he wakes up seals the deal for this one night stand. 

“Go already?” The taller man purrs. “But we just got to know each other, baby…”

The pet name makes Link want to punch tall, dark and drunken right in his chiseled chin. Nobody has called Link baby for two years, and it sure as hell isn't going to be this waste of a Saturday night.

“Get the fuck out,” Link growls, already twisting away from the bed and tossing random shoes and pants where the other man can grab them. “And if you're still here once I'm out’a the bathroom I'll pepper spray you.”

The man raises his hands in surrender, his eyes slightly wide with surprise at such a grumpy omega. He hadn't been expecting another date, but hell, at least a morning blow job.

“Okay, okay I'm out of here,” he grumbles. “Damn.”

Link slams the door behind him and moves to the counter, both palms pressed flat against the cool linoleum, and he stares at himself, wincing when he sees the dark splotches decorating his throat. Another reminder of what or rather, who, he shouldn’t be doing with his free time. 

It’s become a habit, or sorts, for him. Go to the nearest bar, and find the tallest alpha that gives him a second glance when he bats his lashes. And make no mistake, he’s mastered the craft of seducing and kicking them out the next day. He’s good at it, and it makes him feel good, until the next day when reality smacks him in the face with the brutality of a category five hurricane. After that it’s just, spend the day alone and wallow in self pity. It’s how he’s spent… however many of the past Sunday’s, surely he can find it in himself to do it again. 

But first, to climb in the shower as hot as he can stand it and wash the filth from his skin. It’s times like these, in the quiet of the morning that he lets his mind wonder. He thinks about his family back home, how they’re surely to church by now. He thinks about his old friends and his old school. And of course, he thinks about Rhett. 

He thinks of a different life, of how he’d be getting his baby girl ready for the day. She’d almost be two, now. She’d surely giggle and kick and play as he and Rhett tag teamed getting her dressed. They’d probably make a day of playing outside and tired her out so that they could get a minute of alone time. Would she have Link’s eyes? If she did, they’d probably look better than his; tired and dull. 

As hard as he tries, he can’t scrub away the memories and what ifs. Can’t watch them wash away down the drain. If only he could, he’d be a better man for it. 

When the shower is over he doesn't feel better. He never does. Just nothing but pain on his skin from the scalding water along with the need to try again. To figure out a way to get through the day until the next day arrives. Rinse and repeat. Rinse and repeat. At least today isn't starting with the usual phone call from his mom. The voicemail is full of nothing but Sunday afternoon messages from his mother. Usually trying her best to stay chipper in the face of rarely ever being called back.

Still today is different when the phone rings an hour later, and the voice on the recording is his father's voice instead. Link hasn't heard it for at least a few months.

“Hey Link, it's your dad. Listen, I know this is a far shot but...with the holidays coming up your momma and I would love to see ya back home. Miss you a lot. Know it's been rough but...just think about it? Can get a plane ticket out to you within a few days. Love you, son.”

The sorrow in his voice is far too much for Link to handle. He’s selfish. He’s a prick if he’s honest with himself. Just as he’s grieving the loss of his baby, his parents are grieving the loss of theirs, and he can’t handle being responsible for that. And so, with a deep breath, he calls his dad back and tells him he’ll come. 

Miles and miles and miles away, Rhett sits in a comfortable and worn chair, leafing through a book that he’s read so often, he practically knows it line for line. But Sunday’s are meant for rest, and he intends to spend it just so. 

Weekends are spent recharging his batteries, his long days of work taking a toll on not only his spirit, but his back as well. And the books? Well, they help with the loneliness. It’s not that he’s shut himself off, at least he tells himself so, it’s that he hasn’t met anyone that’s… good enough. He knows it sounds pretentious, but it’s true. Link left big shoes to fill, and… 

Link. Now, that’s not a name he lets himself dwell on too often, and certainly not when it’s not washed down with a smokey tasting bourbon. But now, now that he’s there in his mind, he lets him stay. 

He wonders how he’s doing. He hasn’t spoken with him since he moved out of their apartment, and from what he hears from Link’s parents, they don’t know much about him either. They know he’s in Tennessee, and they know that he says he’s happy, but other than that… Link’s not quite as open as he once was. 

If only they’d mated, things could be different now. They could’ve gotten through everything if Link would have let them. They’d have been broken, of course they would have been. But Link had always been the only glue that could hold Rhett together, and he knows that he could’ve been the same for him. 

At night Rhett still dreams about Link. He doesn't want to, but it's hard to force his mind into think about other things when he's asleep. Dreams about Link and him hugging and kissing just like old times. Them swimming in the creek right down the road from the park that they used to swing at as kids. The way that Link would laugh at Rhett's corny jokes. 

Sometimes Rhett would even wake up with a smile on his face. It felt almost natural. It almost felt like maybe things could get better. They never did. Once in a while his parents would ask if he is seeing anyone special, but even that had stopped about five or six months ago. 

Eventually he heads over to visit right after his last evening class. Courses are the only thing that gets him out of that little apartment now, other than his part time job. Diane gives him a kind smile when he arrives, with some news that she hopes won't get him too rattled. 

“Sue just called,” she begins, allowing Rhett to settle down at the kitchen table and begin munching on some fried chicken and coleslaw freshly made. “They invites us to Christmas dinner. And, um, Link is going to be there.”

Rhett swallows the bite of food in his mouth so quickly he almost chokes. 

“Link? Coming back home?”

“Yes honey,” Diane says, patting him on the back with her hand. “If you are...not feeling comfortable enough to go, then we can-”

“I'm sure that both of the boys can be civil with each other, Diane,” Rhett's father mutters from behind his newspaper in the chair next to the two of them. “Two years is way too long for two best friends not to talk, despite what happened between 'em.”

“Best friends, dad? That’s what you wanna call it?” Rhett can’t keep the indignation from his words, and fuck it. Link wasn’t just his best friend. The love of his life. The person he thought he’d be with forever. The father of his baby girl. All of those are fitting, but best friend, most assuredly is not. 

“Rhett, look-”

“I’ll think about it,” he snaps, and turns his attention back to his food, though his appetite has all but vanished. 

Link. Link back here. He’s not sure that it’s something he can face, but knowing that his parents will be there makes him feel a little better. Call them a buffer. Because if he knows Link, and he absolutely does, he’s going to need assistance. 

The next few weeks move by much quicker than either Link or Rhett want, but soon November ripples into December, and the plane to Raleigh, North Carolina is touching down. Link tries his best not to think about Rhett coming over. Part of him wishes his family could uninvite the McLaughlins but he knows that it's not his place to ask, even if they would listen to him in the first place. The weather is fairly warm considering the season, and it's nice to not have to wear such a large coat right now. 

Sue is there to greet him in the baggage area, all smiles until she sees how much weight he has lost. Also she sniffs him a bit more than he was expecting, and Link wishes that he hadn't met up with that new alpha a few apartments over the night before. 

“Have you been talking to anyone?” She asks, way too pointedly for it to be casual conversation. “Smells a few years older than you sweetie.”

“He's just a friend, momma. Nothin’ serious.”

“That's part of my worry,” Sue mutters under her breath, but Link absolutely could hear her.

Link’s room is kind of the same, kind of different than he left it. There’s boxes that he left behind when moved back home from he and Rhett’s apartment, a momento that forces a lump in his throat. He swallows it down and pushes them to the side, keen on an attempt at forgetting. He really should have done a better job at organizing, but he was only back home for a few short weeks before he took the essentials and headed off again, finding the cheapest and by far the shittiest place he could find to call home. 

He’s worked his ass off to get where he’s at now, working a handful of different jobs to make ends meet, and honestly, it’s freeing knowing that he can provide for himself. That he doesn’t need an alpha to handle things for him, though he can’t say that he doesn’t miss companionship beyond the basic one night stands that he’s been having nearly every Saturday. 

He lays on his bed and flips through an old comic book that was left behind on the bedside table, and he can’t help but think that even though it was only less than half a decade since he’d lived there, really lived there, he’s grown so much. The pictures are of even less interest to him than the story line, and he tosses it aside without much thought. 

The boxes catch his peripheral gaze again, and deciding that he can’t look at this mess for another second, he does what everyone does when they’re faced with something they don’t want to see; he decides to drink. There’s a bar not far from his mama’s house, one close enough to avoid irresponsibility of driving with a BAC, and if he leaves soon, he can make it before nightfall. 

He’s got time for a quick shower, enough to wash away the grime of sleeping on an airplane. As the warm water cascades down his back, he makes a pact with himself. He will not, under any circumstance, sleep with another stranger. Not back here where even the strangers know your whole life story, and he doesn’t need someone to tell his parents about his escapades. All’s he needs is a stiff drink and maybe a little bit of music. 

As far as music goes some Brooks and Dunn will go an awfully long way. He enjoys parts of Tennessee, but he misses the sound of his favorite bands playing with reckless abandon at his old local haunts. Just a couple of drinks to get his head ready for a week of family and friends, and to at least be able to be civil with Rhett. 

Rhett. 

If Link really takes a moment to think everything through, he'd realize that Rhett is the real reason he needs to get out of his parents place for a while. It's bad enough for the memories of his previous life nestled into the trees and old furniture of his childhood home. It is much worse in his bedroom, where his folks didn't take away any of the old yellowing photographs of them when they were younger. So young that Rhett's smile wasn't slightly hidden by a bustle of beard, and Link smile still reached his eyes. 

The flashing neon light advertises beer and pool specials. Inside the small hole in the wall is as warm and inviting as it can be. None of the faces look familiar, but they still smile and nod their head in the usual southernly hello. The bartender is older, yet built to be able to take care of any trouble that may start up, and Link is happy about this. Perhaps he won't have to keep his guard up to any single or unhappily married alphas looking to get a quick sniff and a lay.

“Ain't seen you around here before, pretty boy.”

Then again maybe Link spoke too soon.

Link huffs as he turns his head to the right. For once he wishes that he couldn't just tell the type of alpha that always approached him in these types of bars. Usually tall and dark haired, with features that should be pleasing most, but Link isn't interested in being another story for guys like this one to make his friends jealous. How he bagged himself an actual omega boy. Fuck that, and fuck him.

“Nope, and you prolly won’t see me again,” he tells him without giving him the satisfaction of seeing more to Link’s face than his profile. “I’ll take a beer,” he tells the bartender instead. “Whatever’s on tap. Hell, make it a pitcher.” 

“Come on, now. Don’t be rude. Looks like you’re all alone, here. No need to spend your time bein’ lonesome,” the thick headed, and upon further inspection, thick necked, Neanderthal breathes. He’s uncomfortably close to Link’s space, and while he’s not afraid, he’s definitely irritated. 

“Don’t be rude? Whatta ya mean? Like hittin’ on someone that ain’t ever gonna hit back? Leave me alone.” 

Link pours the pitcher into a frosted mug and takes a long cool drink, keeping an eye on the man that just won’t seem to quit. Link figures he’s made himself a challenge, and normally he’d be in for a thrill, but not now. Now he’s just ready for peace and fucking quiet and a steady buzz. 

“You really shouldn’t be here all alone. Never know who’ll try ya take ya home,” he growls lowly, and just when Link’s poised and ready to tell this asshole to go fuck himself, another voice, one he hasn’t heard in so long, sounds from behind them and Link’s heart stops. 

“Pretty sure he told you to pound sand, pal.” 

Link takes a deep breath before he can turn around, and all he can hear is his heart pounding away against his ear drums. An unsteady rhythm that begs for him to run.


	15. Chapter 15

“Oh? What, you gonna make me?” He chuckles darkly. “Don’t see a bite on him.” 

“You wanna see a bite? Let’s take it outside.” 

There’s an intensity in Rhett’s eyes, less like a foggy sky and more like a burning sunset, and Link can’t recall a time when he’d seen Rhett so poised for a fight. His fists are balled at his side, mouth hard set in warning, and even from a few feet away Link can see the rise and fall of his deep breaths. 

“You think you can take me, tough guy?” 

“Wouldn’t be standin’ here if I didn’t,” Rhett tells him sincerely, his voice deep and rumbling, and despite the chaos, it’s… well, shit. It’s something alright. 

Rhett’s scent is pouring off of him in waves, and Link can’t deny the way, even after all of this time, his body responds to it like he were just with him yesterday. It’s so strong and musky and earthy and all of those things that Link’s been searching for, for a long, long time. It’s, fuck it’s so good, it’s over powering. And where he thought he could only hear his heart before, it’s actually true now as his hearing fades and he can only see the movement of their lips. 

It's almost like being in a silent movie. The glares that the two alpha's are making at each other are so powerful. Alluring. Link swallows as he tries to ignore the tingling feeling that he has between his legs. Then suddenly his mind rewinds to a very similar scene heading towards ten years ago. He was only fourteen and just got his first heat. A hefty football player had him pinned against the lockers on his way to the nurse's office. Then Rhett was there, teeth bared and again, in a situation where the other alpha has at least twenty pounds on him. Granted, this thick headed grunt has both weight and about an inch on Rhett's incredibly tall form, but the way Rhett is sneering, the other guy might as well been the size of a mouse. 

“You act like this cute little thing and you been fuckin’ for years,” the larger guy croaks, and Link with a jolt realizes that the sound is back on and in full force. “Is that what you're into, cause I don't mind sharing if - ”

The weight behind Rhett's punch is electric as it hits, and the speed behind it is so jarring that even the bartender shouts in surprise. Link yelps too, watching as the two men are on the ground and grabbing, biting and kicking each other. Rhett gets another good couple of shots in before the bartender and another patron are able to pull the two snarling alphas apart. The bigger guy is sporting a really nasty black eye and a busted nose, and the side of Rhett's cheek is bruised along with the knuckles on his right hand. 

“All right, you two,” growls the bartender, still struggling to keep Rhett from diving back at the other man. “Y'all get the hell outta my bar, and you,” his face now staring Link down as well. “Get a taxi out of here before either of them try something they'll regret with your body.”

Link’s frozen stock still, like his limbs are made of lead and his head is being dragged underwater from the weight of it all. He can’t move. Can’t speak. Thinks he’s shutting down until there’s someone tugging him out of his seat and toward the door. 

“He’s mine,” Rhett yells over his shoulder, hoping that it’s enough to appease anyone willing to play hero and ‘save’ Link from it. And it must have worked, because soon the icy blast of winter hits Link like a truck and he’s momentarily back in touch with his senses. 

“The hell were you thinkin’?” Rhett shouts and keeps pulling him. “Comin’ here in heat! What the fuck? You tryna get every guy from here to Charlotte in a brawl?” 

“M’not in… not heat,” Link protests and rips himself away from Rhett’s grasp. 

“Link,” Rhett sighs, because even though it’s been so long since he’s seen him, Link’s still so undeniably unaware of his own body. “Yes you are. Lemme get you…” he trails off, and in the dim lighting coming from an overhead lamp post, Link can see his pupils dilating. 

“Fuck!” Rhett screeches, and for the millionth time tonight, Link is glued to the ground. “Get away from me. I gotta get home.”

It’s Christmas time, and it makes sense that the scent of pine works it’s way to Link’s nose. But not this pine. Not mixed with earth and sweat and… lust. It’s smells like a mix of sex and desire, and every inch of Link’s skin comes to life. 

“Shit. You in rut?” 

“‘Bout to be. You need to go. Not gonna be able to stop myself…” the words come out pained, like already he’s fighting himself not to tackle Link, and the thought of him so in control… god damn. 

“Take me home. With you. Now,” Link demands, like he has any fucking right. Maybe it’s him talking, or maybe it’s the definite heat he can feel flaring up now, but either way, he’s not going to let Rhett leave without him. 

“Link…” Rhett warns, but even so, his feet move him forward. An inch. Then two. 

The space is too much, and after everything, Link can’t handle it. Not anymore. He makes a running leap with more grace than he’s ever been able to muster in the past, and Rhett catches him with ease. 

“I said take me home. Please, alpha, please. Please!” 

Rhett shakes his head, trying and failing to get the smell of Link's honey scent out of his nose. It may have been two years since he’s remembered how much Link could get to him, but he is fully feeling every single emotion that only Link could bring out. The sight of Link's slender body arched up as he slammed into him. The way only Link's moans can awaken the animal within. It's too much to stop him from throwing the omega - his omega - down in the dirt parking lot and getting them both arrested.

“Come on,” Rhett groans, wrapping his arms even tighter around the smaller man. “My house..it's closer than yours. My parents can…until we can figure out…”

“No,” Link sobs, thrusting into Rhett's groin with his own throbbing length. “Not gonna leave you. Not again. Not ever again.”

Rhett takes a few shakey steps towards his truck and just is able to open the passenger seat and get Link inside. Then with the door shutting and Link whimpering at the loss of contact, Rhett leans against the side of his vehicle and tries his best to calm down. All the while he can hear the muffled sounds of the person that even now, with everything that has happened, he can't get out of his heart. He loves him. Loves him so much that it still hurts.

“Rhett,” Link calls out, hands pressing so firm to the other side of the glass. “I need you, please.”

Something inside of him shatters, just as easily as the frailest piece of glass, and he’s quickly losing all sense of himself. He’s only got the willpower left to hop in his truck and head for his apartment. Nothing more, nothing less. 

As soon as his door is opened, he’s punched in the face with Link’s scent, powerful and all consuming. It’s everything he remembers it to be and more. Sweeter, somehow, and it makes his mouth water and his heart hurt with the memories. 

“F’we do this,” he croaks, “You gonna hate me tomorrow?” He can’t take anymore of the pain, wishes it to hell, but he has to know. 

“No. No, never. Please, baby, please!” 

Rhett slides in easily and turns the key, and before he can even back out of his space, Link’s clawing at him like he’s a scratching post, but fuck does it feel good. 

“Lemme sit in your lap,” Link pleads, but Rhett shakes his head. That’s all they need, to end up in a ditch for their parents to find. 

“Lemme, just… unbuckle your pants,” Link tries instead, and Rhett would find it somewhat endearing, if he weren’t still fucking pissed at him. He loves him, yes, of course he does. He always, always will. But a little piece of him hates him, too. 

“Sit in your fucking seat, Link. Shut your fucking mouth.” 

“No! Want you! T-take care of me! It’s your job!” 

“Then you shouldn’t have fucking left!” Rhett bellows, and that’s it. 

The combative and hurt look Link sends his way has him shifting to the side of the road, and thankfully it’s just dark enough and dead enough outside that they’re well hidden. 

“You want me to take care of you, Link? S’at what you want?” He waits for Link to nod his head furiously, so fast that it’s almost comical, before he unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down his thighs. 

“You on the pill?” Another nod and Rhett groans. 

“You been sick recently?” He doesn’t have to explain why he’s asking. Link gets it, and shakes his head, eyes wide and mouth agape as he watches Rhett take himself into his hand and start pumping it. 

“Then come on. Gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t remember your name.”

Link cries out in a mixture of relief and need, and yanks the denim from his thighs faster than he ever has before and scrambles across the seat to straddle his boy. His best boy. His only boy. 

It's almost as if no time has passed at all. The warmth of Link's hips as he straddles Rhett is just as familiar as the last time he was there. Rhett groans as their members rub against each other, and a fresh wave of wetness falls from Link's entrance. The windows are already so fogged up that there is no doubt what's going on in the front seat.

Link sighs as he enjoys Rhett's large hands all over his shoulders and back, with his own fingers rubbing across the broad chest as he continues his grind. The blue eyes open at the sensation of something underneath the thick shirt, and with a gasp he pulls at a very familiar golden chain to reveal a blue jewel.

“You kept...but...why did you…”

Link is too shocked for words, his eyes wide as he holds the sparking jewel in the palm of his sweaty hand. Rhett is staring at him with such an amazed look. As if the answer is as easy to see as anything else in the world. 

“Why?” Rhett whispers, looking up into the stunning face. “Cause I told you a long time ago, bo. I'm gonna love you until the day I die.”

There’s an entire flood happening in Link’s heart. Like the dam that held in his emotions for so long has finally burst, and he uses the momentum  
to sink himself down on Rhett with a whine. Before he’s even fully seated, Rhett’s bucking up into him and pushing down on his shoulders like he’s trying to split him in half. And that’s fine by Link, who lets himself go limp and be used. 

The mixing of their scents in the tiny space provided is washing over them, bathing them in renewed lust that never really went away. It feels so good, so fucking good and they’re both coming up close before they’ve even really started. 

Link’s clinging to Rhett while Rhett mutters filthy things in his ear, claiming him with his words as much as his body, and Link can’t help but think… maybe. Maybe after all this time, this is what he was waiting for. And if there were any doubt left in his foggy mind, it vanishes when Rhett growls deep in his chest and declares his love for Link. Again. 

“Fuck, Rhett. Bite me. Bite me, bite me!” 

Rhett draws back to look at him, confusion pouring over his features as their bodies continue to move together. It’s all he’d ever wanted to hear, and more than ever he’s so tempted, but somewhere deep down he can still hear a much younger Link cautioning against it, sounding as if Rhett were to ever do it, he’d fucking kill him. 

“Wha-? No,” he pants and Link grunts in heavy frustration. 

“Fine!” He snarls, and pulls at Rhett’s collar to do it himself. As soon as he sinks his teeth in, he can taste the metallic edge of blood, feel Rhett’s entire body stiffen beneath him, and see flashes of the two of them growing up together. 

It’s like a montage floating across his vision, it’s all he can see hear and smell is Rhett. Just Rhett. Forever. Always. Now. Then. Later. Left, right, up and down. He thought, no, he knew he loved him then, but it’s nothing compared to now. 

His body stiffens, too, coming with the force of the bite, strong and hard. It’s unlike anything he’s ever experienced, and the feel of Rhett knotting and finishing beneath him only adds to it. 

They’re both in a daze as they come down, dopey smile to dopey smile. Rhett spasms beneath him again, and the warmth brings him clarity, and Rhett can see the shift on his face. 

“Fuck. Do you, uh, d’you regret that?” 

“Yeah,” Link mumbles back, his muscles like putty as Rhett holds him close. “But only because I should have done it years ago.”

Then with a shudder that shakes the misty tears from the corner of Link's eyes, Rhett presses his slender nose to the scent gland of Link's neck and returns the bite. There is a groan of mingled happiness and pain, and then Rhett feels Link climax again in his arms. 

It's only after Rhett's head hits the side of the driver's side window that he realizes that they must have dozed off. His neck and back are killing him, but the heavy weight of his boy, and now his mate, is leaning against his chest. Naked from the waist down and sticky with release and sweat. Rhett has never seen Link more spent, or more beautiful than he looks now. 

“Hey, baby...we gotta get back. Try to act like we haven't been spending our evening fuckin” in my truck.”

Link gives a small giggle as he tightens his grip. He doesn't want to let go of Rhett ever again. His alpha. His mate. His everything.


	16. Chapter 16

It doesn’t take much effort on Link’s part to get Rhett to ditch his plans of going back home in favor of sitting beneath the stars and watching the sun come up in the back of his truck. Nostalgia courses through their veins as they take in the twinkling lights above, bundled in heavy coats that keep them too separated by layers. 

They lay with their backs to the cab, Rhett’s arm over Link’s shoulders, and Link’s arms around Rhett’s waist. It’s blissful and warm, even against the cold night air. 

“You bit me,” Rhett teases and pushes against Link, who chuckles in return. 

“Yeah. I did. I dunno why I hadn’t before. I was stupid. About a lot of things. And I’m really, really sorry Rhett. I was selfish and- I’m just sorry.” 

Rhett grunts at the apology. There is no need for it anymore. As a matter of fact, Rhett had forgiven Link a long time ago. It was all just about being patient enough to wait for Link to come back home to him.

“I'm going to need you to know,” Link continues, his voice a little more strained. “That...I've not been the most angelic since I've left North Carolina, Rhett.”

The slender index finger traces lines across Rhett's chest and narrow waist. The hesitation in the confession breaking Link apart bit by bit.

“Don't care what you did in the past,” Rhett answers sharply, not even looking Link in the eyes. “Only matters what we do for each other from this point on.”

Link sighs, the relief so wonderful that he can actually feel the weight lifting off of his shoulders. He doesn't deserve Rhett, but he'll sure as hell try to work on deserving him for the rest of his life. 

“You still in school?” 

Rhett nods that he is. Junior year and on winter break, but changed his major to film. 

“Didn't seem like engineering made any sense once you...it was too hard to be in classes all alone. It's okay though. Loving the courses I'm takin’ now.”

“Hmm. That sounds nice. I should maybe go back, too. Maybe we could find a movie or something to make together.” 

Rhett smiles at the thought, always having felt more creative with Link at his side, even if it was just recording silly little radio segments on Link’s mom’s old radio. 

“I’d like that. To spend more time with you. Speaking of which… uh, what are we gonna do about… about our living situation? I don’t wanna come on too strong too fast or nothin’, but I don’t think I’d be able to live with you across state lines.” 

Link nods his agreement. He couldn’t stand it either. He barely could before, but now? Not a snowball’s chance in hell. 

“I’ll move back,” he shrugs without much thought. The only thing he has waiting for him in Tennessee is a crappy apartment in a crappy part of town. It’s not worth his time or his money or anything else. The only thing that matters to him now is the man beside him. 

“You’re serious?” 

“Should I bite you again to prove it?” 

Rhett’s deep chuckle is answer enough, and again Link gives him a small smack on the arm. But Link is laughing too, and for the first time in such long time Rhett can see the light in the crystal blue eyes again. So vibrant and pure that it takes his breath away to watch Link shine. 

“What?”

“Nothin’, it's just..” Rhett begins to say, pulling Link so over him so that he's being straddled again. The way the lightning sky creates such a background against the curves of Link looking down on him. Just, gosh it's amazing. 

“You're worth crying for,” Rhett finishes, and Link leans down and their lips meld together. The long legs and arms find the best places to be as Link groans into another wave of erupting heat. The smell spurs Rhett to growl and grind until their clothes are pulled off again. This time Rhett bucks from above, relishing the way that now they are   
making love as mates, their bonding bites healing as they press their bodies into one. 

“Fuck,” Rhett groans. “You don’t even know what you fuckin’ do to me. What you’ve been doin’ to me since the moment I met you.” 

“Why don’t you show me, then?” 

He doesn’t need more of an invitation, and yanks Link’s long legs up and over his shoulders, giving him the perfect angle for speed. For intensity. For fucking pounding. 

The truck groans it’s protest below them, weathered with age and rust, but it doesn’t matter. It adds to ambiance of it all in a lewd sort of way. The chilly air nips at their skin, though they’re too lost in themselves to notice. The sun peaks over the horizon, illuminating them both in a soft pink glow, and god damn could this be any more perfect? 

The answer is yes, Link finds, when Rhett switches from pounding to swiveling, harsh circles hitting every side of him, and he couldn’t possibly make any other noise than the moans that are ringing out over the landscaping. 

“You like that, huh? Missed it so bad you had to come back for it? S’the only reason you came back, ain’t it?” 

Link is too busy clawing at Rhett's back to answer. His soft lips and tongue working overtime to taste every inch of Rhett's face and neck that they can reach. The way that Rhett can touch him has always been amazing. Better than any one night stand or filthy wet dream he has had since he's gone

“Come on baby,” Rhett slurs, his knot already firming again. “Let me hear you. Make me fill you up like you need it.”

“Fuck,” Link whimpers, eyes rolling back in his head. “Call me baby again. Missed it so much.”

“Baby,” Rhett rumbles right into the shell of Link's right ear. “Baby, I love you so much. Been spending all my ruts remembering how you felt around me. My god you always get my body twitchin’ baby.”

Link arches his back, and it adds just the right amount of pressure to Rhett's erection. His knot is forming and with a final thrust, Link howls as he finishes between them. 

“Rhett, jesus fucking Christ,” Link squeaks as he spills in between them, his body on fire. 

The way his name graces Link’s tongue is Rhett’s undoing, and with a final thrust he’s combusting stronger than he has in recent memory, breathing hard and tugging Link closer to him until they can separate. 

“God, I missed you so bad, Link. So fuckin’ bad.” 

Link only really has energy to nod and press a kiss to Rhett’s chest, already having decided to take a quick snooze while they wait. It’s odd timing, with the sun quickly illuminating the world around them, but it’s still perfect in its own way, just as he knows the rest of the days from here on out will stay.


	17. Chapter 17

“Well that explains why your dad and I didn't see you for dinner last night,” Rhett's mother sighs into the phone, with the slightest hint of amusement in her tone. “You’re drinking enough water during your rut, at least?”

Rhett is sighing as well, but for a completely different reason. This phone call was supposed to only last a few seconds, and already his ears and cheeks are red from embarrassment.

“Momma…”

“Oh, don't  _ momma _ me,” the older woman chuckles. “Y'all young folks act like you invented sex. Are you going to invite this one to meet us? Been a while since you've been courting, honey.”

The long fingers on Rhett's right hand grazes his new mate mark, then clears his throat as he tries to be as casual as he can with the next response.

“Who says I'm courting anyone?”

Diane laughs again, but this time much louder. Rhett groans even lower into the receiver of the phone. He  _ hates  _ that his mother knows him the way that she does.

“Because I've known your heart since the day you came outta be, Rhett McLaughlin,” she smirks, “And you've never been that type of male. Sentimental and loving to a fault sometimes. So, you gonna answer your momma's question? Do we get to meet your new love?”

Another sigh, and a tilt of the head to see if Link is still under the covers of the bed and sleeping soundly. An entire morning and afternoon full of love making had finally gotten him to pass out, but once he wakes up, he'll be wanting Rhett again.

“Yes ma'am,” Rhett mutters, and he enjoys hearing his mother giggle so happily. “Still dealing with a heat, but once everything settles - “

“Of course, honey of course. Christmas isn't until next week. Plenty of time. I'll let you go to take care of yourself and your company. Love you.”

“Love you too, momma.”

The phone is placed back on it's cradle, and Rhett shuffles towards the lump in the middle of the bed and lays down beside it. Link groans at the light touches and kisses, with blue eyes hazy as he open them to look over at the bearded face.

“Hey.”

“Hey there, baby.”

Link smiles at the pet name, and snakes his arms around Rhett's waist and pulls him close. The gently pressed of Rhett's lips to the crown if his head makes him smile again.

“Missed you,” Link whispers into the taller man's chest. “Where'd you go?”

“Just callin’ my folks,” Rhett whispers back. “Was supposed to have dinner with them last night, but uh...someone distracted me.”

The laugh vibrates off of Rhett's chest, and he loves it. He can't wait to live the rest of his life hearing Link laugh.

“S'pose I should feel bad about that,” Link slurs. “I don't, but I guess I should at least try to fake it.”

“You better not ever fake  _ anything _ in this bed, Neal.”

There is a hum in Link's mouth as they kiss again. This time their mouths are slow and sleepy as they feel each other. So comfortable and relaxing. Like being home again. They  _ are _ home again.

“Speaking of Neal,” Link breathes once Rhett pulls away from his lips. “We need to get that decided soon. Only have a few days after mating to get the paperwork in. You keepin’ my name, or am I takin’ yours?”

“Baby,” Rhett smiles and runs his fingers through Link’s messy locks, “neither of us are changing our names.”

Link frowns at this, confused and worried that Rhett’s already hating himself for sinking his teeth into Link’s neck, and he starts to panic. Fuck, he just got here, and already it’s over? Why? How?

“We don’t own each other. We’re partners. Equal. We keep our own names. We’re modern men,” Rhett chuckles and the pit of Link’s stomach loosens up.

Link’s eyes go soft at the thought. He doesn’t have to change his name, because of course Rhett wouldn’t push it on him. He’s never thought of himself as having dominion over Link, even when societal norms dictate otherwise. Even when Link thought of it that way… he had it wrong.

“You sure, Rhett?”

“Link, I’m just happy enough to have you sittin’ here in front of me. If I started askin’ for anything else I’d just be selfish.”

This is the way it should be. Link only wishes that he had trusted his own heart more to know that Rhett was never the type to break it. Just the two of them alone will always be enough. The green eyes, the dirty blonde hair, and a voice that could capture the sun.

“If I didn't know any better,” Link giggles as he sits up on his elbows. “I'd say you fancy me, bo.”

“Damn right I do.”

Another kiss. This time on the underside of Rhett's bearded chin in just the right place to make him roll his eyes and have them go for yet another round of love making.

The rest of the week is a blur, with Link barely able to stop long enough to tell his parents that he hasn't been killed on his way back from the bar. Sue was beside herself with worry, and yelled an awful lot, but became much more understanding when Link explained that his heat started.

“I'm safe where I'm at,” Link mutters, already missing being back in the bedroom where Rhett waits patiently. “Didn't think that dad would want me to be home again after the last time, remember?”

“That's true,” Sue agrees, still recalling how Charles’ hand bled like it did. “Just call us when you're right again, and please be careful.”

Right again. Link smiled at the phrasing. Because finally, after a tortuous few years. He was absolutely right again.

Link bounces back to the living room where Rhett sits perched on the couch, book in hand. He’s a perfect picture of lost in another world, with his eyes glued to the pages and his lips moving as he reads. Link grins and settles up next to him, close enough to feel the heat from his skin, but not so close as to disturb him.

Giving a little distance doesn’t make a difference to Rhett, though, because if Link is nearby, he’s getting all of the attention. He proves it when he puts his book down and pulls Link in close, kissing the same spot on the top of his head that he’s always favored.

“My mom says I better be safe wherever I am,” Link warns, and Rhett chuckles.

“She worries about your virtue?”

“I think we all know that was gone a long time ago,” Link grins up at him. “Y’know, with the whole…” His smile falls and a frown replaces it, lost momentarily in the memory of the last time he was with Rhett.

“We don’t have to talk about that now, honey,” Rhett assured him, and it’s not lost on Link that he changed his pet name.

“Don’t do that, Rhett. Don’t stop callin’ me baby. It’s okay. It’s… I can talk about it. Her. I can talk about her. In fact, maybe we should…”

Rhett bristles at the thought, remembering that the last time they spoke about their baby, Link made him leave. And then they lost a whole chunk of time that they can never get back. Time that could have been spent curled up together, just as they are now.

“Link, that’s… that might not be a good idea…”

As if reading his mind, Link twines his fingers with Rhett’s and squeezes, leaning his head further against his shoulder.

“I’m not runnin, man. Not again. We… maybe it’ll be therapeutic. But if you don’t wanna talk about it, then we won’t.”

“I still miss her,” Rhett tells him after he shakes his head. “Still think about what it would have been like. To be dads. Think about her everyday. And you. Think about you all day everyday too.”

Link tightens his hold onto Rhett as he listens. To everything that knows in his heart he's been keeping hidden away for all this time. Knows that Rhett has never been the type to just tell other people how he feels about something so painful. She was his little girl too, and Link has to remember that.

“You know what I would do sometimes, when it really go rough?”

Link shakes his head at Rhett's question, witnessing his brand new mate trying so hard not to cry.

“I'd...talk to her,” Rhett admits, a small tremble in his voice. “I know it's crazy but, it helped me to pretend that maybe someway she could hear me.”

“Summer,” Link whispers, almost too quiet for Rhett to hear.

“Hmm?”

“That's the name I gave her,” Link says softly. “She would have been born in July, so...I thought the name fit. Plus, the yellow blanket they wrapped her in when I got to hold her. Like sunshine, so…”

“Summer would have been the best name for her, Link. I love it.”

“We’re gonna be okay, aren’t we?”

Link can feel as much as hear the thick swallow in Rhett’s throat, and he nods as his arms squeeze Link so tightly that he may just break in half. But it’s okay. It’s good and it’s warm, and if this were to be the way he goes, then so be it. There are worse ways to die.

“We’re gonna be okay, Link. We’re gonna be okay,” Rhett whispers and rocks him gently back and forth. “I love you.”

Link twists in his embrace to face him, pulling him in by the name of his neck to kiss him sweetly and gently.

“I love you, too.”

“You think we’ll still be okay when we tell our moms?” Rhett breaks out into a grin and Link pales a little.

“Gosh, they’re gonna want hugs. A lot of ‘em,” he giggles back, and kisses Rhett again.

They will be okay. They are okay. Now and forever. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our story is within it's last chapters. Thank you all again for your reads, kudos and comments. <3

Link stares at the choices within the two glass cases, already fretting like only he can fret. Bottom lip in between his upper and lower teeth and his hands are dripping with sweat.

“Baby, you look like you’re on the edge of fainting. Relax. Our parents will love whatever we get them.”

This never is the way to deal with a panicking person. Telling them to relax usually has the opposite effect, and sure, Rhett already knows this but he's secretly just as nervous as Link is right now. 

“Bonding announcements are important,” Link mutters, now looking back at the first case full of decorative flowers. Roses of all colors and sizes. Back to the other case, sweet peas and tiny white roses.”

“Usually more traditional parents love just a classic arrangement,” comes the very sweet voice of the shopkeeper. Her round face is smiling as she leads both Rhett and Link to the small corner to the right. There nestled in a oversized brown basket is a huge amount of fresh cut sunflowers and daffodils.

“This one is perfect,” Link coos, already seeing in his mind how much their mothers will love it. 

He grabs two and takes them to the counter, laying them flat and tugging his wallet free from his back pocket. He looks so sweet, the grin plastered on his lips and eyes sparkling as their bouquets are rung up. He fidgets with his fingers as the flowers are wrapped in tissue paper and twine, and oh, gosh. He’s just so pure. Everything about him is just so amazingly perfect, and Rhett feels a warmth wash over both his heart and the bite on his neck. 

“Lemme buy your mom’s. Everything is even, right? Partner,” Rhett grins and bumps Link’s hip with his own. 

“Even,” Link beams back and laces his fingers with Rhett’s. 

“You two are so cute,” the shopkeeper smiles at them. “You seem like you’ve been together a lot longer than just getting announcements.” 

“You could say that,” Link shrugs coyly. 

“You think they’ll like ‘em?” Link asks from the passenger seat, thumbnail fully wedges between his teeth. He hasn’t changed a bit, Rhett thinks, the same old nervous tells as always. 

“Yes, I think they’ll be happy about it. Our mama’s have been pushin’ for this for a long while.” His warm palm pressed against Link’s knee and gives it a reassuring squeeze, and if only that were good enough, Link would be blissed out from the contact. But he’s a worrier, always has been. 

“Yeah, I’m sure my mom will be happy. But she ain’t who I’m worried about. I… I left you, Rhett. Just took off. I know I hurt you. I know it. And your mom does, too. So does your dad and just… they’re gonna hate me, man.” 

Rhett’s never been so grateful for a red light in his life. If he doesn’t do something, and soon, Link’s gonna chew that nail to the quick, and he just can’t have that. He takes Link’s hand from his mouth and twines their fingers together, a perfect match, and gives him his most confident smile. 

“Listen to me, Link. My family loves you. They always have and always will. But even if they didn’t, I do, and that’s all I care about. I’d choose you a hundred times over. A million. Every chance I’d get, is choose you. So, please, don’t worry.” 

It is easier to say not to worry than actually doing it, but Link owes Rhett to at least try to relax. They are in this for the long haul now. They are bonded, and wherever Rhett goes Link will follow ane vise versa. The flowers in the back are swaying in the steady. The fingers tighten against the larger hand and the light turns to green. They can do this. 

The day is so lovely it helps further settle Link’s stomach. Even with the air turning suddenly colder the sun is still bright in the sky. Christmas in North Carolina helps Link realize how much he misses being back home. The trees in Jim and Diane’s front yard look slightly bigger, but everything else looks the same since Link has last seen it. There are a few cars in the driveway. Most of them different members of the McLaughlin family, but Link recognizes the powder blue Honda. His folks have already arrived. 

Link grabs the flowers and gives them one last smell, the fresh earthy tones reminding him of the man waiting patiently to the side, and gives him a smile. Looking at the car again gives him a little pattern of excitement in his belly, and he can’t help but regret the precious time he’s lost being thick headed and away from his family. The squeeze against his fingers makes him think that maybe it’s okay now anyway. 

The house smells great. Obvious sugar cured ham predominantly greeting them, and it reminds him that he’s home. Home where his mama and Rhett’s have both assuredly worked together to make the feast that greets them when they round the corner. An entire spread that makes Link’s mouth water, so enticing that for a moment he doesn’t catch his mom’s gaze. 

“Link!” She screeches in only the way that a mother can, and it’s no time at all before he’s crushed against her. “I missed you! You sure you were safe this past little while? I sure am glad you’re feelin’ better. Heats ain’t no joke. Oh, hi, Rhett. These flowers for me?” She asks, and Link, not for the first time, realizes that he squired her attention span. They’re two peas in a pod, him and his mama. The thought makes him proud. 

“Yeah, mama. One of ‘em’s for you, one of ‘em’s for mama Di. Speaking of which, where is she. I should probably go take my licks before dinner is served.” 

“Oh, hush. She missed you just the same as I did. She was so excited when I told her you were-”

“Is that Link?” Speak of the devil. 

“Well, look at you. We need to get some meat on them bones, huh? Good thing I’ve been cookin’ all day.” She hugs him close and Link returns it just as hard, so incredibly grateful that he’s even still welcome in her home. He doesn’t deserve it, not really, but he’ll take what he can get anyway. 

“And flowers, too? I feel spoiled,” she tells Link and brings them to her nose before over to Rhett to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. 

“So, looks like the two of you had some time to catch up. Did you run into each other out in the driveway?” Diane asks. 

Link grins boyishly, transported back to when she and his own mom had any say over what he did or who he spent his time with. They’re both so sweet, and he loves them dearly. And they’re so innocent and unsuspecting that Link’s having a rough time at finding the right words. 

“Mama,” Rhett steps in, sensing Link’s discomfort. Is there anything his alpha can’t do? You’d be hard pressed to find something. 

Sue and Diane eyes snap to Rhett, both sets transfixed on him, patiently waiting for what could either be a lovely and monumental day for them all, or what could crash and burn and ruin Christmas from here on out. 

“We, uh, no. We didn’t just meet up in the driveway,” Rhett explains, and it seems as if some of Link’s nerves have spilled over into his own system. 

“You were with Rhett last week, weren’t you, Link?” Sue asks and chews at her lip. It’s, well in her eyes it’s indecent, though she wouldn’t dare say such a thing. Not after their past. Not after everything Rhett’s done for her boy. 

“I was,” he mutters sheepishly, and looks up to Rhett for him to fill in the blanks. His eyes had never been so full of pleading, a silent cry for help, and Rhett’s instincts to protect are battling with his common sense that there’s no real danger. It’s scrambling his brain and making his words fall short, so he does the only thing he can think of; he pulls down the collar of his shirt to expose the mostly healed bite. 

“Oh my Lord!” Diane yelps, tears already brimming along her lashes, and it takes just a moment longer for Due to catch up. 

“Link! Did you…?” 

He pulls down his own collar with a grin, the same lightly bruised bite showing against his own skin. Their mothers hug each other tightly, as if this is a victory for them. That they pushed these two together and… maybe they did, Link thinks. They’ve always both been more than accommodating to their situation, and, wow. They’re so lucky to have mothers this wonderful. 

“Charles!” Sue barks behind her, and Link jumps a little at the loudness of her voice. “Jim! You get in here too! Our boys are back together!”

There's the unmistakable sound of the grunts of two older males leaving soft furniture and heading into the living room. Link's father gives the two men a small smile while Jim is positively beaming at them. 

“About time you both got your heads out of your - ”

“Jim!” Diane hisses, with a forceful smack on his shoulder with her right palm.

“No, momma,” Rhett smirks. “He has a good point.”

All six of them laugh, and it feels like old times. Link leaning against Rhett like he's the only solid foundation in the world. Jim and Diane asking tons of questions about when they are going to move back in together, and what type of cake they want baked for their announcement party. All the while Susan and Charles spend their time just looking at their lost boy in happy silence. 

Granted, Link looks like he's been on quite a journey to find his way back into all of their hearts. But he's back all the same, and that's what truly matters. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Link sits a box in the far corner and looks around the quickly filling room, hands on his hips and lip tucked between his teeth. His eyes dance from one corner to the next, across the picturesque bay window and into the next room. Rhett drops his own box with a heavy thud, and winces as Link looks to him disapprovingly. 

“I know that look,” he quickly dodges, “you’re mentally decorating, huh?” 

Link rolls his eyes, but can’t hide the smirk that shows off his perfect little cheeks. Rhett’s warm all over just looking at him, affection flowing from his soul into Link’s, and he can only hope that he feels it, too. 

“I was thinking of putting a boatload of plants in that window, but I think I like the idea of a couple of cozy pillows so you have a little reading nook instead. Whadda ya think?” He asks, but his attention stays where the sunlight is streaming through, and not on the soft and grateful look he’s getting in return. 

“You’d give up that window for me? Pretty sure that’s the whole reason you wanted to buy this house, Neal.” 

Link shrugs his shoulders and bares his teeth in a full faced smile. His shaggy hair is plastered to his forehead from the exertion of moving, for the second time in a year, mind you, and his t shirt is stained with dust and dirt, but still, he’s the most beautiful thing that Rhett’s ever laid eyes on. 

“I’d give up anything for you, Rhett. You know that.” 

It’s times like this that helps Rhett remember that Link was worth the wait. Was really worth all the heartache and pain. The lonely nights and the bitter memories. Just to see the way that only Link can smile up at him. How his sweet words can bring Rhett to his knees in loving devotion. It’s times like this that Link gets pulled into a strong embrace and kissed until his lips are pink and swollen. Kissed so deeply that he can feel Rhett’s love flowing from his mouth all the way to his toes as the rest of the world becomes nothing but muted colors. 

At first when Rhett used to startle Link with these types of kisses, he would gasp in surprise. It didn’t matter where they were or what they were doing for Rhett to give him the type of kiss that could make a person swoon like some sort of character in a romance novel. At some point, Link would learn to brace himself as much as he could, but he never could ever get himself fully prepared to be taken. The soft way that Rhett would tell him that he was his and only his with his tongue would keep him heavy lidded once Rhett finally pulled away. 

“Mmm, wow,” Link mumbles, weak legged and smiling. 

“You just took my line, bo,” Rhett chuckles back. 

The reading nook isn’t nearly large enough for all of Rhett’s collection of books and magazines to end up, and there is a small invasion of hard bound novels and smaller paperbacks creeping their way into the formal dining room. Their rustic and dusty charm clashing terribly with the sleek and shiny glass table and rigid chairs. Yet Link doesn’t say anything about this. He enjoys the way that so many parts of Rhett settle in so comfortably into the tidy parts of Link’s life. This is what was missing when Link was away. The soft and relaxed hum of his alpha. The only man that he could ever really see himself wanting to rest his head against. 

“We still have a few more boxes at the old place,” Rhett says, stretching out his lower back after placing an incredibly large box full of kitchen supplies on the countertop. “You up for one more trip?”

“Sure am, but I think I want to do a little something first.”

Link smirks at the raised eyebrows, and waves his hand for Rhett to follow him into the master bedroom. It’s the only part of the house that is actually fully furnished. The plan was if they ended up getting too tired that at least they would have one room completely done. It also is nice to finally have the space to take more than a few steps before running into the other side of the room. 

“You plannin’ on us marking the new bedroom, baby,” Rhett slurs, “Cause you know I’m not gonna say no to that.”

Link giggles and rolls his eyes.

“Not the bedroom, no, but I’m dying for a nice hot shower. Thought you might want to join me.”

Rhett grins, something devilish and wicked, the points of his k-9’s just barely peeking out from his slim lips, and those eyebrows arched in a way that forces Link’s fight or flight instincts to bubble to the surface; and flight wins. 

His feet are moving before he’s even told his brain to go, grabbing the banister to the stairs and swinging around, forcing himself up and up. The sharp and nearly hysterical giggle is the perfect accompaniment to the hurried sound of pounding footsteps, and it spurs Rhett to go, too. His legs are longer, and he’s always had that advantage over Link. But where Rhett’s faster, Link’s more agile, helping him avoid grabbing hands and obstacles of unpacked boxes. 

Rhett’s fingers graze Link’s ankles at the last step, and Link lets out a happy squeal that makes Rhett’s heart soar. Who could have guessed that the only thing he needed to be completely content was that high pitched and breathy giggle? Well, if he would have thought hard enough, he would have guessed it, but that’s another thought for another time. Right now he’s focused on getting to the bathroom before the door is slammed and locked in his face. 

“Baby,” he grunts, and sticks out his foot just in time to jam the door, and Link laughs again. “Why you runnin’?” 

“Just wanted to see how bad you wanted me,” Link pants, shoulders shrugging and smile bright. 

“That ain’t already obvious?” He whispers and trails his thumb on the cloth of Link’s T-shirt, directly over where he knows the faded pink scar of his imprint stays. 

“Just makin’ sure,” Link tells him, full smile dropped to a shy, boyish grin. And in that soft little change in his features, Rhett sees his past, predominantly, but also his future. He gets to see that same look every day, forever, and gosh, he must have done somethin’ real good in his last life. Something that he probably doesn’t deserve anymore, but he’ll reap the rewards all the same. 

Rhett leans down and kisses him gently, feather light touches against his lips that makes Link’s heart pound in his chest, just the same as it did when he was just a kid and he realized that Rhett was the one for him. He tugs at Rhett’s short hair, deciding then and there that he’s gonna have to let it get at least a little longer, but he can wait. He’s got all the time in the world. 

“We..gonna...get in that shower?” Rhett mumbles between kisses. 

Link giggles again, and pulls him along. Soon they are under the hot water, holding each other so close. The droplets cascade off of of Rhett's broad shoulders and Link's chest. Their hands roam to all of the most familiar places. The gentle hums of their moans mingle with the breathy kisses. 

Rhett takes the time with him that Link truly needs. Licking up the side of his neck to his healed mate bite to the scruffy jawline. Then back to the only pair of lips he ever wants to kiss again.

“Rhett,” Link sighs, as he leans into the kisses. “Wanna...hang on a second, before we go...any further.”

Rhett stops in his tracks, not even allowing for the twitch of a muscle or the sound of his breathing to pierce the air. Link’s voice is shaky, worried, like he’s got the weight of the world on his shoulders, and it’s scary. It’s terrifying because he’s usually more self assured, especially when it’s the two of them. 

“You okay, baby?” 

“Yeah,” Link nods, but it doesn’t do much to make Rhett feel any better. Because his eyes are still worried, the ocean blue seeping into Rhett’s mood and dragging him endlessly down. “Just wanted to talk to you about somethin’.” 

The way he says it makes it seem like there’s a monumental confession coming, but Rhett doesn’t want to hear it. He wants to be far away if something is going to tear them apart again. He doesn’t want to live… 

“I think I might wanna try for a baby… again.” 

Rhett swallows down the ball of anxiety that settled in his throat. He pushes it all away, and chastises himself for preparing for the worst when he could have settled for the best. 

“Do you, Rhett? Want a baby?” 

Such a simple question. One that Rhett has asked himself in the past years since they broke up. The thoughts of a little hand grasping around his index finger. The grip tough and strong. The tiny fingernails delicate and skin so wonderfully soft. When times got bad, he would wonder if there could ever be a reality where he could be a father again...and yet for the very first time. The answer has always been the same. If he could find someone he loved as much as Link to throw caution to the wind and adore so much that he would want to create a life with them, then of course he would. 

But this is a thousand times better. He didn't have to look for someone as perfect as Link. He had him once again.

“Yeah,” Rhett says in a hushed whisper, and Link smile is so bright it might as well light up the planet. “And I'm gonna have a ball makin’ another one with you too, bo.”

Link laughs and hugs Rhett tighter than he ever has in his life. It's settled, and a few kisses and a quick phone call to Dr. Miller, Link stops taking his birth control pills.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of our story. Thank you so so much for reading it! ❤️

It doesn’t matter how many times or different ways Rhett says it, Link’s still up on his feet and tidying the already undeniably tidy house. He’s got a spray bottle in one hand, something “safe and organic,” for the home, he reassures, and a damp cloth in the other. By the time Link Neal is finished, you can bet your ass there won’t be a speck of dust anywhere in the house. 

“You should be resting! Kick your feet up, honey. I can do this for you,” Rhett tries again, and Link turns to face him with a glare that could light a fire. 

“And bring the baby home to a messy house? Is that really what you want? Is it, Rhett? He could get sick. He could, he could fall and land in germs! Germs, Rhett!” 

Rhett closes his eyes and counts to five. And then ten. He loves Link. God damn does he ever. And Link’s only doing what his natural instincts are telling him to; he’s nesting. But now isn’t a good day, because he’s due for his c-section in less than forty eight hours, and Rhett was hoping for one last quiet night of sleep. 

“Link. There’s germs in the world. It’s just the way it works. But it’s not up to you to eradicate them all. C’mon. Come sit down and relax with me, baby. Who knows when we’ll get this alone time again.” 

A grunt and Link’s curvy backside is all that Rhett gets as a response. The clean dish cloth already wiping up the little spots that Rhett missed as he had tried and failed to make the living room perfect. The quick glance to the couple of dirty dishes that still sit in the sink. 

“If you head over to the kitchen, Link Neal, I swear to god - ”

“You can swear to whatever you want. This house will be clean before I leave to go anywhere near a hospital,” Link grumbles back. With the hands on his rounded tummy and hip shifted to the side, Link looks like a man absolutely fine with waddling over to the deep basin of their kitchen sink and scrubbing pots and pans. The blue eyes daring Rhett to try to stop him. 

“I’ll tell Dr. Miller,” Rhett says casually.

The blue eyes widen. 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me, and see what happens,” Rhett smirks. His phone is already in his hand and the large thumb scrolls towards the correct phone number. Link growls as he stomps over and sits down heavily next to Rhett on the couch. His arms cross over his belly and he pouts like crazy. He is so adorable that Rhett may just die on the spot from his cuteness. 

“This is cruel and unusual punishment,” Link whines. “I need to nest. It’s instinctual, Rhett.”

“So is me taking care of my pregnant mate when he’s high risk,” Rhett mutters back. “I promise that I’ll finish the dishes, and work on putting the baby swing up. After you go to bed.” he finishes quickly as Link opens his mouth again.

To no one's surprise, especially not Rhett’s, the sound of heavy snoring drifts into the kitchen from the living room an entire four minutes after Link kicks his feet up. He’s always been a heavy sleeper, and his carrying a baby has only exacerbated his need for z’s. Rhett grins down at him, wiping the wetness from the dishes off on his jeans and pulls the blanket that’s draped over the back out the couch, tucking it up under Link’s chin. 

“Can’t wait to meet you, buddy,” he whispers and pats the belly, laughing when the palm of his hand is kicked in response. “Yeah, yeah. I’m goin’. Gotta put your swing up before your daddy kicks my a-, er, butt.” 

They’re awake long before their alarm goes off, before even the sun has risen. The soft chirps of springtime birds sound from outside, and it’s perfect. They’re quiet and serene, with Rhett wrapped around Link like magnets. 

“I hope he has your eyes,” Link murmurs and rakes his nails against Rhett’s scalp. 

“What? Oh please, babe. Look at yours. They blow mine outta the water any day.” 

“Agree to disagree,” Link hums, and follows it up with, “I think we can both agree that he should get my chin, though.” 

“Hey!” 

If Link weren’t quite so round, he’d be in for it, but as it is, Rhett settles for a mocking pout and a hand running through his beard. 

“S’okay. I love you anyway,” Link tells him, and struggles to lean forward to press a kiss to his forehead. 

Before too long Link is settling into the bathtub while Rhett moves around the house vacuuming and cleaning wherever he can. Link sighs as he stretches out with only the top of his belly and tips of his toes sticking out of the water. He’ll stay in here until he’s pruny and hungry enough to call for a quick rescue from Rhett. Maybe then they can spend the rest of their relaxing day watching horrible soap operas in the bedroom television. 

But then there is a sudden twist in his belly, and Link inhales sharply. He adjusts himself in the bathtub. His eyes closing as another small ripple of steady pain echoes through his tummy, and the baby squirms. 

“Rhett?” he calls out. “Rhett, shit. The baby...I think it’s time!”

There is a pounding of large feet heading up the hallway and the panicked face of an alpha is staring, green eyes wide and trying to catch his breath. His hands are still dripping from what Link assumes is him washing the dishes from their breakfast. 

“What?” Rhett breathes. “What about the baby?”

“Contractions,” Link groans. He’s wincing and Rhett doesn’t like it one bit. “They’re starting. Need to...hospital.”

“Well, your c-section is scheduled soon anyway,” Rhett chuckles nervously, hands on his hips as he stares down at Link. 

“Help me up!” Honestly, Rhett is sweet, but he’s oblivious. 

He’s careful as he snaps to attention, letting himself be used as a tool for Link to use to climb himself out of the water. Who decided it was a good idea for him to get down that low anyway? 

Their bags are already packed, thanks to Link’s foresight and inability to sit still. They’re settled by the door, as they have been for the last month or so. 

Link takes steady breaths as they drive. Rhett's truck was abandoned in the driveway for Link's more manageable smaller car. Every so often Rhett glances over to make sure that Link is still as comfortable as he can be. Considering the circumstances, anyway. 

The drive to the hospital is quick and Dr. Miller is already on the way after a text message. Rhett makes a few phone calls while Link is placed in a room and connected up to various devices to check his blood pressure and the baby's progress. 

“On schedule, as always,” Dr. Miller says warmly. His grey eyes twinkle as he gives Link's right shoulder a little squeeze. “I'm ready when you both are.”

Rhett and Link give each other a look and then nod back to their doctor at the same time. They are both ready to have a baby. 

Rhett dawns a green scrub suit, as well as a hideous blue hair net, one that matches Link’s. He holds tight to Link’s hand as a curtain is drawn up to separate the two of them from Link’s lower half, for which Rhett is eternally grateful. 

“You’re gonna be just fine,” he reassures with a kiss to Link’s temple, but for once, he’s not nervous. He’s excited beyond mention, ready to finally complete their family. 

“I know. And so is he. And you. And we’re all perfect,” he smiles up, only a little dopey from the medicine coursing through him. 

“Okay, Mister Neal. Here comes baby,” they hear, and their smiles grow together, ear to ear, proud and happy and perfect. 

There’s a little cry and a cough, and then a sharp cry and Link’s not sure if it came from the baby or himself, until he hears Rhett exhale and mumble something about “healthy lungs.” There’s a long while, too much time according to Link, that they take to clean him up and measure and weigh him, when all Link wants to do is finally get to hold him on the outside of his body. 

“Can you see him? Is he perfect?” Link asks, hoping that Rhett can use his height as an advantage to get a good glimpse, but Rhett’s already told him that they’ll see him for the first time together. 

Finally, after they’ve both aged a few years, the baby is placed on Link’s tummy, just above his fresh scar, and he can wrap his arms around the boy he’s waited months to see. Tiny and pink, with all ten fingers and toes, not much hair but open piercing eyes, and Link feels it. His family is finished and whole, and he’ll never want for anything ever again. He has all he needs. 

“Hey, Lando,” he grins down. “I’m your dad.” 

The baby sniffles, peering at Link as if he already has so many stories to tell him. Stories about muffled country songs sung while he was trying to sleep. How much he is over the taste of peanut butter and cereal. Seriously, is that all that Link eats? 

“Looks like Lando isn't amused at bein’ pulled out of such a warm place,” Rhett chuckles. “It's okay, buddy. We have a lot of blankets for you to snuggle in at the house.”

Lando tilts his head towards the bearded man. His tiny lips twitch into what could be called a smile if you squint enough. Both Link and Rhett laugh at their baby seeming to understand them already. 

Dr. Miller gives a small clearing of his throat from the side of the bed, once they’ve settled into their new room for the next few days. 

“I think you have a few other people ready to see the new addition,” he mentions, pointing a gloved hand over to the doorway. The shufflings of small feet and loud whispers fill the hallway. 

“Come on you all,” Rhett calls out. “Time you meet your baby brother properly.”

With a quick sound four children zip in with Sue and Diane right behind them. Their only daughter Lily gets to the side of the bed first. Her bright eyes wide and happy as she leans over to see Lando more clearly. Right next to her is Lincoln and Locke. They are giggling and waving at the small bundle. In Sue's arms is their two year old Shep. His small hand in his mouth and looking slightly confused at what all the fuss is about. 

Diane stands next to Rhett and gives him a huge hug as she coos sweetly. Her face full of happy tears for her fifth grandbaby. Just another bundle for her and Jim to spoil rotten. 

While everyone only has eyes for the new, albeit annoyed looking, baby, Rhett and Link only have eyes for each other, just as they always have. Always will have. Rhett eases down as gently as he can next to Link, careful not to jostle him or cause any unnecessary pain, and lays his head on Link’s shoulder. He’s tucked up just under Link’s jaw, and gives the perfect opportunity for Link to lean down and kiss his temple. 

“My heart’s never felt so full,” Link mumbles happily into Rhett’s mussed up hair. He spares a glance towards their mothers and their gang of children and gives a little chuckle that’s returned in the form of a soft rumble just beneath him. 

“We should announce him on the channel soon. They’ve been placin’ bets on who he’s gonna look more like since we announced you bein’ knocked up… again,” Rhett laughs, peeking up just long enough to catch the roll of Link’s tired eyes. 

“I know I said it last time with Shep, but I really mean it now. This is the last baby we’re havin’. You gotta get snipped, man.” 

Dr. Miller coughs as Rhett's jaw drops like a cartoon character. Only Lily and the grandmothers laugh while the rest of their large pack look at each other slightly bewildered. 

“We do have an urologist wing on the third floor,” Dr. Miller mentions. “I'm sure that I could..make a couple of phone calls to get you seen later today.”

Link smiles and nods, after Rhett rubs the back of his neck as he looks at all of the babies he has helped bring into the world. It makes sense to do. It's the best thing to do. 

Within the next couple days both of them are recovering. Their moms and dads are loving little Lando, and even gets a few more smiles out of him than neither Link or Rhett can manage. 

The night before they are both set to leave and head home, Link is finally able to have a quick shower with Rhett's help. They both are still aching for very different reasons, and the hospital shower wasn't really meant for two people, but screw it. They have been through enough to tolerate a little bit of pain to be closer to one another. With a full house they wouldn't have moments like this anymore, and they would savor it with everything that they had. 

“Hey Rhett? Link asks, nuzzling his cheek on his alpha's right shoulder. 

“Hmm?”

“Nothin’. Just…”

Link looks up and Rhett inhales sharply. The crystal blue eyes always could take his breath away every time. There's nothing better to see how they have changed over the years. The small wrinkles and laugh lines framing one of Link's best features. Like some sort of lovely picture frame. 

“Just what?” Rhett says, his tone full of curiosity. 

Link shrugs and holds onto him tighter. The shower water hits their naked bodies softly. The nozzle aimed away from Link's healing scar.

“Just want to tell you...that I love you, Rhett. And...thank you for waiting for me to be ready for all of this. I hope that...I didn't make you wait too long.”

Rhett has never heard Link sound like this before. His voice so small and worried. The taller man smiles as he presses a gentle kiss to his omega's lips. The blue jeweled necklace that Link has given him long ago dangles low on his neck. The chain rubs his bonding scar. 

“I think that we waited for just the right amount of time for this to happen in just the right way,” Rhett admits. He enjoys seeing the other part of his heart smile back up at him, relieved. Then within the next few moments, they are kissing again, as if it was the first time.


End file.
